Moon Dust: It Take's A Nub II
by Moviepal
Summary: Freddie's being framed for thefts around the world. Now disavowed by the C.I.A. and on the run, Sam, Freddie, and Freddie's "Uncle" Al, are after the thief and a drug dealer with his own private island and a plan to sell the most dangerous drug ever made.
1. I Don't Do That Anymore

"I Don't Do That Anymore"

Vatican City, Rome

Pinacoteca Vaticana Museum

2:35 am local time

Carlos hated the late shift at the museum. He really didn't see the need to watch over these old paintings. No one in their right mind would steal one because there was nowhere on the planet that you could get rid of them. Sure they were worth millions, but even if you stole them, you couldn't just hang them on your wall. 'Besides, who is going to steal from the church?' he thought as he rounded the corner and saw the empty spot where Leonardo da Vinci's St. Jerome in the wilderness was supposed to be. He turned quickly and ran for the alarm button. He went five steps before two silenced rounds from a 9mm pistol hit him in the neck and head. From the darkness a shadow appeared and walked toward the empty wall. A gloved hand placed a white chess piece on the ledge below the missing painting, along with some dust that was in the bag the chess piece came from.

Paris, France

Louvre Museum

1:45 am local time

Gerald was going to kill Tony when he got back to the flat. It wasn't so much that he cheated on him, it was the blatant way he flaunted it in front of their friends and constantly humiliated him in public. It was time to cut his losses and kick the cheating bastard out of his life.

A hand wrapped around his head and covered his mouth as a knife was shoved into the base of his neck and up into his brain and twisted. He was dead in six seconds and his body slumped to the ground.

The owner of the hands then began to lift the "Mona Lisa" from the wall. After the painting was removed a chess piece was left on the ledge below the painting along with the same dust that was left in Rome.

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Philadelphia Museum of Art

12:36 am local time

Dusty Martin was scared. He had really fucked up bad and had no clue how he was going to get out of this jam. He had tried his best to stay away from his wife's sister since she had moved in with them. Her no good old man had taken all the money and split with some girl half his age, leaving Trish high and dry. Of course his wife had told her to come stay with them. Dusty didn't want her there, but like always, he gave into his wife and let the woman come. It took all of one week before Trish had started hitting on Dusty, and two weeks before he had ended up sleeping with her. That was three months ago and now Trish was pregnant, and Dusty was fucked. No way in hell Trish's old man could be the father and she never left the house, so yeah, he was fucked. Fran was going to feed him his nuts. 'How could I have been so stupid' he thought as he rounded the corner in the exhibit hall.

All his problems were solved in less than six seconds, as a stiletto blade punctured his left eye and entered his brain. As the blade was retracted, Dusty stood for a moment and then collapsed to the floor like a ragdoll.

The killer then turned and fished out a list from his bag and began to gather the paintings that were on the list. A van Gogh, a Toulouse-Lautrec, two by Monet, a Cezanne, and a Dail. As the killer loaded the paintings in his bag, unnoticed by him, his list fell quietly to the ground. After they were packed, he took some clear strips of tape and placed them on several places around where the paintings had been, and then removed them. Then the killer placed a chess piece just above where one of the paintings had been. As the killer left the museum, he didn't notice that the list was gone or that he had left a small amount of dust around the place.

Watergate Hotel

6th floor, room 611

Washington, D.C.

9:34 am local time

The cel phone had gone off at least eight times in the last half hour. It had vibrated off the night stand and now rested on the carpet near the bed. Sam and Freddie paid it no attention, as they were in the middle of their second round of morning love making. That was just how they were. When they made love, nothing and no one interrupted or came before that. They had been married for just over a year, but they still couldn't get enough of each other.

Freddie was kissing Sam's neck, following the line of her pulse, slowly licking and sucking at the spot and then tapping his tongue up and down on it. Sam was moaning, already well into her third orgasm, when she felt Freddie enter her again. She still didn't understand why the "pulse thing" worked, by work it did, and she couldn't say no or stop her body from reacting to it when Freddie used it on her.

10:00 am local time

Sam leaned over the side of the bed and picked up her phone.

"Jesus, Noah's been blowing up my phone, there must be sixty calls on here," Sam grinned at Freddie as she rolled back to look in his eyes.

Freddie ran his hand down her face and through her hair, sending a chill down Sam's back. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away, "So shall we call Noah and see what's in his bonnet this morning?"

Sam placed her hand on the neatly trimmed beard that Freddie now kept, and ran her fingers over it. "Damn it, you're one fine hunk of man Mr. Benson," she smiled at him.

"Well you're the most beautiful woman ever, Mrs. Benson," he took her hand and kissed the back of it as he took the phone from her and dialed Noah's number. Noah picked up on the first ring, "Where the hell have you two been all morning Sam?" he was almost screaming into the phone.

"Noah, baby, it's Freddie, why so uptight this fine morning?" Freddie rolled his eyes and covered the speaker and laughed at Sam. Freddie and Noah would never be friends or anything close to it, but they did respect each other, somewhat.

"Listen to me you walking gonad, put Sam on the line now," Noah was in no mood to verbally spar with Freddie today, things were going bad fast, and he wasn't in a joking mood.

"Relax Noah, I'm on it," Freddie said as he rolled over on top of Sam and kissed her nose, causing her to giggle. He then raised his eyebrows as he handed her the phone and slipped below the covers.

"Good morning Noah," Sam said cheerfully, "what's going on?" The last part of the question came out as more of a moan as she felt Freddie kissing her breast.

"I need you and your husband to climb off of each other and get your asses into the office twenty minutes ago," Noah, while mad, still never yelled at Sam like he did Freddie. He thought of Sam like a daughter and Freddie as the not quite good enough husband who was married to her.

"Ok Noah, we'll…" Sam let a low moan escape her lips as Freddie left her breast and moved down her stomach, "be there in just A MINUTE, OH GOD!"

"I swear, I'm gonna put saltpeter in that man's food, disengage from the sex and get you're asses in here NOW!" Noah raised his voice just a little and hung up.

"He wants' us to come…" Sam started to say as Freddie found his mark and made her moan even louder.

"Baby, that's exactly what I'm trying to do right now," Freddie's muffled voice rose up from under the sheet.

C.I.A. headquarters

Langley, Virginia

1:35 pm local time

"Nice of you two to stop fucking long enough to make it in here at all," Noah whisper shouted in Freddie's ear as the trio walked toward the director's office. He was red faced and beyond pissed. The director had been on his ass every five minutes for the past few hours wanting to know where the two of them were, and the man didn't take kindly to waiting for anything.

Before Freddie could say anything, Noah pushed open the door to the outer lobby of the director's office and spoke to the new secretary, letting her know that they were here.

"Freddie, Freddie Benson, is that you, oh my god it is you," she jumped up excited and rushed around to give him a hug.

"Karen, what are you up to?" he smiled at her.

"You know, working… oh my god, is that, are you Sam, he used to talk about you all the time," she smiled and hugged a very stern looking Sam, "I guess he finally found you, you lucky lady. Has he done that "pulse thing" on you yet? Girlfriend it will knock you into next week, and no other man can quite get it right, because I've had a few try."

"We were married a little over a year and a half ago," Sam held out her left hand, "and yes, he has done the "pulse thing" to me many times."

The phone beeped and Karen stepped back behind the desk and hit the intercom button, "Yes sir?"

"Send them in Miss Peck, "the director said in a stern voice.

"Please go right in, and I'll catch up with you two later," she smiled as Noah, Sam, and Freddie walked toward the door.

"Unfucking believable," Sam muttered to herself, "Every place we go. How many girls did you screw?"

"Sam, you know that you're the only woman in my life now," Freddie kissed her hand.

"Because I was the only woman you hadn't fucked at the time," Sam gritted her teeth, "I just want a number, that's all."

"Baby, I've told you, I didn't keep count, it wasn't like that," he gave her his best grin and despite herself she felt her heart melt. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

"Glad to see that you two could find it in your busy schedule to breakaway and swing by and see THE FUCKING BOSS WHEN HE FUCKING ORDERS YOUR ASS IN HERE!" he shouted in both of their faces.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT EATHER ONE OF YOU ARE DOING, WHEN I SAY HOP, GODDAMN IT, I MEAN FUCKING HOP! DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?" he was standing behind them and got between them as he asked the question, his face purple with his rage.

"Yes sir," they both answered and looked at each other and grinned.

The director walked back behind his desk and opened the middle drawer of his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and sat it in front of himself. He then looked up at Freddie and asked, "You two have been in the city for the last two days?"

"Yes sir," Freddie answered, "We've been at the Watergate hotel."

The director picked up his phone and hit one of the buttons on it and spun his chair around and spoke quietly for a moment and then spun back around and hung up. He drummed his fingers on the desk for a moment and then lifted the sheet of paper he had set out earlier and shoved it across to Freddie, who picked it up.

"Do you know what that is, Benson?" he asked.

"It appears to be a shopping list of great art," Freddie raised one eyebrow and handed the paper over to Sam.

"Interesting choice of words," the director looked him in the eye as the phone rang. He picked it up, listened for a minute and set it back down. "Last night the Philadelphia Museum of Art was robbed. A guard was killed and several paintings, some of which are on that list, were stolen. That list, your fingerprints, and something extraordinary was also found. I have video proof that the two of you," he stood and pointed at Sam and Freddie, were at the time engaged in coitus at the hotel whirlpool when the theft was committed, but I can't help but wonder why anyone would go to these great lengths to put suspicion on you. Several thefts all across Europe, Asia, and now here, have been made to look like your old handy work. At first I thought you might be doing a little moonlighting on the side, but I can account for your whereabouts for almost all of them."

"I don't do that anymore," Freddie smiled, "I only steal for my country, now."

"Be that as it may, Interpol, and several other agencies want a piece of your hide right now. They assume that we are just covering for you, and that you are back to your old tricks. What can you tell me about this "list" and what it means?"

"Well, as we all know, anything can be bought, and what can't be bought can be stolen," Freddie looked at the list, "Sometimes rich collectors want something bad enough, that if they can't buy it outright, they will pay good money to have it stolen for them. I did "consignment" work like this quite a few times myself. The collector gets what they want at a bargain price and the thief gets what he wants. Of course the collector can't just hang the painting or jewels, which are also on this list, out for everyone to see, but that never seemed to bother the people who I would work for," Freddie looked at the director, "I never in my career, ever harmed anyone physically. What was the other extraordinary thing found in Philadelphia?"

"Moon dust," Noah spoke up.

"Is that some kind of drug or toxin?" Sam asked.

"No, it's honest to god, "one step for man" moon dust. It's been found at every theft so far."

"I've never been to the moon, though I've sent Sam there several times," Freddie winked at her and ducked as she took a swing at him.

"Freddie, really god when are you going to grow up… don't you even think about saying anything that you're thinking right now," Sam glared at him.

"Hello, I'M THE DIRECTOR OF THIS AGENCY, YOU TWO DEAL WITH YOUR PERSONAL LIVES OUTSIDE THIS OFFICE, LET'S GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT AT HAND!" his color went back to the purple hue that he had taken on earlier when he shouted.

Both Sam and Freddie spoke at the same time, "Yes sir."

The director turned to Noah and gestured for him to take over the discussion. Noah nodded his head and stood and walked over to the large paneled wall behind them and pressed a button. The wall slid open and a large computer screen became visible. Noah touched the screen and it came to life with a world map.

"So far there have been thirty-two thefts, counting the one in Philadelphia," he touched the map and thirty-two dots appeared on the map, "does anything on that list jog your memory? Maybe give you some idea who's wanting this stuff or who wants to frame you?"

"The two may not be related," Freddie stated as he picked up the list to look at it, "Maybe the thief is the one who hates me, not the collector. Some of the things on this list are very specific, I know where most of these were at and at one time or another have "taken" things from the museum's myself. The person isn't taking things that are the most valuable or even that rare in some cases. This is the list of someone who has a certain taste in the finer things of life. Hell some of this stuff most collectors wouldn't want personally. Wait a minute…" Freddie's eyes stopped scanning the list and he stood and walked over to Noah, Sam right behind him.

"You got something babe?" she snaked her hand around his waist.

"Noah, can you pull up the file on a Picasso stolen four years ago from a gallery in Spain?" Freddie stroked his beard, thinking.

"Sure," Noah said as he touched the screen and typed in the request on the keyboard that came up.

The file popped up, with a sub-heading stating that it was part of the thefts that Freddie was thought to have committed. Everyone looked at him and he smiled, "Four years ago, a buyer approached me with a deal, a certain Picasso was wanted and for a very generous price, I was asked to "acquire" it. What I wasn't told was that several people has been approached with the same offer. Two were caught quickly which made the whole thing much riskier than it had been for the two of us that were left. Long story short, my competition got there too late and was pissed that it was gone. He came after it and nearly killed me. He ended up taking the heat for the theft and I got my money and checked into who got the painting, you know, because I was more than a little miffed myself at the danger I had been put in. Run a check on Karl Dessler, German born, mid to late forties, no visible means of income, but always travels first class. He was in a Spanish jail, but I'm guessing he's not anymore. Also run a check on Nico Channing, the former drug kingpin from Colombia. He has a very defined taste in art and jewels."

The director and Noah shot each other looks as Noah typed Dessler's name into the computer, "Funny you should mention Channing's name," Noah said as Dessler's file popped up on the screen.

"Why?" Sam asked as she stepped forward to study the photo of Karl Dessler.

Dessler looked to be in his late forties with a receding hair line of brown and gray color, green eyes and a rather hawkish nose. The mouth had a slight scar that ran up the left side of his face from the corner all the way up to the left eye and then down in a jagged line to the left ear, which appeared to be missing the top almost to the entrance of the ear canal. There was no humor in the eyes, just a flat almost murderous glint that seemed to leap out of the photo causing Sam to shudder just a bit.

"Mr. Channing recently bought a chain of islands in the South Pacific, the Wheel islands and set up a little playground for the uber rich. The only laws of the island are the ones he makes," Noah stated as he read Dessler's file, "Bingo Freddie, released eight months ago. So you think this is our man?"

"He's a very strong candidate anyway," Freddie nodded, "and some of the things on this list have been items Channing has wanted to "collect" for quite a while now. How the hell does someone with his kind of past manage to purchase a chain of islands?"

"Because he had the money," the director spoke up behind them, "and because there isn't any proof that he's done anything wrong.

"Well you can bet the farm that those islands are going to become and old west outlaw town now," Freddie turned to speak directly to the director, "with him set up as the head honcho over it all."

"Still, we can't do anything about it at the moment," he drummed his fingers on his desk and sighed, "Now back to the problem at hand, we want you two to track this list back to its owner and see where the stuff is going. As a cover for you both, you are both being disavowed. No one outside this room will know about this assignment, so you will in fact be on the run. Noah will be able to lend you limited support, but it will be minimal at best, so that your cover isn't blown. You will be pretty much on your own."

"Gee, this sounds like a swell assignment, being chased by both sides," Freddie smirked as he ran his hand through his hair.

Noah touched Sam and Freddie's shoulders, "We want you to pick something on the list, your discretion, and "collect" it. We don't want to know anything about it, and we will see what happens."

Freddie raised his eyes to Sam's and she nodded and walked behind the director, so that she was out of his line of sight. Freddie moved so that he was now behind Noah, also out of his sight line. With blinding speed, they both brought their guns out and snaked an arm around the men, placing the guns to their heads.

"I guess that we may as well make this look good gentlemen," Freddie said in a low tone, "no one is going to believe two agents who were just disavowed would be allowed to just walk out of your office or the building now, would they?"

"You're not nearly half as dumb as you look Benson," the director smiled as Sam pulled him to his feet, "I suppose we should see you to the door."

"Please don't resist too much," Sam added as she shoved him toward the door, "I don't want to have to hurt you sir."

Freddie had Noah open the office door and then walk through, his arm still locked around his neck and the gun still at his head, "Karen honey, would you be so good as to get on the intercom and advise everyone that Sam and I will be coming through with the director and Noah and so that nothing bad happens, everyone should just stand aside and let us walk to the elevator, the two of them are going to escort us to our car," Freddie told her in a causal tone, almost like he was ordering lunch rather than holding a gun on a man.

"Freddie honey," Sam smiled at him, "we took a cab here, remember?"

"Ok," he reached into Noah's pocket and retrieved his keys, "they are going to escort us to Noah's car."

"Miss Peck just do as he's told you and then step inside my office," the director nodded at her with a grim look on his face.

"Freddie baby," she shot a worried look at him, "please be careful. I think you're getting in over your head."

"MISS PECK," the director shouted, "JUST DO AS YOU"RE TOLD AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"Yes sir," she balked and picked up the phone.

After the announcement was made, the four of them slowly walked into the hallway and the staring eyes of several agents, all of whom had their guns drawn and held down at their sides.

"How about everyone just put those guns down real slowly and kick them to the center of the hallway," Sam barked at the agents, "just so no one gets any ideas about playing hero and ends up getting someone shot?"

The director nodded at them and the agents all placed their guns on the floor and kicked them into the middle of the hall. Sam and Freddie walked back to back, keeping the director and Noah in front of them as they walked slowly to the elevator bank. When they reached it Sam reached up and grabbed the director's badge and swiped it in the card reader that opened his private elevator car and the four of them entered the car. As soon as the door closed Freddie reached up and popped open the emergency exit and helped Sam onto the roof of the car. He turned to the two men, "This is where we leave you, Noah if you could give us a two day start with your car that would be most helpful," Freddie smiled at him, "I'm sorry about the teargas that they are going to lob in here at you guys, but that's why we're leaving early. Noah, when we get a chance, we'll try to contact you just to try to keep you in the loop, somewhat anyway."

Freddie grabbed the opening and pulled himself through.

"You two, be careful, despite what you think, I really am quite attached to you both," Noah smiled at them as they both looked back down into the car.

"Noah, I'm touched," Freddie smiled at him, "I thought you hated me."

"Only fifty percent of the time, you walking gonad," Noah grinned, "You have this nasty habit of growing on a person. Be careful and take good care of Sam."

"Always," Freddie smiled and winked at him, and then placed the cover back over the exit.

Freddie and Sam waited till the car passed the third floor and stepped onto the crossbeam that separated the cars in the shaft. They walked along the narrow beam till they reached the wall and then climbed up to one of the vent shafts. Freddie produced his tiny battery powered screwdriver and removed the screws that held the cover on. He carefully laid the cover to the side and boosted Sam up and inside the narrow vent shaft and then pulled himself in. They began to crawl forward, making sure to be a quiet as possible as they did so.

The elevator car came to a stop on the bottom floor of the parking lot. As soon as the doors opened, a concussion grenade rolled into the car and went off, stunning the director and Noah, knocking both of them to the floor. The rescue team rushed the car, weapons at the ready. The commander of the team scanned the car and swore under his breath, "Shit, they bailed. Seal the building off cover the exit's and start a floor by floor search. Consider them armed and dangerous. Take no chances."

The radios all over the building carried the alert and the search was on. In less than five minutes of the beginning of the sweep, the lights and the rest of the electronics in the complex went out, like someone had thrown a switch. Even the radios that the teams were using went silent.

Freddie pushed back from the computer that he had used to hack the buildings systems and hit the enter key, sending a complex pattern of codes racing across the screen, effectively jamming the terminal with a four hour main frame search for the word "the" in every report on file. After the four hours the program would shut itself down and return control to the building.

"You got your tazer on you?" Sam asked, pulling hers out and checking her weapon for its charge.

"Yep, my wife gives me shit if I don't carry my gear," he grinned at her and stood, pulling his own tazer out, then leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

Sam opened the door slowly and cased the hallway. She saw no one in it and then made her way out of the computer room, Freddie right behind her. The stealthily made their way down the hall till they heard the sound of shoes walking towards them. Sam tried a door knob and it turned, so both of them entered the room and closed the door, leaving it opened just a crack. Two security officers, blue uniforms, riot helmets, and automatic weapons slid past the door in a combat stance. Sam smiled at Freddie and quietly opened the door and they both fired the tazers into the legs of the two men. A soft clicking sound and the quiet gasps of the two men were all that was heard in the hallway. Freddie and Sam dragged both unconscious men into the empty office and began to remove their uniforms.

Five minutes later, both men bound and gagged, Sam, whose uniform was baggy, but would pass muster, and Freddie, whose uniform was a little small, but would work as long as no one stared at it too long, emerged from the office and made their way down to the end of the hall, like they were checking it out. Freddie heard footsteps behind them and held up his hand in a stop motion. The two people at the other end of the hall stopped and Freddie took up a position on the right side of the door and Sam stood on the left, her hand on the doorknob. Freddie nodded his head and Sam opened the door quickly as Freddie rushed in standing up and Sam went in at a crouch. Several seconds later he emerged from the room shaking his head and made an all-clear sign. The taller of the two at the end of the hall smiled and shouted, "Post up at the end of this hallway," pointing at the end closest to them, "and one of you stay in this hall and the other one of you prop the door open and stand in the hall."

Freddie gave the man a thumbs up and the two of them walked to the end of the hall as the two people at the other end walked away. Freddie walked to the security closet and swiped a blank card in the reader and was rewarded with a "click" as the door unlocked. He walked to the computer and inserted something in the USB drive and hooked it to his phone. He then began to type things on the phone's keyboard. An alarm went off almost immediately over the battery powered back up speakers, "Security breach sector six, fifth floor, alert, Security breach sector six, fifth floor."

Freddie then sent alerts to all outside guard shacks, informing them that the grounds had been compromised, and to begin a search of the grounds immediately. He then feed a two hour worm through the back-up computer and took the devise out of the USB port and put it back in his pocket.

"Shall we take our leave now baby?" he grinned at Sam and kissed her.

"I think that would be the smart thing to do, my stud," she laughed back at him as they both moved to the stairs and headed down to level one.

They quickly found Noah's car and drove out of the garage down the driveway and out the front gate without the least bit of a problem.

.

Raleigh, North Carolina

Westin Inn

8:25 pm local time

It had been three day since the great Langley Escape, and Freddie and Sam were now officially listed as disavowed and a threat to national security. The public at large knew nothing about this, but law enforcement and fellow agents were well aware of it, so the couple had switched vehicles and were lying low for the night. They made love in the shower and then on the bed before Freddie opened his laptop and began looking at the list he had scanned. Sam, as naked as Freddie was, came and laid down on top of him and placed her chin on his shoulder and looked at the list and the item he had highlighted.

"We're going to go after that?" she asked as she ran her hands up and down his arms and kissed his shoulders.

"Mmmm…" Freddie moaned as he felt himself begin to get excited, "It's the only thing on the list that Channing has that isn't jewels or art. I think this chemical, "Diesosaline" is his way of getting back into the drug trade. You see, mixed with the right things, in the right way, "Diesosaline" makes one hell of a potent drug. You don't even have to ingest it, just let it touch your skin and it gives an intense high and is addictive as hell. Most of the supply has disappeared except for the DuPont plant in Old Hickory, Tennessee, where it was made. They discontinued making it five years ago because it really isn't good for much else. It was supposed to be a preservative for food, but it cost too much to make and wasn't any better than what was already being used."

"How come the drug hasn't ever hit the streets, I mean if it's so powerful, shouldn't it be flooding the markets?" Sam asked as she still kissed and rubbed his shoulders. She had found her own drug, and it was Freddie and she loved nothing better than to submit herself to its power.

"Well that's why we're going after it," he rolled over, making sure that she ended up underneath him, as he kissed her neck, "the drug, "Sodie", can only be made by mixing two common chemicals with "Diesosaline" in a low "G" environment, like say the 16.7% gravity of the moon."

"Holy shit," Sam pulled away to stare into his eyes and they both spoke at once, "MOON DUST!"

"We'll check out tomorrow morning and head for Laurel Heights, Florida to see my "Uncle" Al and then we're off to Tennessee," Freddie kissed down Sam's neck and stopped at her breast.

"Why are we going to see you're "Uncle" Al?" Sam moaned.

"Because since we won't have as much high-tech help this time, we're going to need some "old school" help, and "Uncle" Al is the best there is," Freddie smiled at her as he kissed down her stomach, "He lives in a retirement community there and he has forgotten more about the "business" than most people have ever known."

"Mmmm…," Sam moaned as everything else she wanted to say left her mind as Freddie settled between her legs.

.

.

.

Chapter one is done. I hope everyone likes it. I hope that this one turns out even better than the first. Please read and Review, Review, Review and let me know what you think. On a personal note, Tamathy and I were watching the new iCarlys, and Tamathy thinks Jenette McCurdy's boobs are getting bigger! LOL! She asked me to throw that out there for discussion.


	2. Call Me Al

Call Me Al

Starting with this chapter some of you may notice little in jokes placed throughout the story. Those of you who get them, feel free to share in reviews, and those who don't, it won't distract you from the story. This one is long, but I just didn't want to cut it up into smaller chapters.

Laurel Heights, Florida

Laurel Heights Retirement Community

10:30 am local time

The door to the massage room opened slowly and a man in his late sixty's or early seventy's looked out and scanned the hallway in both directions before strolling out, more like a man in his forties than his true age. He had dark and silver hair that hadn't yet begun to thin, warm, mischievous brown eyes, a strong chin, and a tanned face that showed some wrinkles, but still could make a woman of any age turn her head as he walked by. He had the slow paunch that came with the advance of years and good living, but he was by no means fat. His body was well cared for and left many younger men to shame. He whistled a tune that was popular in the sixty's as he strolled into the recreation room, headed out to the pool area. He wore a knee length swimsuit and a flowery print shirt that older beach combers wore.

The thirty-six year old masseuse opened the door to the same room the man had just left and stepped into the hallway. Her uniform was disheveled, her hair out of place, and she had the look of someone who had just had a most intense and pleasurable orgasm of her life. She smiled at one of the older men who walked past her and the old man just shook his head.

Sam and Freddie pulled into the parking lot five minutes after the man left the massage room and parked the car. Sam was in a floral sundress that Freddie thought made her look even sexier than she already was, which was saying something. He wore shorts that came down to just above his knees and a white sleeveless t-shirt that made Sam want to push him down in public and screw him till neither of them could walk straight.

They entered the center through a wide, self-opening door that looked like it had been taken out of the movie "Gone With The Wind", it was so ornate and detailed, and walked to the counter. The woman behind the counter, the masseuse, looked up at Freddie and her eyes went wide, "Oh my God, Freddie Benson, is that you under that beard?"

"Darcy?" Freddie smiled at her, "what the hell are you doing here, I thought you were working at the Hilton in Hillington as a masseuse?"

"I got a better offer here," she held out her left hand, showing a huge engagement ring, she looked at Sam and smiled, "You must be Samantha, he never stopped talking about you?"

Sam rolled her eyes at Freddie and smiled at the dark headed beauty, "Yes I am," Sam held up her engagement ring and wedding band, "and the "pulse" thing is fantastic."

"Speaking of which Freddie my boy," Darcy grinned at him, "I finally found a man who does the "pulse" thing just as good as you do, er… did…I mean still do, I'm sure," she tried to hide her blush as she smiled at Sam.

Sam just smiled and nodded, unconsciously wrapping her arm around Freddie's muscular arm and leaning in close to him.

"That's great, Darcy," Freddie smiled, just a little uncomfortable at the direction the conversation had taken, "I'm looking for my Uncle, Alexander Mundy, could you tell me where to find him?"

Darcy looked shocked at him and then just said, "OOHH, that explains a lot," she blushed and smiled a distant smile like she was remembering something very pleasant, "He usually goes to the pool after his "massage", she said in such a way that Freddie wondered just what kind of "massage" "Uncle Al" was getting.

She pointed them in the direction of the pool and they walked toward it. Sam leaned close to Freddie's ear and whispered, "Are you joking me, even at a retirement community, the masseuse is someone you "knew", Jesus baby, how many women… never mind," she just rolled her eyes and clung to him a little more tightly.

They stepped out into the pool area and Sam noticed the tall man getting out of the pool. He looked to be in his sixty's at most, and could be Freddie when Freddie reached that age. He had the same crooked smile and tan. He looked to be six feet or six feet one inch tall, salt and pepper hair, including his chest hair, with an adorable patch of white in the middle. The man smiled at her and then did a double take at Freddie and broke into a broad grin and grabbed his towel and started to walk toward them, "Well I'll be damned, Freddie my boy, what brings you down here?"

The two men hugged and Sam was amused at how similar they looked. She could understand exactly where Freddie's charm and good looks came from. Alexander Mundy must have been a babe magnet in his youth, and truth be told, he still was.

"I need your help "Uncle" Al," Freddie said as they broke from the embrace, "Oh allow me to introduce my wife…," Freddie started to say.

"Samantha Puckett… er… I mean Samantha Benson," Al took her left hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, also slipping her two rings off smoothly, "You're even lovelier that Freddie said you were. He's talked about you forever, glad to finally see he found you."

Sam blushed and was about to say something to him when Freddie cut in, "Uh… "Uncle" Al, do you think you could give Sam her rings back?"

"Oh sorry," Al smiled, "Just staying in practice my boy. Don't want to get rusty sitting around down here you know," he took Sam's left hand and slipped both rings back on, "Sorry my dear, I do like to stay limber, when I hit eighty, I was afraid I might slip a bit if I didn't stay in practice. Please don't hold it against me my dear."

"No way in hell are you eighty," Sam stated, a little louder than she intended to, "You can't be a day over sixty."

"Darling, if my favorite great nephew hadn't have already snatched you up, I would be inviting you to my room right now for that sweet comment," Al kissed her hand again and winked at her.

"Down boy," Freddie grinned, "Can we talk?"

"Sure thing nephew," Al motioned at a table away from the crowd and walked toward it, "Let me step into the shower over here and change and I'll be right back, by the way Freddie, please just call me Al."

"Ok, "Uncle"… mmm… I mean Al," Freddie smiled and looped his arm Sam's shoulder and planted a kiss on her lips.

Al returned to the table with a pair of shorts on and his shirt. He sat in front of Freddie and motioned for the bartender, "Can I get three orange juices please?"

"Sure thing Al," the bartender poured the juice and sent it over with a young candy striper.

"Ok my boy what kind of help do you need?" Al asked as he sipped the juice.

"Someone is "shopping" for a client and framing me for it," Freddie started, "Interpol and most of the free world wants my head on a platter."

"Any idea who's behind all this?" Al was now sitting up straight and was looking Freddie in the eyes.

"Karl Dessler," Freddie nodded at Al, "and I think Nico Channing may be the "Client". Sam and I have been assigned to check 'em out. We've been disavowed and we need your help. You're the best that there is Un… Al. We need to go old school on this one, and you have more contacts than Carter has liver pills."

Al smiled at them both and touched their hands, "Give me ten minutes to pack and we'll blow this pop stand."

"Al this is very dangerous, you don't have to come, just help from here," Freddie told him.

"Son I've been sitting in this mausoleum for two years now," Al shook his head at Freddie, "I'm in stage three of prostate cancer and that is no way to go, just sitting around waiting to die. I'm still spry for my age and won't slow you two down. I want to go out with a bang not a whimper."

Freddie looked at Al, "How come you never told me about the cancer?"

"Nothing that can done about it, so why worry people over it?" Al smiled, "So shall I go pack or what?"

Freddie nodded at him and hugged him as Al stood up and went in to pack.

"He used to work for the C.I.A. you know," Freddie told Sam as he grabbed her hand and they slowly walked back inside.

"I had no idea," Sam was very surprised to hear that, "When, what branch?"

"In the sixties and seventies," Freddie pulled her closer to him, "he worked for the S.I.A. branch, doing pretty much what I do."

"How come his last name isn't Benson?"

Freddie smiled at the question and laughed just a little, "He wanted to protect the family, so he took the name Alexander Mundy."

As they entered the building they heard the sounds of a loud argument in the lobby and things being broken. As they got closer they could hear a man shouting, "Darcy, I swear to God I'll kill the home wreaking son-of-a-bitch. I know he's here, what is he a doctor or an orderly or something."

"Baby, what are you talking about…" Darcy was saying as they heard Al calling them.

"Pssst, "Al motioned for them to follow him, "we can get out this way."

"Why not just walk through the lobby, the cars out front?" Freddie asked.

"Well it's like this, I'm the "home wreaking son-of-a-bitch" he's looking for," Al smiled at them and shrugged his shoulders.

"Al, she's like thirty-six and you're eighty," Freddie laughed, "you're forty-four years older than she is."

"Hey, I still got lead in the old pencil, and I can still use it," Al grinned at him and made Sam laugh.

"Alright, let's get you out of here before you hurt the poor bastard," Freddie grabbed Al's bag and the trio headed out the back way.

Powers Airport

Laurel Heights, Florida

11:15 am local time

The trio walked in the front door and began to make their way to the ticket counter when a petite black woman rushed up to them.

"Freddie Benson, oh my God, it that really you?" the woman asked.

"Beverly Jakes," Freddie smiled at her as she gave her a big hug, "what are you up to?"

"Working, like always," the woman smiled at him and turned to Sam, "Sam, may I call you Sam?" she asked and then kept talking as Sam nodded yes, "You're even more beautiful than Freddie said you were. Does he still do that…?" Beverly began to ask, but Sam cut her off, nicely.

"Yes he does, and very well I might add."

"Well honey you got a good one here, you take care of him," Beverly hugged Freddie again and then hugged Sam. Al held his arms out and she smiled and hugged him. Al reached down and patted her butt very softly as he winked at her and smiled. She blushed and smiled at him with a look of pleasure on her face.

"Sweet girl, beautiful ass and nice rack," Al commented, as he watched her walk away.

"Sam, you are to never be alone with Al," Freddie pulled her closer to him and Sam grinned at Al, who grinned back and winked at her.

When they made it to the ticket counter, the woman behind the desk turned around and broke into a huge smile, "Alexander Mundy, is that you?" she looked at him like she would leap the counter and kiss him, "My God, you look great, what's it been, fifteen, twenty years? Monte Carlo wasn't?"

"I'm afraid more like thirty years my dear, but it was the finest six weeks I ever spent in that fair city," Al took her hand and kissed it. The woman was tall, maybe five-ten or five-eleven, raven haired with blue eyes and the most phenomenal figure. The time frame given meant she had to be in her sixties at least, but she looked to be in her mid-forties at most."

"You still do that "pulse" thing Al?" she asked.

"As often as I can," he winked back at her with "THE LOOK", the one he and Freddie shared that drove women crazy.

"I heard you finally caught back up with Natalie, I was so glad to hear you two got back together," the woman smiled at him.

"I lost her almost twenty years ago, a boating accident," Al's eyes glazed over just a bit and it became apparent that her loss still haunted him greatly.

"Oh Al, I'm so sorry darling," the woman stepped from behind the counter and hugged Al and kissed his cheek.

"Anyway," Al looked like he was ready to change the subject, "Linda Radder, I'd like you to meet my great-nephew Freddie and his wife Samantha," Al turned to the couple and it was obvious that he took great pride in Freddie, "Freddie and Samantha Benson, this vision of ethereal beauty is Linda Radder."

Despite the tanned features Linda's blush showed through as she shook both Freddie and Sam's hands.

"A pleasure to meet you both, Freddie your Uncle has worshiped the ground you walked on since you were born," Linda turned to Freddie and gave him a hug.

She touched Al's face and walked back behind the counter, "Ok folks, where are you headed today?" she asked.

"Three first class tickets to Nashville darling," Al grinned at her.

"One way or round trip?"

"One way doll," Al touched her hand, "Any chance you could join us?" Al raised his left eyebrow at her.

"If it was thirty years ago, I'd be at the gate waiting for you, but baby I got a husband and family to think about now, but…" she didn't get to finish her sentence, because Al leaned over and kissed her cheek and then her neck, along the pulse line and whispered to her softly, "My great loss darling. I'm not going to be coming back this way, take care of that family and make that man take good care of you."

Linda gripped the counter so hard her knuckles turned white and moaned. She stared at Al for a split second and then handed him the three tickets, "No charge lover, for old times' sake. You should know my man is going to get some of the best loving I can give him tonight off of your kiss," She touched his face and a small shudder went through her body.

"Tell him he's welcome," Al smiled and the trio left Linda at the counter, looking very hungrily at Al as they disappeared from view.

After the TSA searches the three boarded the plane.

"Freddie?"

"Al?"

Both men turned and looked at the two blondes, 'They have to be mother and daughter,' Sam thought, stared at the men before coming up and giving them hugs.

"Jordon Wallace, how have you been?" Freddie asked.

"Fine, fine, is this Sam?" she turned to Sam and hugged her, much to Sam's dismay.

"I feel like I know you," she laughed as she saw Sam's face, "Freddie never stopped talking about you. He was so in love with you."

Sam smiled at the woman and tried to hide the jealousy she felt. Most of the feelings left her when she felt Freddie's arm encircled her waist and pulled her close to him, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Cheryl Wallace, my God darling, did you freeze yourself for the past thirty years, you look exactly the same, scratch that even better," Al grinned and took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Is this going to happen to the both of you everywhere we go?" Sam asked, the sarcasm dripping from her mouth, "You two are definitely related to each other."

"Al, you never change," Cheryl smiled at him, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jordon. Jordon this is Alexander Mundy, the man that I was with before I met your father."

"A pleasure to meet you sir," Jordon held her hand out and received a kiss on it just like her mother.

"How your husband dear,"Al smiled, "If he hadn't have been such a friend, I would have fought him over you."

"No you wouldn't have, you were far too much in love with Natalie to have stayed with me," Cheryl smiled at him, "Terry died five years ago. Heart attack."

"I'm sorry to hear that baby," Al gently rubbed her hands, "I lost Natalie almost twenty years ago. Boat accident. While I haven't been alone, I have been very lonely without her. I'm really sorry about Terry, for both of you," he cupped Jordon's face, "Your father was a fantastic man and a good friend."

"Well," Cheryl cleared her throat, "Let's see here, looks like the three of you are our only passengers in first class today."

"Well I warn you, I like a lot of personal service," Al grinned and took Cheryl's hand again and kissed it, much slower, never breaking eye contact while doing so.

She blushed a little and then motioned for them to take a seat, "We'll be lifting off in about ten minutes."

"Darling, I've lifted off already," Al raised one eyebrow at her and motioned toward the steps that led up to the lounge. She winked and shook her head yes and both mother and daughter left the section.

"At least now I know it's a family thing," Sam laughed and shook her head.

.

As soon as the plane leveled out at thirty-seven thousand feet, Freddie took out his laptop and began to work. Within minutes he had the plans for the DuPont plant pulled up and he and Sam went over the best way to get in and out. They also worked out the details of how they would get the chemical out of the plant and where to store it at.

As the finished up the plan, Freddie noticed that Al had slipped away from them. He stood and went to check the lavatory door, but it was unoccupied. As he walked back to Sam he heard a moan coming from the lounge area upstairs and grinned to himself.

"Oh Al, God it's so good baby!"

Freddie walked back to Sam and got down on his knees in front of her and pushed her sundress up as he pulled her legs apart.

"Freddie, what about your Un…Al, what if he comes in?" Sam looked around the cabin as she felt Freddie pull her panties down.

"At their age, I don't think there's much of a chance of her getting pregnant," Freddie smiled and Sam began to moan herself.

Nashville Airport

. Nashville, Tennessee

1:15 local time

Two hours later the plane touched down at the airport in Nashville and Al gave Cheryl a goodbye kiss as they left the plane and then strutted out to the terminal. Freddie said goodbye to Cheryl and her daughter. Sam just smiled and had a glow about her as they left to catch up to Al.

"Samantha my pet, I think these belong to you," Al whispered to her as he handed her a pair of panties.

She grabbed them quickly and stuffed them in her bag, turning almost purple with embarrassment, "Thank you Al."

"And I believe these belong to you Al," Freddie handed Al a pair of boxers. Al smiled and winked at them both, "Going out with a bang my dear boy, not a whimper!"

"Touché," Freddie laughed.

.

.

After they rented a car, under the name Charles Townsend, and took rooms at a Days inn near the interstate and close to Old Hickory and the DuPont plant. The trio began to unpack their bags and equipment. Once everything was unpacked and set up, Freddie went to work. He found samples of the I.D. badges and began the process of making each of them one. Sam checked the other equipment, she made sure that the tazers were fully charged, they didn't want to hurt anyone, and she made sure that all of Freddie's "gadgets" were working and safely stored in his belt pouch.

Al was going over the diagram of the plant, familiarizing himself with the layout, and enjoying the rush that came from getting back in the game. It was intoxicating to feel the adrenalin flow again, it even helped mute the pain that crept up in him from time to time. 'Sure as hell beats sitting around waiting for the last year of his life to end,' he thought as he took a pain pill.

Karl Dessler landed in Nashville two hours after Freddie, Sam, and Al. He picked up his bag and went to rent a car. He would wait till tomorrow night the "collect" the chemical from the plant. Tonight he would indulge in his other love.

Dessler was born in Hamburg, Germany, the older of two sons of Herman Dessler, the grandson of Dr. Martin Dessler, formally known as S.S. Major Dr. Hans Dolander, protégé of Dr. Josef Mangele at Auschwitz concentration camp. Dessler was the name forced on the family in order to protect his grandfather from the Nazi hunters and all the Jews. Dessler's father had been a weak, spineless man who never understood the greatness of his own father. Karl was different though, he saw and understood just how great his grandfather was. He would sit for hours and listen in rapped attention as his grandfather would tell tales great work he had done at the camp. He would dream at night of working beside him at the camp. When his grandfather died, Karl was sixteen at the time, he was inconsolable. He held the world, the Jews, and his spineless father responsible for his loss.

He found he had a natural aptitude for being a thief at a young age. He also discovered he had a natural aptitude for inflicting pain and death. He was incredibly patient, that was what made him such a good thief and killer. His grandfather had showed him the virtue of patients when he was young. His grandfather had schooled him in the art of torture. He taught him where to inflict the most pain with the least amount of effort, the areas that could be damaged and still leave the person alive and able to feel pain, but most of all he had taught him that because of his Aryan blood he was vastly superior to the rest of the rabble that he shared the globe with, and he taught him how to hide that fact from the others because they could never understand the true Master Race.

Tonight, in this city, he would allow one lucky person to observe superiority of his blood and allow that person the joy of being used for the greater good of his true master. He removed the stiletto from his bag and flicked it open, admiring it's pristine and sharpened blade, before closing it again and placing it in his pocket. He then removed the small black bag from his case. He laid a white handkerchief on the table in front of him and placed all the items from the bag on top of it. He was going to brew the elixir, the manna from the Aryan Gods, the potion that allowed him to see beyond the ordinary world and see the sights that only Gods could see.

He lit the small burner of a butane burner and sat the pure silver spoon on the table in front of him, next he placed the white rock into the spoon, then placed a small amount of water in with it, and then added a very small amount of lemon juice to the mix. He then sat the spoon on a stand and placed it over the burner. The white rock turned a beautiful amber color and he placed the old glass hypodermic Syringe with needle in and withdrew the liquid and held it up to the light. He thumped the air out of it and selected a vein in his neck for tonight's injection. He was well beyond feeling the pain of the needle, so he stuck it on in. he was very careful not to use the same places too often or the "tracks" would show. He felt the warm rush threw his veins and sat back to let the change from man to God take place.

.

.

DuPont Chemical Plant

Old Hickory, Tennessee

9:25 pm local time

Buddy Williams had worked the night shift at the plant for nearly twenty years now. He like the quietness of it and the fact that I kept him from having to spend too much time with his battleaxe of a wife Dorina, and that's what made the marriage work, staying the hell away from each other. Most men worried that their woman would cheat on them, but Buddy hoped and prayed that the old twat would find someone else to bang and leave him the hell alone. She had been a looker in high school, but after she had the last of their three kids, she turned into her ball bustin' old hag of a mother and forced Buddy to go to strip clubs and internet porn for relief.

As Buddy rounded the corner of building three he felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck and then felt nothing at all as he collapsed to the ground with a very load snore.

"Christ, he'll wake the whole place with that snore," Sam whispered as she and Al pulled the unconscious guard into a small utility shack and bound and gagged him.

Freddie placed the badge he had made up for Al on the white lab coat and slapped him on the back, "Ok Dr. Richard Kimble, you know what to, so just be careful."

"Fredward my boy, I was doing this when your mother was a gleam in your grandfather's eye," Al smiled at him, "I'll be fine. God I've missed doing this shit."

Al walked around to the entrance of the main warehouse and began to talk to the security guard on duty.

"Hello Larry, how's the world treating you this evening?" Al grinned at the guard.

"My name is Dan," the guard corrected him.

"Right, so Tom how are your kids?"

"It's Dan and I'm not married."

"Oh right, so been fishing lately Bob?"

"It's Dan, and I hate fishing," the now annoyed guard said.

"Yes that's right, been hunting lately Stan?"

"IT'S DAN, MY NAME IS DAN," the guard was now irritated and beginning to lose his cool.

"Right, right, so Chuck how was the camping trip?"

"Jesus Christ, my name is Stan… AAAHHH…Dan, Dan, Dan!"

"That's what I said," Al smiled at him as he watched Sam and Freddie slip into the warehouse, "So see any good movies lately, Billy?"

"Son-of-a-bitch, my fucking name is DAN, D.A.N., it's not Billy, Stan, Chuck, or Bob you old coot it's Stan… AAAHHH… now you got me doing it, Dan, I'm Dan you dumbass," the guard now looked like a tomato his face was so red.

"Ok, well you have a great night Dan Dumbass," Al tipped his head at the guard and walked into the warehouse.

"God I love that bit," Al smiled as he found Sam and Freddie going over inventory lists, "the classics never go out of style. I think he was about to explode."

"Got in," Sam snapped her head up, "row twelve forty-two seventy-six."

They carefully made their way to the aisle where the Diesosaline was stored. The chemical was in reality two five pound bricks of a slightly gray color.

"That's all there is, two bricks?" Sam looked confused.

"You can, as a matter of fact have to cut it with something," Freddie whispered at her, "with these two bricks you could make enough Sodie to keep the whole world high for several years. That's another reason I choose the Diesosaline first, to keep it out of the wrong hands. Let's get out of here," Freddie left to fake bricks on the shelf and a note on the top just for Dessler. The note was simple and would get Dessler's attention and let him know who had the bricks. It said, "The blame in Spain fell mainly on the Dane, and once again you're late, Karl."

Al walked out of the warehouse and up to the guard. He smiled at him and spoke, "Have a great night Jim, and I got your old coot hanging low," Al smiled as he tazered Dan till he passed out. Freddie and Sam came up behind him and he turned with a grin, "If you can't respect your elders, you better damn sure respect your betters."

They all got back into the rental car and went back to the motel and began to plan their next move.

.

.

Downtown Nashville

10:26 pm local time

Dessler moved through the crowd on busy Downtown Street with the cunning of a leopard, twisting and turn through the mass of worthless drones looking for the right person to help him release his Aryan power. He hadn't found one yet, but the night was still young and he had plenty of time to pick the correct one.

After years and years of practice he had honed his skills to a razor sharp point. He knew the tricks that broke through people's defenses and would let him bend them to his will. Sometimes he would talk about non-existing children and wife, he even could show them pictures, sometimes he would pretend to be hurt and need help, or sometimes he would just charm them, male or female, and once they relaxed around him, they were his. He wouldn't have sex with any of them, he would dare spill his superior Aryan seed in these mongrel jackals. His pleasure came from their pain, the more they hurt the harder he got. He would almost always have an orgasm during the "experiments" he conducted.

The elixir was working well, he could feel the rush. He stopped and stood still for moment and sniffed the air, He could smell her somewhere in the crowd. He scanned up and down the street and then he spotted her across the street. She was in a group of six girls walking down the street. Red hair, freckles on her nose and cheeks, the beginning signs of breast and widening of the hips. He felt the familiar stir in his groin.

He quickly crossed the street and began to walk up behind the girls. The redhead was at the back of the group, and just like any predator Dessler went after the weakest. He had her and was back to his car with her headed to the place he had picked out earlier that would do nicely for what was about happen. He stroked the girl's hair and smiled at her, "It's here my dear, it's time for you to serve your purpose, to please you better and master."

.

.

The next night Dessler slipped into the warehouse, which was much harder than it should have been. There were far too many guards around which meant something had happened. He found the manifest and went to retrieve the Diesosaline. When he picked the two bricks up the note fell to the ground and Dessler picked it up and swore under his breath, "Fucking Benson."

.

.

Blancher Farms barn

Donelson, Tennessee

10:35 pm local time

Dessler put his blade down and placed a call to his employer, Nico Channing.

"Benson somehow must have gotten his hands on the list, Mr. Channing,"Dessler said pointedly.

"Dessler, first off, take that tone with me again and you won't live to see the sunrise, second, YOU had the only list, and third, either retrieve it from him or when he contacts me I will deal with him and pay him. I know the history between you two and I don't give a fuck about your vendetta against Benson, all I want is my Goddamn Diesosaline and I don't care who I have to get it from as long as I get it. I hired you because you get results, but you seem to be slipping, don't fuck up again, you know I can reach out anywhere in the world and squash you like a bug under my foot," Channing then disconnected and left Dessler shaking with anger.

"One day Mr. Channing I'm going to get you on my table," Dessler said out loud as he walked over to the young woman he had snatched the night before. He looked down at her and smiled as her eyes filled with fear and she tried to scream but couldn't because her tongue had already been removed and her vocal cords cut.

"Ssshhh, my pet we still have twenty-four hours more, don't wear yourself out so soon," his smile made him look like a demonic butcher, "We haven't even gotten to the truly painful things yet."

He started his unholy work again while humming the song "Anything Goes".

.

.

.

Like I said, long, but I really hated to cut it into two chapters. I follow the idea that the hero is only as good as the villain. You have to believe that the villain is capable of defeating the hero, or on suspense can be built. I know that this chapter isn't action heavy, but stick with it, the action is being set up. Let me know what you think.


	3. The Hunted And The Hunters

The Hunted And The Hunters

San Francisco, California

Hyatt Regency Hotel

10:00 am local time

Dessler sat at the bar drinking a bourbon, waiting for the twelve men that his brother was sending to help take out Benson. He preferred to work alone, but he knew that he couldn't take of him alone. The men were from Dr. Kurt Dessler, his younger brother, newly revived ODESSA, a group that had been formed during the final days of the Reich to assist former S.S. officers' escape Germany to avoid being prosecuted as war criminals . The new ODESSA that his brother Kurt oversaw was made up of descendents of the original founders as well as some who wanted to bring about the Fourth Reich. It was also because of his brother's large underground contacts that Dessler had been able to find Benson here is San Francisco.

The California Palace of the Legion of Honor held four paintings, two Monet's and two El Greco's that were on Channing's list. No matter what he said, Dessler didn't believe Channing about not hiring Benson. He touched what was left of his left ear and then ran his finger along the scar on his face. Because of Benson he had lost four years of his life and part of one ear in the hell hole that they called a prison. The scar on his face had happened during the fight the two of them had. He had almost strangled him when Benson found a piece of glass and slashed his face. After that he felt the blow to his back and then nothing, till he woke up in jail. Dessler brooded over the hate he had for Benson, let it fester and grow to the point that it over took his soul. He would have his revenge, Benson would be on his table one day and he would exact on him the pain he had endured. Benson would be his masterpiece, he would keep him in pain for at least a week. As he played it over in his mind he could feel his erection growing.

He saw the three of them walk through the lobby and made sure that they didn't see him. He was about to get up and follow them when a tall blonde man, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two, stepped up to him and gave him the proper sign as was arranged by his brother, and sat down.

"Your brother sends you his greetings and said we are at your disposal," the young man spoke in a low tone.

"Good, you and your men are already checked in," Dessler told him, "We have the entire eighth floor. These are the targets," he produced photos of Sam, Freddie, and Al, "I don't give a shit about the old man and the woman, but bring me the man alive. We will meet in my room in two hours, my room number is eight-twenty-two."

"Ja, Herr Dessler," the man stood and walked away with an almost mechanical precision.

Dessler finished his drink and left the bar. 'Soon Benson, very soon,' he thought.

The California Palace of the Legion of Honor

San Francisco, California

10:15 am local time

The old man was walking so slow that people were getting annoyed. Finally one of the guards walked up to the man and offered to get him a wheelchair. The old man took offence at that and began to swing his cane wildly at the guard. As a crowd began to gather around the old man, Freddie slipped into one of the exhibit halls and scanned his well trained eyes around and walked out. He then made his way to a changing room and took two guard's uniforms he found there and put them in his laptop case. From beginning to end it took one minute and twenty-six seconds for Freddie to do this and he walked out as Sam walked in and hollered at the old man, "Grandpa, I told you to stay by me and not wander off," the old man turned around and yelled back, "These people were trying to feed me to a bear," the old man yelled at her.

"I offered to get him a wheelchair," the burly security guard said.

Sam shook her head, "I'm so sorry sir, I turned around for just a few seconds and he wandered off. He didn't hurt anyone did he?"

The guard chuckled, "No ma'ma, and don't worry about it just take good care of him and get him home."

"Thank you so much," she smiled and took the old man's arm, "Come on Grandpa, let's go home."

"Ok dear," Al hugged her and squeezed her ass real quick catching her by surprise.

"Grandpa, don't make me tazer your ass," she whispered as they walked out.

"Sorry my dear, but the Benson men have always appreciated the female form and my nephew most certainly found a fine form in you," Al smiled and raised his eyebrow at her.

"What did I tell you about being alone with him?" Freddie slid his arm around Sam's waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"As I recall, I was your idea to put the two of us together for that little show," she smiled and ran her hand over his muscular back and held onto his waist.

"Fredo my boy we have company behind us," Al grinned and said quietly, "They seem to be very interested in the two of you. Jesus, you guys are really hot, their pulling out all the stops to catch you two."

"What'd mean Al?" Sam asked as she placed her sunglasses on and used the two hidden mirrors at the side to look at the older man in the nice suit and bowler hat and umbrella walking with a beautiful older woman in a leather form fitting unitard that made her look fantastic.

"I assume you're looking at the couple following us my dear?" Al spoke in a hushed tone, "They are John Steed and Emma Peel, freelance British agents, they only get involved when M-I 5 won't touch the case. Their very good at what they do."

"Know anything about the older blonde gentleman is that seems to be talking to his pen?" Freddie asked as they made their way across the street to the hotel.

"That would be Illya Kuryakin which means he's probably talking to Napoleon Solo, which means U.N.C.L.E. is involved," Al raised his eyebrow at Freddie, "You two must be red hot to have so many groups after you."

"U.N.C.L.E.?" Sam asked, "What the hell is U.N.C.L.E.?"

"Yet another holdover from the cold war," Al said as they entered the hotel and walked to the bar, "It stands for **U**nited **N**etwork **C**ommand for **L**aw and **E**nforcement, kind of an international network of spies who work outside of an one nationally for the greater good."

"Hello Al," a blonde middle-aged woman sat down at the table the trio had sat at.

"Honey West, my God you look stunning baby, what brings you to San Francisco?" Al smiled as he planted a kiss on her neck.

"Your friends did, Al," Honey smiled as she removed an elegant earring, "You seem to be traveling with some rather rough youngsters."

"No need for the tear gas baby," Al pointed at the earring, "This is my nephew and his wife Sam and things are not as they would seem. I can't tell you anything else baby, you're going to have to trust me on this."

The woman placed her earring back in her ear and touched Al's hand, "Al if it was anyone else, I'd be taking the three of you in right now, but I trust you lover, so what can I do to help?"

"We're going on a little midnight shopping trip," Freddie spoke up, "I think maybe we might need a little diversion, seeing as how we seem to be so popular right now."

"I'll do what I can young man," Honey smiled at him, "If I was a few years younger and you were a few years older and unattached, I'd be taking you to my room right about now, but since you are attached and Al here isn't "encumbered" at the moment," she took Al's hand and stood up with him, "We really need to "talk" Al."

"I'll see you kids around two or three o'clock," Al smiled and walked away with Honey.

Sam grabbed Freddie's hand and stood, "Ms. West has a very good idea," she said as she pulled Freddie up and began to walk to the elevators.

Sam noticed a muscular blonde man step up behind them as they waited for the elevator and leaned over and kissed Freddie whispering in his ear, "Ex- SMERSH agent is behind us," she nibbled at his ear, "don't know who he works for now, but he's a killer. His name is Grant and he uses a garrote wire built into his watch."

Freddie nodded as he ran his tongue over her pulse and began to tap it as the door opened and they entered the elevator. Without looking, Freddie pushed the button for their floor and pushed Sam against the glass back wall as Grant entered and pushed a floor at random. Freddie saw him pull the wire out of his watch and approach him with it above his head. Freddie shoved Sam out of the way as the wire slipped down over his head and just did get his hand up to block the thin tough cable. The cable bit into Freddie's hand and blood began to run down it. Grant felt Sam's arm go into his kidney with a sharp blow and he lashed out with a kick that snapped her back into the wooden walls of the elevator and caused her to strike her head, stunning her. During this entire exchange he never let the pressure of the garrote lessen at all, and pulled Freddie back harder, the wire cutting deeper into his hand. Freddie reached around with his free left hand and grabbed Grant's ear and dug his fingernails in at the base and yanked with all his might. Grant grunted and for a split second lost focus on the garrote wire, allowing Freddie time to spin around and deliver a sharp blow to the man's solar plexus as well as his left knee. Grant stumbled back and the wire snapped out of his hand and dug down to the bone of Freddie's pinky finger as it retracted back into the watch, leaving a thin line of blood across Freddie's face and the wall of the elevator. Grant grabbed Freddie's face and pushed him back into the glass wall as he kicked the stop elevator button. Freddie's head hit the wall hard enough that he saw stars and heard the glass crack. Grant tried to force his thumb into Freddie's right eye, but Freddie was able grab the thumb and bent it back till he heard a satisfying snap and Grant let out a growl like a wounded animal. Freddie brought his left fist crashing into Grant's right cheek. Grant's head went to the left with the impact and his hand shot up to grip Freddie's face and pushed him hard into the glass wall again.

This time the glass gave way and Freddie felt himself flip backwards over the metal rail that ran midway up the glass, and into empty space. He was able to reach his injured right hand and grab the rail, stopping him from taking a thirty floor fall, as screams could be heard below. A triumphantly grinning Grant looked down at him and stepped back and kicked with all his might, driving his heel into Freddie's already injured right hand. As the right hand gave way, Freddie managed to reach out with his left hand, his dominant hand, and grab the rail, steadying himself for another kick. A kick that didn't come. He heard Sam yell and then saw Grant fall head first out of the car, grabbing his garrote wire and looping it over Freddie's head. Freddie quickly brought the right hand back up and managed to stop the wire from biting into his neck, but it did sink to the bone of his right hand at almost mid-hand. Blood squirted from his hand on his face and the rail as Grant tried with all his might to strangle Freddie. Freddie's hand was against his throat and the air was now cut off. He could just make out through the black haze that was forming over his vision Sam reaching down and the twang of the garrote wire as she cut it and Grant fell back, making no sound at all, no scream, just silence, as he plunged the thirty floors to the ground.

Sam scrambled over the rail and reached for Freddie's belt, helping him get back into the car. Once they were both on the floor she smothered him in kisses as she hit the start button and the car raised one more floor and the door opened.

"Mr. and Mrs. Benson if you would be so kind as to stand up and raise your hands in the air," a tall dark haired older gentleman asked them, and they complied, "Now step out of the elevator slowly."

The man appeared to be in his early to mid sixties, fit and was holding a Walther P38 semi-automatic pistol in his right hand.

"My name is Solo, Napoleon Solo and you two are wanted for theft and murder by U.N.C.L.E., so let's not make this anymore difficult than it already is, alright?"

"I can't let you take them Napoleon," Al spoke from an open stairwell door, "I need you to put the gun down, slowly."

"Illya said he thought it was you Al," Solo smiled at him and looked at the gun, "Al I don't think you truly understand what's going on here, these two are traitors and killers. They have been disavowed by the C.I.A. and…"

"He's my nephew," Al shook his head, "and you should know that things aren't always what they seem Napoleon, now put the gun down easily."

Solo laid the gun down and stood back up, "Al you really should stay out of this, you have no idea what's going on here and how dangerous these two are."

"I know more than you think Napoleon," Al smiled.

"Perhaps not as much as you might think Mr. Mundy," Illya Kuryakin spoke placing his own gun in Al's back, "Please put the gun down."

Kuryakin felt a small sting in his neck and then nothing as he slipped into unconsciousness . Solo had begun to retrieve his own weapon when the sting hit his neck and he went down almost as fast as his partner.

"Thanks Honey," Al laughed as Honey stepped out of the stairwell with her small dart gun and smiled at him.

"I hope they both forgive me for this," she raised her eyebrows and looked at Al, "I guess we have to "talk" next time we meet lover?"

"Sorry baby," Al shook his head, "this is my last heist. I have stage three prostate cancer and… well… this is it. Thanks for the help darling."

He took Honey's hand and kissed it as she told him, "My man Sam is on the helipad on the roof, he'll get you three out of here, since going through the lobby is out of the question."

The trio made it to the roof and saw an older blonde man sitting inside a 'chopper waiting for them.

"I've got a doctor friend who I can get to take a look at your hand Freddie," Al shouted over the roar of the helicopter engine, "He's retired and owes me a favor."

The three climbed aboard and the 'chopper lifted off.

Questa Verity homes

San Francisco, California

4:00 pm local time

The cab came to a stop in front of a beautiful ranch style house in the gated community of Questa Verity. The lawn was and flowers were well tended. The mailbox bore the name Casey. They went to the front door and Al knocked on the door. After the second knock a tall man with salt and pepper hair answered the door.

"Al Mundy, you old buzzard," the man laughed and shook Al's offered hand, "Long time no see. What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"I'm in kind of a jam Ben," Al spoke as the trio entered the house, "We're in need of a doctor, but we really don't need the attention, if you know what I mean."

"Understood Al," Casey nodded, "who needs looking at?"

"Ben this is my nephew Freddie and his wife Sam," Al sat down on a couch, "Freddie has

through "misadventure" received two very bad cuts to the bone in his right hand."

"Alright then," Casey took Freddie's hand and looked it over carefully, "You're in luck son, none of these cuts appear to have damaged your tendons or any of the muscles. Give me twenty minutes and I'll have you guys ready to leave."

True to his word, the trio left twenty minutes later, taking a cab to Prince Storage complex. Freddie had places like this in almost every city; they all had cash, tools of his trade, I.D.'s, passports, and weapons. He believed these things were necessary if you were a thief. They gathered the things they needed for the night and left. Now all they could do was wait.

The California Palace of the Legion of Honor

San Francisco, California

1:22 am local time

Freddie move with almost cat like grace along the rooftop, Sam behind him and Al behind her. They reached a door that would give them access to the catwalk above the museum. Freddie had already fried the alarms and phone lines as well as the computers. He bent down to start picking the lock, but Al's hand touched his shoulder and Freddie looked up at him. Al smiled and reached and turned the knob. The door opened quietly and Freddie smiled just a bit and mumbled, "Show off."

"Work smarter not harder my boy," Al held the door open for Sam and Freddie and then followed them in. It was a cloudless night and the new moon cast a strange almost orange glow over the exhibits, and forming strange almost surreal shadows over the floor and walls. They began to make their way down to the main exhibit floor.

"You do know we're not alone, right?' Sam whispered in Freddie's ear.

"I was counting on it," he whispered, "they aren't going to do anything till we get the paintings and then they don't know it, but they are going to help us escape."

They made their way to the end of the catwalk and went through the access door that led to the floor. Freddie slowly, stealthily opened the door and peered out. Guard one was just turning the corner to head into the Asian wing. That left guard number two, who was walking the reverse path, to come by from the Asian wing in five minutes. Guard number three was in the control room unaware that he was watching a looped video of the night before.

"I really love this shit Fredo my boy," Al whispered, a cheesy grin plastered on his face, "I feel alive again."

Guard number two passed by and out of the main floor.

"Let's go," Freddie said and they calmly walked to the gallery that held the four paintings and in less than thirty seconds, using razors, they cut the canvas' out of the frames and rolled them up to stick into the tube that Al had slung over his back. They retraced their steps and four minutes after they entered the building they were back on the roof. As they began to make their way to the escape ropes Freddie heard clapping and turned to see Dessler standing just to the left of them, but much closer than them to the rope. Three blonde men stood with him, each looking like some macabre Ken doll, with blank expressions on their faces. Freddie heard rocks crunching and turned to see four men, almost clone like in looks, step behind them cutting that lane of escape off.

Freddie stared at Dessler and touched his own ear as he asked him, "Heard any good songs lately?"

Dessler flashed a sinister turn of his lips that Sam thought must be as close to a smile as the man ever got. It sent a chill deep into her soul.

"I knew you would join the game at some point," Dessler spoke in a very chilling monotone voice, "How much is Channing paying you for these "jobs"?"

Freddie smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, I just figured if I was going to get the blame for it why not make the money for it."

"No matter, you'll tell the truth later, I guarantee it," Dessler's eyes had the cold gray look of a shark circling prey before feeding, "I wish to have the chemical, the paintings, and you. Give them to me and I'll let the bitch and the old fart live, don't and I'll kill them both and still take what I want."

"Like my father used to say, shit in one hand and wish in the other and see which one fills up first," Freddie's glare would have melted stone and he had no trace of mirth in his face.

Dessler nodded and the four men behind them began to walk toward them.

"No one move," the voice Freddie recognized as Napoleon Solo's rang out over the roof, "You're surrounded. Everyone just take it easy, no need to make this hard."

Solo's men stepped out of the shadows, ten of them in all, and now everyone was looking at each other like they were in a western movie gunfight.

No one moved, the eyes of everyone shifted from person to person, the only sound that could be heard was the wind. Freddie had been in this spot many times throughout his career and he knew what to look for and pretty much what would happen. It was his "leg up" over the others; he knew what to do and when to do it. He, Sam, and Al all exchanged looks and nodded. He heard one of the Dessler's Ken dolls behind him shift his feet and knew it was starting.

The big blonde jerked to his left and fired two quick shots into one of Solo's men, causing him to leave his feet fold in the middle like a piece of paper that had been wadded up and thrown, striking a vent cover as he landed on the roof. Everyone stood still for a tenth of a second, shocked at the act, and then all hell broke loose.

Al, Sam, and Freddie dove for cover behind a vent as blonde Ken's started shooting at them, Solo's men firing back at the Ken's and the roof was lit with the strobe effect of gunfire. One of the Ken's grabbed Al only to find that the older man had a tazer and that when applied to the nuts, Ken doll or not, it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. The man let go and bent over, giving Al a perfect shot to kick him hard enough that he went flying off the roof and into the dark street below, without making a sound. The man who fired first went down in a hail of bullets. Solo took a shoot to the arm and ducked behind a vent. Dessler and his three Ken's took cover behind a maintenance shack. Two of Solo's men grabbed Sam, only to find that the petite woman was more than a match for them. With one round house kick she dropped both men. Freddie whistled and the three ran to the ropes and quickly repelled down the side of the building, and breaking into a run once they hit the ground.

The roof shootout had now come to a halt, and both sides scrambled to reach the ground and resume the chase of Freddie and Sam. Dessler's and his murderous Ken squad reached the street first and took off in their rental cars after the trio.

The trio ran one block over and Freddie spotted a smaller fuel truck just finishing up a delivery. Freddie approached the driver and spoke, "I need to borrow your truck."

The driver turned around and removed the cap on her head and shook her hair out, "Freddie Benson, oh my God, how are you?"

"Gina Coleman, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked amazed.

"Oh for the love of God, I'm Sam, yes the "pulse" thing is fucking fantastic, he bones me at least three times a day and I'm going to have his dick bronzed," Sam spit out quickly, "So if we can just borrow your truck since we're in sort of a hurry?"

Al had already climbed into the passenger side as Gina handed Freddie the keys, "Be careful Freddie it still has some gas left in the tank."

As Sam climbed into the cab beside Al Freddie took the keys from Gina, "Thanks Gina, I owe you."

Just as he climbed into the cab and shut the door the three cars of Dessler's murderous Ken Dolls rounded the corner. Freddie turned the engine over and slipped it into gear, laying rubber as he screeched off out of the gas station.

As Freddie pulled into the street two cars were forced to swerve out of the way, striking light poles in the process. Freddie quickly shifted the gears quickly getting the truck up to sixty miles an hour in almost no time. Two of Dessler's cars began to fire shots at the truck, shattering the passenger mirror and causing the three of them to duck. Freddie swerved into the left lane cutting the Ken car one off forcing it onto the sidewalk. Freddie then made a sharp right turn onto Columbus and Chestnut and then began to race down the steep hill at sixty-five miles an hour. He hit the first level part of the street and the truck bottomed out and then went airborne as it launched down the next length of the street. The car's of the Ken's came flying over the hill and plunged after them. The truck bounced up and down the hills bottoming out with showers of sparks and then going airborne till it reached the bottom of the hill. The entire time the Ken cars kept up gunfire as the bumps and jumps allowed. Freddie turned left at the bottom of the hill and began to head toward the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Christ Benson, are you trying to kill us?" Sam shouted holding onto a handle in the truck and the dash for dear life.

"You wan' a drive blondie?" Freddie shouted, "Oh that's right, YOU CAN'T DRIVE A STICK! I'm doing the best I can here. It's kind of hard to lose these fuckers in a gas trunk.

Freddie jerked the wheel and drove into the oncoming lane of traffic going across the bridge. The traffic was light, but it was still a swirl of oncoming headlights and honking horns.

"Son you are aware that you're in the wrong lane?"Al said in a calm voice, "I'm not long for this world but I really wasn't prepared to buy the farm tonight."

The cars pursuing them began to open fire on them again, as cars swerved out of the racing vehicles.

"Fuck this," Sam shouted, "Al hand me those road flairs. I'm go to put an end to this shit right now."

Sam took the flares and opened the cab door and stepped out onto the running board and began to climb back onto the tanker area.

"Sam, what the fuck, get your ass back in here," Freddie shouted.

"Just keep the truck steady Evil Knievel and I'll get rid of these assholes," Sam shouted as she slammed cab door.

She grabbed one of the hand holds and pulled herself up to the walkway that ran around the middle of the tank. She was glad that the speed and traffic kept them from being able to aim well, but bullets still whizzed past her head. She heard the horns and grabbed a handhold as the truck lurched to the left and then back. 'I've got to learn to drive a stick so his ass can get out and do this shit next time,' she thought as she reached the back of the tank and lowered herself down on the walkway then hanging over the end just enough to reach the valve that opened the fuel hose. The strong smell of gas hit her nose as the first blast of fuel sprayed out and hit the lead car, causing it to swerve quickly before turning back and speeding up. After about thirty seconds the fuel stopped flowing from the hose and Sam pulled herself up and took one of the flares and struck it causing it to light. She threw it and before it struck the car it ignited the fumes from the gas and the lead car burst into flames. The driver cut the wheel and struck an oncoming car which caused the flaming car to launch itself over the guardrail and down the long drop to the water below. The trail of fuel ignited at the same time as the lead car and forced the other two cars to stop. Sam worked her way back to the cab and climbed inside.

"Think we can get off this bridge and find some place to stay for the night?" Sam smiled at Freddie.

Freddie responded with the two words that he had learned would placate any woman and make her happy, "Yes dear."

Carolina Public School

San Francisco, California

8:07 am local time

Dessler felt the warmth of the manna course through his veins as he watched the children walk to school. He was still mad that his men had lost Benson on the bridge, and he needed the power back that he had lost. He rolled down the window of the car and sniffed the air. He smiled, the prey was here, he could smell it. The little raven haired girl with pigtails was bouncing along with her Drake & Josh backpack and SpongeBob lunchbox. He got out and with the ruse of a lost puppy, he had her in the car before anyone saw him. He smiled at her and thanked her for her help.

Three days later, Missy Ann Davis was found in several locations inside of Golden Gate Park. She had been skinned alive and tortured for almost an entire day the Coroner, Dr. Quincy found.

Yes I know Dessler is very dark, but there is a reason for that that you will see later. Hope you liked this chapter, things are going to get really interesting now. Have fun with the cameos, see how many you can spot. As always let me know what you think.


	4. Welcome To Nico's Island

Welcome To Nico's Island

This one is the beginning of a change in tone for this story. By the end of this chapter, the story will take a darker tone and I may change the rating to an "M". You are about to see why the bad guys are bad, and just how bad they really are.

John

Hilton Suites Hotels

Oahu, Hawaii

8:05 am local time

Sam still struggled for breath after the rigorous morning lovemaking session with Freddie. It still amazed her how after all this time he could reduce her to a quivering mass of jelly with just a touch or even the hint of the "pulse thing" that he used like some men used a well turned phrase to turn a woman on. She wondered how it was that she had ever let this man slip away from her and what great and good fortune had brought him back into her life. She knew women who even though married, still looked at other men and some who cheated, and couldn't for the life of her understand why. Sure none of their men held a candle to Freddie, but still she couldn't imagine ever letting or wanting anyone other than Freddie touching her. The thought made her ill and scared her when some men looked at her with hunger in their eyes, because she would never belong to anyone but Freddie, and would rather die than let someone else touch her in an intimate way other than Freddie.

She laid her head on his chest and ran her hand absentmindedly through his chest hair as she listened to his heartbeat.

They had arrived in Hawaii twenty hours ago, four days after the San Francisco heist. Freddie had gone on the web and went to a site he had helped create and left a coded message for Nico Channing that he had paintings and the chemicals that he was looking for. It had taken seven hours, but they had received a reply with instructions on where to pick up plane tickets for Oahu and hotel reservations once they got there. Sometime around eleven am they would be told where to meet a seaplane that would fly them to Wheel Island.

Freddie and Sam had been checked in under the names Jonathan and Jennifer Hart and Al had been checked in as Charles Townsend, all in the hopes of keeping the intelligence community from tracking them down and avoiding another fiasco like the art gallery shootout and the chase through San Francisco and the Golden Gate fireball. So far they hadn't noticed anyone following them or watching them.

The woman who placed the lei's around their necks when they had landed knew Freddie and Sam was once again left to wonder how in the hell he ever had time to steal anything with the number of women that he seemed to have spent time with. She did have to admit that the fact that they all knew who she was and spoke of how in love with her he'd been and still was made he feel special, well that and the way he made love to her so many times a day and always told her how much he loved her.

Al had run into a woman named Ruth and the two had disappeared into his room sometime after Freddie and Sam had emerged for their meal break in-between making love. The Benson men must have had some sort of corner on the market when it came to making love, because women seemed to remember them and the sex long after it was over.

Freddie's hand made lazy circles across her back and he held her close lightly pressing his lips to her forehead humming "It Had To Be You" to her. He had sung it to her before the wedding and at some point during every week of their life together he would sing it to her or hum it, and he would dance with her, just the two of them. She smiled as he hummed and began to kiss his chest, working her hand down his ab's till she slipped her hand underneath the sheet and found his alert and ready member as she closed her hand around it.

"Already?" she smiled as she ran her hand up and down on it.

"See what you do to me?" Freddie grinned a wicked grin at her and ran his own free hand down her flat stomach as he moved the sheet off of her breast and took one in his mouth.

Al flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He took a moment to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. For a man of eighty he was a damn fine looking man. He was still limber and spry and as he turned to look at Ruth laying in the bed, he knew he could still use the old "pencil" to "write" his name pretty well. He looked back in the mirror and stared at the necklace around his neck and the two golden bands that hung from it. He smiled and thought to himself, 'Just a little longer Natalie and I'll join you baby.'

Al and Natalie met purely by accident. Al was about to steal the Blue Goose diamond necklace, but one hour before he got there the Countess that owned it threw a shit fit about finding a pubic hair in the bathroom in the suite and had demanded another room, so Natalie had somehow wormed her way into the room. So Al got surprised, Natalie got scared, and they ended up making love. Al despised the word sex, he had never had "sex" in his life, he preferred making love. Sex is what animals have and do, humans should make love.

After the first night, in Paris no less, they became inseparable and married and for three years they were in heaven. Then Al got arrested in Rio and things went bad quickly. The local mayor was an insufferable ass and as creepy as he was dangerous and he had taken a shine to Natalie. He had Al beaten for six straight days before he let Natalie see him and then explained he wanted something stolen and would be willing to let Al go if he did this for him and if Natalie slept with him. If she wouldn't he'd have Al killed. Natalie had done as the mayor wanted and it got Al freed. She hadn't told him what had happened or what it had taken to get him out. She had hoped that no one would have to know, but when they had given the mayor the jewel he wanted he had told Al how much he had "enjoyed fucking the shit out of his wife" and that was why he was set free.

Despite the fact that she did it to save his life, Al couldn't stand the thought of it and it drove a wedge between them. Feeling betrayed and hurt Al divorced her and they went their separate ways. The only problem was that despite it all, he could never fall out of love with her. While he rarely went without female companionship his heart couldn't let Natalie go. He spent the next eleven years in sort of a romantic fog, longing for something he had thrown away.

After eleven years, quite by chance, they ran into each other in Paris. It was a much older and wiser Al Mundy who courted and wooed his lady love the second time. They had a twelve year run that was pure bliss and then came the most painful day of his life.

November 28, 1981

The yacht that they owned was struck by a freighter and sank. Al had been at the bow and Natalie at the stern. He spent most of the night looking for her only to find her body some distance away just after daybreak. He held her for the next four hours till they were picked up.

The gold chain he wore was hers, a present on their second honeymoon, and he took her ring and his and placed them on it and took to wearing it all the time.

He spent a month "in the bag" and then thought how pissed she would be at him for acting that way and he pulled back from the edge. He became the fun loving Al everyone remembered, but with a touch of melon collie that was just barely noticeable. He was actually relived when the doctor told him about the cancer. He missed her very much and was ready to see her again.

Then the grim reality of prostate cancer set in, the slow, almost agonizing, way that it took you and the pain involved. That was why he wanted to get out and physically help his nephew. He wasn't suicidal, but if the need for someone to sacrifice themselves, he was going to take it.

"Al baby, are you coming back?" Ruth asked from the bed.

He popped a pain pill and turned around showing her that he was indeed "ready" again, "I think I can come again," with a smile and raised eyebrow.

Around eleven a tall leisurely dressed young and tall dark headed man knocked on the door. Sam opened it and the young man asked to speak to "Mr. Hart". Sam showed him in and went to get Freddie. Sam noticed that the man didn't even look at her, she wore a halter top that showed off her large for her frame breasts and a wraparound skirt that showed of her gorgeous legs, and wondered why. She got her answer when Freddie came into the room in his shorts without a shirt. The young man all but drooled on himself staring at Freddie's chest and crouch. 'Great, it's bad enough I have watch out for other chicks, but now dudes too," she almost wanted to laugh out loud.

"My name is Daren Stephens and Mr. Channing sent me to let you know that the agreed upon price has been placed into your numbered Swiss account as requested and along with his thanks invite you to his island to discuss your further business dealings. You can meet the seaplane that will take you and Mr. Townsend to the islands at one-thirty this afternoon in Kalalau Bay on the southern tip of the island. I'm to stay until you check the account and are satisfied that everything is to your liking.

Freddie checked the account and noticed that the money was indeed there and told the young man he was happy and that he could go. The young man shook Freddie's hand and seemed to be in a trance, he just stared at Freddie and Sam believed she could see the outline of an erection in his pants and lust in his eyes. It made her want to laugh and just made Freddie uncomfortable. Freddie had to clear his throat to get the young man to release his hand. After he left, Sam leaned against the balcony window and chuckled, "Do the "pulse thing" on him and he'll probably blow you and hug you the next time he sees you," She grinned and began to laugh.

"Yeah, I don't Switch hit baby," he grinned, "My wife doesn't like to share me."

Sam walked up to him and ran her right hand up and down his chest as she stood on her tip toes and touched her lips to his saying, "And don't you forget it."

Kalalau Bay, Hawaii

1:30 local time

Al stood on the dock watching the seaplane as it came in for a landing in the bay. Sam and Freddie were sitting on the beach with a few of the other people waiting to be taken to Wheel Island. Al felt the presence of the man behind him before the hand touched his shoulder and the rich baritone voice spoke to him, "Al Mundy, I was hoping I had heard wrong about you helping your nephew with these thefts."

"Derek Flint, you mean ZOWIE is in on the chase now?" Al said extending hand to his old friend.

"I.C.E. is to, Helm is here also," Flint shook Al's hand and gave him a sour look, "I can't believe you would turn so bad Al, why?"

"Is Matt with you or should I expect him soon also?" Al asked.

"He's got my back right now, and you didn't answer the question!"

"Look Derek all I can say is things aren't what they seem. You know this business as well as I do and sometimes white is black and black is white, that's the nature of the beast. While I admit my character is questionable to some degree you know that I'm not going to take part in anything that is harmful to the public. I need you to trust me and let us do our job," Al looked at Flint straight in the eyes and Flint saw for himself that his old friend was sincere about this.

"I missed you at the dock," he shook Al's hand but held the grip just a little longer as he said in a low voice, "If you screw me on this Al, no mercy, got it?"

Al nodded and smiled, "Thanks old buddy, and I owe you."

Flint turned and ambled his way back up the path from the beach and disappeared over the hill. Freddie and Sam joined Al on the dock as the plane came to a stop.

"Who was that Al?" Freddie asked.

"Just an old friend," Al smiled.

The Wheel Island Group

South Pacific

2:00pm local time

Nico Channing stood in the middle of the spacious office in his house on the middle of the six island chain. Five outer islands of varying size surrounded the larger inter-island. The group was connected by bridges so that from the air it gave the appearance of a wagon wheel, hence the name.

At just over five foot ten inches, Nico made quite a striking figure. Dark brown hair that was close cut and a mustache and goatee, tanned skin, dark brown eyes that turned almost black when his dark side showed itself, a charming smile that hid the monster that lived inside the attractive outer shell, and a ruthless streak that would put Hitler to shame. He made his fortune trading on the misery of others, selling death one snort, smoke, or shot at a time. He didn't care about anyone else's pain, not even when the death he sold claimed his brother and mother. He knew that you must take what you want anyway you have to. That was why he bought these islands, he was king here and this was his jungle to do whatever he wished. Here he was God and all will kneel before him or pay a heavy price. He looked over at the couch in one corner of the room and saw Gloria sitting quietly, still feeling her last dose of "cheer" as it coursed through her veins. He didn't mind her using it, although he himself never touched any drug, it made her more compliant which he liked.

The large doors at the other end of the room swung open and Nico's right hand man Tony walked in with the director of his Asian distribution Kelly Hong. Tony stood six feet tall with a shaved head and tanned skin. He was well built very handsome. Hong stood five-six and looked scared out of his mind.

"Ah Mr. Hong, I see that Tony found you," Nico smiled and for a second Hong swore he looked like a shark about to feed.

Tony approached Nico and sat down in the chair in front of him. Nico leaned down and ran his hands inside the flowered shirt that Tony wore and kissed his cheek and nibbled his ear, never taking his eyes off of Hong. Hong shifted in his seat, nervous and sick at the sight, and began to tremble just a little.

"Mr. Hong we, er… I should say you, have a problem," Channing began to talk as he walked over to the nervous man, "almost a half a million dollars is missing from the Asian coffers. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Hong shook his head and felt sweat roll down his back. His tie seemed to be choking him and he pulled at the knot a little to help him breath.

"Now Mr. Hong," Channing smiled and spoke in an almost lighthearted manner, "Your lips say no-no but your eyes say yes-yes."

Tony stood and walked behind Hong as Channing sat on the table in front of him.

"I disappointed and more than a little hurt that you would do this to me," the shark smile spread across Channing's face, "I pay you well, allow you to have a nice house, wife, and child, and this is how you repay me? I have to ask myself what did I do to you that I deserve to be treated like this, I mean I'm at a loss as to why you would do this to me? I trusted you, protected you, and treated you like a brother and you repay me by shitting on me and stealing MY MONEY!"

The last two words were yelled and Hong felt his bladder release and the warm fluid run down his pants. Channing turned around and then back to face Hong and the shark smile and gentle tone was back.

"Well Mr. Hong, needless to say I have to let you go," he sat back down in front of Hong and shook his head, "I want to show you something."

Channing snapped his fingers and a woman, Tony's sister, also six feet tall, bald and a swimmers build escorted a woman who looked heavily drugged into the room. Hong tried to rise but Tony's strong hand kept him in his seat.

"Sheila," Hong screamed, "You son-of-a-bitch, what have you done to her?"

"You see, you see, it's things like that, that complete lack of respect that you show to me after everything I've done for you, I've never seen anything like it," Channing shook his head, "It just makes me sad."

Hong felt his blood boil. He wanted to pound Channing into mush. He was snapped out of his murderous thoughts by a slap from Tony, "Look at Mr. Channing when he speaks to you!"

"Despite it all Mr. Hong I have no intentions of killing you," the shark smile returned to Channing along with something much more disturbing in his eyes, "I'm going to teach you a three part lesson in the consequences of greed. I hope you learn well, so you can avoid this problem at whatever job you end up at. Tori if you would?"

Tony's sister touched a panel along the side wall and a large screen turned around on the wall. She touched the screen and a drawer opened at the side and she placed a disc in it and closed it. After it loaded the screen was filled with a homemade video that angered and made Hong sick. Tears began to rundown his face and he looked down.

"Oh no, no, no, you can't learn your lesson if you don't watch," Channing nodded and Tony forced Hong's head up so that he could see the abomination that filled the wall. His wife Sheila had both Channing and Tony inside of her. Tony was sodomizing her while Channing had her riding him. The whole room was wired with speakers and the sound of the rough sex bellowed throughout the room. Hong tried to tune it out but the sound overwhelmed his ears. They were taunting her, calling all kinds of vile ugly names as she screamed, humiliated her.

"She really is a great fuck once you get her going," Channing smiled as he bent close to Hong's ear, "Oh be quiet, this next part… well it's so great, she really is a hellcat, but then again you know that already."

The speakers assaulted his ears as they smacked her and made her yell out, "Please fuck me."

There was no lust or feeling behind the words but pure fear.

He could hear Channing telling her, "Your loving husband took money from me and to repay that debt HE GAVE YOU TO ME!"

"YOU BASTARD," Hong screamed, trying to get up.

Channing punched him hard and Hong fell back into the chair.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP, I CAN'T HEAR THE MOVIE," Channing yelled at him, "You're going to love this part."

The scene shifted to what looked like a warehouse somewhere and now Sheila was being assaulted by what looked like thirty men. Her voice could be heard clearly and Hong knew that sound. The sound she made when she had an orgasm, only this one sounded fearful and ashamed. Hong could no longer see the screen because of the tears in his eyes.

Twenty minutes later the video stopped and Channing sat back down in front of him, "I own several sex shops in Bangkok, she will work YOUR debt off, twenty dollars at a time. Lesson number one is complete, now for lesson number two."

The door at the far end of the room opened and Hong screamed and tried to get up but Tony held him down in the chair with an iron grip.

"Mr. Hong I'd like to introduce you to an associate of mine," the shark smile returned, Hong's scream acting like chum, stirring him up for the next strike.

Karl Dessler entered the room with Hong's son Kevin, who looked very afraid.

"This is Karl Dessler, I hire him do things for me sometimes," Channing was acting like this was a board meeting rather than what it was, a torture session, "In order to take some of the weight of your wife's back, no pun intended, Mr. Dessler has accepted the offer of taking your son in lieu of some of his fees."

"BASTARD," Hong screamed and tried to move but Tony held him down. Channing punched Hong in the mouth and broke his jaw.

"NEVER, EVER, SHOUT AT ME," the shark smelled the blood and the fear. He circled Hong in a predator like fashion, "You brought this on with your greed and pettiness not me. Your GREED caused all of this."

Dessler turned around with the boy and went through another door and disappeared.

Hong tried to make some kind sound, some kind of scream, anything at all but the broken jaw prevented him from doing so. His sanity was slipping away he feared. 'What have I done?' the thought turned over and over in his mind along with the images of his wife being used like some kind of sex slave. He was only vaguely aware that they had stood him up and were walking into a small observation room. He gave no resistance as they strapped him into a chair and then strapped his head down so he had to look at the two way mirror. When he was secured, Channing knocked on the window and Dessler opened the curtain so that they could see the room. Kevin was strapped to a table crying, pleading for Dessler to let him go. Hong felt the bile rise up his throat, his mind was now wild with panic as he began to jerk and thrash trying to break free.

The screams and the pleading and the fear that the boy was doing brought the familiar tingling between his legs. He felt his member coming alive as the music of screams and fear played gently in his ears.

"Dessler's grandfather was a Nazi doctor and told him stories of the camps," Channing grinned, "Dessler took it to heart. Now lesson two starts."

He tapped on the glass and Dessler smiled, if you could call it that, and looked down at the squirming boy, "Relax my child, you'll need that energy later."

For an hour Hong was forced to watch Dessler skin his sons arms and legs and so many other things that at least for a little while his mind just shut down. He wasn't there anymore, just the shell.

He was pulled back to the world again by Channing smacking him, "Mr. Hong, wake up. No time for a nap now. Lesson two is complete. Now for lesson three, the last one. Mr. Hong I have no use for religion, but I do like the Muslim way with thieves. If you steal they cut your hand off, "Channing walked to the back of the room and came back with a meat clever. Without saying a word Channing took off Hong's right hand and moved to the left hand and hacked off the thumb. Hong barely felt it, his mind was shattered.

"Lesson three is now complete Mr. Hong, you may go," Channing said to him and looked at Tony, "Take him to the big island and drop him off."

Tony nodded and walked Hong out of the room. Channing turned off the lights in the room and left as the boys screams began again.

Channing Harbor

Wheel Island

4:00 pm local time

At the first far off sound of the seaplane, the small man hopped in his golf cart and headed toward the harbor. By the time he reached the tower overlooking the bay the plane was visible. The small man, three feet eleven inches, stepped off the golf cart and began to climb the stairs up to the bell tower. When he reached the top the plane did its fly by to land in the lagoon. The small man rang the bell and shouted in a thick French accent, "De plane, De plane," pointing toward the sky. Banking left the plane slowly touched down in the water and made its way to the dock. Channing arrived in his golf cart, Tori driving him. He had changed into a white suit and as the twelve passengers disembarked from the plane he studied them. He knew Benson from his photo as well as his wife. He thought to himself that before it was all over he hoped to bed both of them. He also knew that they and the old man who was with them were wild cards and could be dangerous; he would have to keep a close eye on them.

"Welcome my friends," he greeted the group with a fake Spanish accent, "I am your host Mr. Roarke, Welcome to Fantasy Island!"

They all gave him a strange look and he began to laugh, "Sorry I love doing that, it's why I bought the islands. I'm the owner of the islands you may relax, the only law here is mine and no one can arrest you here. But if you break my laws I'll kill you."

Nico smiled and laughed putting everyone at ease except Sam, Freddie, and Al. They saw the cruel set of his jaw and knew he might be laughing now, but he meant it.

Nico walked up to the three of them and extended his hand at Freddie, "Nice to meet you Mr. Benson." Freddie stuck his own out and they shook hands. Sam noticed that Nico had a slight look of hunger as he looked him up and down.

"I thank you for the "items"; I hope you were pleased with the reparations."

"It was more than generous, thank you," Freddie smiled.

Nico took Sam's hand and kissed it as his eyes traveled up and down her body. She fought the involuntary shudder that his stare gave her. She quickly reached out with her left hand and took Freddie hand in hers. Nico had a sly grin on his face as he turned to Al and shook his hand.

"I have several pressing matters I must attend to," he said, "and we still have some unfinished business that we can talk about over dinner if you three will join me on the center island?"

"That would be fine, what time should we get there?"

"Be at the bridge that leads to the island at six-thirty sharp," Nico told them, "You have to be escorted over as that island is mine alone."

"We'll be there," Freddie smiled and shook his hand again.

As he walked away Nico couldn't help but think what the couple would be like as lovers.

"Well," Sam started to say, "I thought he was going to just give you a blow job right here, and the way he looked at me… EW," Sam shuddered and leaned into Freddie and wrapped her arms around his waist, "he gives me the creeps."

"Better hold on to ole Fredo here Sam, Nico might just try to steal him away from you," Al laughed. He felt a sudden sharp pain that threatened to send him to his knees. Sam and Freddie looked at him and each took one arm and led him to a bench to sit.

"Al, are you alright?" Sam asked.

He shook his head yes as he reached into his pocket and fished out a bottle of pain pills. He opened them and took three.

"That's a lot of pills Al," Freddie observed.

"I got a lot of hurt," he smiled and the tension drained out of his face, "the doctor told me that by now just take whatever helped the pain. I don't get a buzz off of them; the cancer is too far along now for that. I'm really luck; this little adventure has done more for the pain than all the pills ever have. I promise Freddie if I reach a point that I think I'm putting you two in danger I'll let you know and remove myself, I'd never do anything to hurt you guys."

"We know that Al," Freddie patted his shoulder and looked at the older man with an affection that surprised Sam with its tenderness, "I need you to hold it together, we… I can't do this without you."

"Good God son, for a thief you suck at lying," Al laughed as color came back into his face, he ran a hand over Freddie's beard and smiled at him with the beginning of tears in his eyes, "You've become quite a man nephew, now give some of that sweet stuff before Channing gets his pecker in you."

Sam, caught off guard, choked on her laughter, as Al released a deep chest rumbling laugh of his own.

Freddie laughed and looked at the two of them, "You're both going to hell for that I hope you know that."

"Let's get to the rooms guys, so Freddie can wash his ass real good for 'ole Nico," Sam slapped Freddie on the ass and took off running, Freddie close behind. Al watched and reached down and touched the rings around his neck, "They remind me of us Natalie, they're almost as in love as we were. It won't be long now baby."

Like I said we are headed into dark waters. The hero can only be as good as the villain is bad. I had to step it up a notch after Chuck. I want to know what you think about our villains. The other thing about a villain is that you have to believe he is capable of harming or killing the hero. I hope you believe these two could do that. They are about to put Sam and Freddie to the biggest test of their love ever and it won't be pretty. I haven't gotten many reviews so I don't know if people are liking this or not, so please let me know what you think.


	5. Recon

Recon

I've decided to warn you all that this story is going to get rough in the next two chapters. You are about to see just how much Sam and Freddie love each other and what lengths they will go to save each other. I know this story is getting dark, but I'm in a dark place right now. I've found a lump under my arm and I am scared out of my mind.

Main House Security Room

Main Wheel Island

5:30pm local time

Nico lounged in his chair in front of the security monitors his robe open, bourbon filled glass in his hand and Tori between his legs as he ran his free hand up and down on Tony. He stared at the main screen and watched as Sam and Freddie made love yet again. They were glorious together and excited him very much, as they did Tori and Tony. He had made up his mind that one or both would become his lover before they left his island. He heard Tony grunt and knew that he had climaxed. Tony then joined his sister and Nico threw his head back and moaned as he reached out and hit the control button that called Dessler's room. He had a job for him and it needed to be discussed before the dinner party.

Dessler's Bungalow

Wheel Island Three

5:35pm local time

Dessler rolled over the young Polynesian girl, maybe fourteen years old at most, and answered the wall com in his room, "Dessler."

"I need you to come to the main house now, I have a job for you later tonight," Channing spoke over the open channel.

Dessler loathed the mongrel blooded deviant and all his sexual proclivities, he was a disgusting human being who would be thrown away when the Aryan Race reclaimed the world. Dessler tolerated the bastard only because of the money and the supply of manna that he kept him supplied with, the potion that allowed him to achieve his Godlike state. He would gladly grind the deviant faggot bastard under his heel when he and his brother brought the Fourth Reich to full fruition. He would skin his cock first and force the smug faggot to eat it. His mouth formed an ugly crease that was as close to a smile as his miserable soul could manage.

"I'll be there in five minutes," he replied and turned back to the young Polynesian girl on his bed. She was of course an inferior mongrel bitch, the same as Channing, but she served well as a sexual outlet.

He made sure the ball and gag were secure as well as the piano that tied her to the bed board and cut into her wrist as she struggled against them. Her eyes were wild with fear and pain. He had severed the tendon along the back of her right foot when she tried to kick him. He wished the gag hadn't been in place so he could have enjoyed the scream she let out when his razor had cut the tendon. He was excited as he looked at her, the fresh bruise that was forming on her cheek, the paper thin cuts on her small tender young breast, and the portions of her stomach skin that he had so carefully sliced away.

"Rest easy my child, I'll be back before you know it," he whispered in her ear as he pinched one of her nipples as hard as she could, getting the squeal and look of pain that he wanted, "We have so many more games to play," he licked the side of her face and dressed himself for the meeting with Channing.

Main House, Channing Bedroom

Main Wheel Island

5:45pm local time

Dessler felt the gorge rise in his throat as he entered Channing's bedroom. Channing was mounting Tony as the man's sister kissed Channing while sitting on Tony's face.

'Perverted pieces of shit' Dessler thought as he looked down at his shoes, attempting to dislodge the image of them having sex from his mind.

' The three grunted and groaned like common farm animals,' Dessler thought with contempt for all three of them.

He cleared his throat and Nico turned around and motioned for him to step closer to the bed. Dessler moved closer to the bed, noticing that he didn't stop his rhythm, he just kept humping.

"I expect a visit tonight… uh… yes… either Benson or his woman, not both, is probably going to investigate… that's it baby… the underground facility tonight," Channing never looked up at Dessler, he just kept his rhythm up as he stared into Tony's eyes and kept pumping away, "I want you the capture, and DO NOT HARM them, whichever one does and take them to your "room" and contact me. I have plans for one who stays behind," he stopped as the woman licked his face and the two exchanged tongues, then began to speak after a grunt and groan, "Don't hurt the person, or you'll pay dearly, do you understand me Dessler!"

"Yes," he replied feeling the urge to slit all three of their throats. The vile display that they put on for him was making him sick and he couldn't wait to get out of their sight and back to his young lady and the sights and sounds of normal sex.

Bridge to Main Island

Wheel Island Two

6:20pm local time

Freddie and Al stood in their black tux's watching for the guards to arrive and open the bridge to let them cross to the main island. Freddie felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned around only to be stunned once again at his beautiful wife in her blue strapless gown that stopped just above her knees and showed off her fantastic figure to its full glory. She never ceased to amaze him with her beauty. He felt a stir in his stomach looking at her. How he had ever conned her into falling in love with him he never knew, but was thrilled everyday that she had. They stared at each other and she gave him the look that set his body on fire.

'God she makes my blood boil,' he thought, 'I want to spend the rest of my life in bed with her showing her how much she means to me and just how much I love and need her.'

She looked him up and down and licked her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a long wet kiss on his lips.

As they broke apart Freddie whispered in her ear, too late they had found the cameras in their rooms and were sure that mics were everywhere, "After dinner tonight, while Nico is entertaining everyone, I'll slip off and do a little recon of his island."

"You always get recon duty and all I get is delay and distract duty mister, I want to do recon for once," Sam whispered back at him and gave him her "take no shit" glare.

"Oh, alright, if it'll make you happy baby, take it," he kissed her nose and ran his hand over her ass slowly.

"I'll keep my eyes out for a place not watched by cameras for you to do something about that," she smiled as she ran her hand over his ass as well.

"Easy you two," Al laughed, "the guards are coming. I swear do you both act like this all the time?"

"Pretty much," Sam grinned and took Freddie's hand, leaning on his arm.

Al smiled at the couple and started to walk toward them when a sharp pain gripped him and forced the air from his lungs. He staggered and fell to both knees before Sam and Freddie could get to him.

'Not yet,' he thought, 'not yet you bastard. I've got some more shit to do before you can have these old bones. I'm not done yet by a long shot.'

Sam and Freddie each took an arm and Freddie spoke in a low voice to him, "Al are you alright?"

"Well the obvious answer is no I'm not, but I'll be fine son, just the grim reaper letting me know he's in town," Al smiled through the pain, "but the bastard is going to have to wait his turn, we got shit to do."

Al reached into his pocket and took the bottle of pills out and shook two free and popped them in his mouth. After a minute or so, using their hands, Al stood and moved to the guard shack by the bridge.

"Al you can go back to your room if you want," Freddie tried to give him a gentle, confident smile, but couldn't quite pull it off.

"Oh hell, I'm quite capable of going to dinner and making small talk," Al looked at Freddie grumpily, "I might have to get Sam to cut my food up for me and maybe hold my dick when I have to pee since the doctor said not to lift anything heavy," Al winked at Sam, who had to turn her head as she laughed.

"I see the pain pills are working," Freddie grinned.

"No, but my Goddamn dander is up you little shit," Al looked at Freddie with fire in his eyes, "The day I can't do my fucking job you little snot nosed brat, I'll let you know, till then, you worry about keeping up with me. I still remember when you pissed and shit in your dippers, hell I changed you and wiped your sorry little ass, I think the thought of a real man around your pretty wife has got you just clinching your asshole up that this eighty year old could fuck you under the table, little shit!"

"Easy Al," Freddie laughed, "I give, you win."

"Goddamn right I do BOY," Al then started to laugh, "Still want' a fuck with this old man SON?"

"Hell no," Freddie held his hands up in surrender, "but no way in hell is Sam going to hold your dick."

Al winked at Sam who blushed, "Like we'd tell you anyway?"

The guards stepped up to the gate and asked for their names. After being told them they checked the clipboard in their hands and raised the gate,"Continue down the bridge and you'll see the other guard shack and they will have someone to escort you to the main house, you folks have a good evening," the main guard said to them, a speech he must have given thousands of time form the way he rattled it off with no emotion.

The trio started across the long bridge.

Dining Room/Main House

Main Wheel Island

6:35pm local time

Nico strutted around the room like peacock, preening its feathers, glad handing all the guest. Freddie could sense the undercurrent of menace that seeped from Channing's pores. This man was far more devious and ruthless that he appeared to be, Freddie was sure of that. He noticed the tall man and woman who accompanied him wherever he went. Both had their heads shaved and it was obvious that they were related; probably brother and sister, and they shadowed Channing like watchdogs. He was sure the two were lethal, but they also had a creepy vibe that was off the chart.

Tony and Tori were only two years apart in age, but since they had been five and three they had been inseparable. It was their father that had shown them the joys of physical love between a man and a woman and a man. He had taken Tony first and then Tori. When they had gotten older their father had brought others into the tight knit group. Tony and Tori had liked it at first, till dad had started paying more attention to the younger children he was bring in. While they would make love, the brother and sister planed the death of their father. They had quietly smothered him one morning after the three had made love.

With the death of their father, the siblings had been forced to work the streets to survive. They did VERY WELL. One night as they talked together, Nico's car had pulled up. He got out and the siblings were instantly aware that they felt more than a strong attraction to the shorter man. They had gotten in his car and had spent the next two days involved in a carnal fueled orgy that had taken them all by surprise. Tony and Tori had fallen in love with the brutal, charismatic Channing and quickly became his bodyguards as well as lovers. While Channing felt love only for himself, he developed a strong attraction to the brother and sister and like having them around him.

As the guest began to make their way to the large main table Freddie noticed that Dessler had entered the room and approached Channing, whispering in his ear and getting a nod in return from Nico. As they were seated Freddie saw that Dessler had been seated in front of him and smirked before speaking to him, "Heil Karl, how's the grandfather?"

Dessler quickly stood with murder in his eyes.

"Sit down Dessler," Nico ordered in a most friendly tone, "Sit."

As Dessler sat back down Freddie flashed him a shit eating grin and said to Nico, "That's pretty good Nico, can you make him fetch or roll over too?"

Nico laughed, "I've even house trained him Benson, he flushes and washes his hands and everything."

Dessler dug his nails into his leg so hard, trying to keep his anger under control, that he drew blood. He wanted to kill them both, and when the time was right he would.

"I don't usually talk about business over dinner," Nico turned to face Freddie, "but I'm sort of pressed for time Benson, so I need you to get my chemicals from you now. If I get them in the next twenty-four hours I'll add another two million to the payment."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the previous stated fee and then two percent of the profit," Freddie had his best poker face on and looked Channing square in the eyes. The two stared at each other and then Channing began to smile.

"I knew there was something I liked about you Benson," his face took on the look of shark facing off against another shark and trying to decide when and where to make his move, "how long will it take you to get the product here?"

"Get me back to Oahu and give me thirty minutes then get me back and you'll have your stuff. One catch though, I want to see the mixing plant," Freddie raised his eyebrow, as if to say that a no was a deal breaker with him.

Channing leered at him and nodded yes as he spoke, "I'd love to have you join me on the trip Freddie, do you mind if I call you Freddie?"

"Call me whatever you want, but I don't take checks," Freddie said in a very firm tone, looking like a shark himself, just waiting for the chance to strike.

"Cool," Nico smiled, "I'll take you to my plane and we'll get you to Oahu in about ninety minutes.

Nico stood and pushed a button near his chair and Tony and Tori stepped forward. He sent them to ready the plane and then pointed to the door to his office, "I'll get your cash for the two "items" and then we can go to pick up the "package", it should only be a few hours. You can bring your wife and friend if you like."

"I'll just let them stay here I think," Freddie said, "I'll go tell them I'm leaving and then meet you in your office."

Nico nodded and started off toward his office as Freddie spoke to Sam and Al.

"We're going to pick up the chemical," he told them, "shouldn't be more than four hours to four and a half hours. If you don't hear from me then do whatever you think is best. Sam you be careful while you're poking around, you hear me? Al keep an eye on Dessler, because if he stays behind he might just try to follow Sam."

"Don't worry Fredo my boy, I'll cover her for you," Al smiled and winked.

"Shit, now I'm more worried about Al than Dessler," Freddie grinned.

"If I was ever going to cheat on you, which I won't," Sam placed her arms around Freddie's neck, "he would be the one who I would cheat with."

After a long kiss, Sam looked up at Freddie and stared into his brown eyes with a worried look on her face, "Be careful babe, Channing scares me almost as much as Dessler. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"The same to you baby," Freddie stared into her bright blue eyes, "these guys don't play, so PLEASE be careful. I can't take losing you."

They hugged and Freddie walked off toward Nico's office.

Thirty minutes after Freddie and Nico left with the "bald Ken and Barbie" dolls, as Sam called them she touched Al's arm and then slipped out of the room. Just as he lost sight of her another wave of pain struck him like a blow to the stomach. He was near a chair and just did manage to sit down before his legs gave out. This wave of pain was by far the worst he had ever had. It threatened to take his breath and left him dizzy and shaking. He fumbled in his pocket and after several minutes managed to open the pill bottle and get three of the pain pills out. He flagged down a waiter with a tray of champagne and took two glasses and took the three pills with one of the glasses before setting it back on the tray. He leaned back in the chair and waited for the relief to come.

'I'm so close to ending this thing, cut me some slack goddamn it, let me finish this thing out,' he thought and prayed, 'just let me finish the job.'

During all of this he missed Dessler as he slipped out of the room.

Underground Complex

Main Wheel Island

8:00pm local time

The two armed guards walked their route for the fifth time of the night. It is a proven fact that when you do the same thing over and over again that you begin to find shortcuts in how you do them and that you become more lax in the execution of the actions. The two guards on duty certainly fell into that category. They talked about the weather, which got laid last, how they got laid, and when they would get laid again. They both failed to look into the left corner of the hallway they were walking, and therefore missed the black shadow that moved as they walked past, the same shadow that had watched them pass twice before. Sam quietly slipped away from the shadows and moved with the grace of a dancer toward the connecting hallway, having already fired Freddie's little "camera gun", the little device that caused all cameras to "wink out" as Freddie called it. There would be no video of tonight's little raid. It was hidden, along with several other of Freddie's "devices" in her shoe. Even an x-ray wouldn't be able to find them unless they knew where to look. She was dressed in black and wore her gummed soled shoes so that she made no noise. She knew that for the next ten minutes she had free range of both hallways so she carefully made her way down the left side of the corridor till she came to a glass wall that overlooked what she discovered was a launching bay with three tall rockets being prepared for launch. Atop of each rocket was a large wedge that looked like a stealth bomber, only a little bigger. The tune Freddie had begun to hum and sing under his breath since the mission began popped into her head.

Fly me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>On Jupiter and Mars<p>

She smiled as the lyrics floated through her head. She decided that it was worth the risk and took a slow even walk past the glass wall and came to a series of doors, all with keycard locks. She smiled and pressed the side of her right shoe and a blank card with a coded stripe on it slid out from the heal. She swiped it in the first door and quickly stepped inside. She found herself at the back of a control room full of technicians working at various consoles. She quickly ducked behind a row of main frames and began to listen to the cross talk of the technicians

"We are at t-minus twenty-eight hours and counting."

"I'm still showing a red light on gyro stabilizer two… No just replace it; you know how Mr. Channing is.

"Roger, begin solid fuel loading."

"Beginning system check of lander one."

"Jesus, I'll be glad when they go, these long shifts are killing me."

"So anyway I told her, I said, "You come home with one more pair of shoes and I'll have to put MY shoes up your ass!"

"Roger, downloading guidance."

"Begin loading supplies."

Sam slipped around the main frames and studied the console in front of her. The person manning it was talking to someone who must have been on the moon.

"Everything is ready and waiting for Mr. Channing's arrival. The mixing labs are ready to go."

Sam eased back around the main frames and silently made her way out of the room. She checked her watch and saw that she had four minutes before the next guard pass. She decided to check out one more room and then pack it in for the night. She swiped the card and was just about to step into the room when she saw Dessler's face, the most sinister face she believed she had ever seen, and it was twisted into what must pass as a smile for him. He was flanked on either side by four guards carrying automatic weapons. 'Shit,' was what passed through her mind, but she said nothing.

"Hello Mrs. Benson, we've been waiting for you."

Sam threw the smoke pellet down and as soon as it hit the room filled with smoke and she leaped out the door. She ran to her left and deeper into the complex in the vain hope that they would go the wrong way. As soon as she rounded the corner she came face to face with two guards. Sam leapt in the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to guard one's jaw. She felt and heard the satisfying crack as the man's jaw gave way. Guard two's attempt at a punch was blocked by Sam as she grabbed his arm and then snapped it over her left leg. Before he could scream in pain Sam punched him so hard in the face that she knocked him out along with four teeth that he swallowed. She picked up his weapon and started running again as she heard Dessler and company coming down the hall. Before she got to the corner, Dessler and company caught sight of her one of the guards fired a quick burst at her. Dessler spun around and with his stiletto slashed the guards throat open to the spinal column, "I said take her ALIVE!" he screamed.

As Sam darted through the hallway she noticed that there were two fire extinguishers mounted on either side of the wall some two feet apart from each other. She stood at the end of the hallway and waited for the first group of guards to round the corner and reach the first extinguisher. She fired a quick three shot burst and the hallway exploded in a cloud of white oxygen depriving power, and a concussion that knocked the four men on their backs, stunned.

The second group of four, Dessler wasn't with them, rounded the corner and charged her. Another three shot burst and once again the hallway turned white and the four men went down.

"Later chumps," Sam laughed and took off down the hallway again. By now she had run around in a circle and was less than thirty feet from the place she had entered from. She kept running and turned back to see if anyone was coming, and everything went black.

Channing Harbor

Wheel Island

10:00pm local time

Nico and Freddie stepped onto the dock and Nico handed the two packages he carried to a man in a white jumpsuit and told him to make sure it got loaded safely. The man nodded and got in a golf cart and drove away.

Nico turned to Freddie and smiled, "Well let's go to my office and discuss our upcoming trip and partnership."

Freddie was usually very good at feeling what was going on around him. It is what had saved him numerous times before. As he climbed into the golf cart with Channing his "spider-sense" was tingling. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what just yet. 'Maybe it's the way he keeps looking at his phone and smiling,' he thought, but something was rotten in Denmark for sure. They approached the bridge to the main island and the guard lifted the gate and let them pass.

"So Freddie, may I call you Freddie, did you ever play baseball as a youth?" Nico asked in a sing song voice, like they were friends.

"Ah… a few times," Freddie was now totally confused, "why?"

"Well I did play a lot and discovered that I had a real aptitude for the game, particularly hitting," Nico smiled at Freddie, "I was very good at switch hitting," his hand strayed over onto Freddie's leg and rubbed it.

"I found that I could only hit one way," Freddie said, with some disgust, as he removed Nico's hand from his leg.

"I bet I could make you change your mind," he leered at Freddie, but there was something else in his eyes that Freddie noticed that sent a chill through him. He looked like a poker player who had a Royal Flush and had just got you to push all in. It set a fire in the pit of his stomach, 'SAM', his mind screamed. It took every ounce of his self control not to grab Nico by the throat and make him tell him what he meant by that.

They arrived at the house and exited the golf cart and mounted the steps to the house. As they walked into the room Freddie noticed that Tony and Tori had beaten them back. Nico gestured for Freddie to sit in a chair in front of his desk. Freddie uneasily sat down and waited for Nico the start talking.

"In about twenty-six hours, we will lift off and then you will get to see the factory I have built to mix and refine the Diesosaline into Sodie. I think you'll be quite impressed with it. Can I offer you a drink?"

"No thank you," Freddie replied.

"Well then let's get this party started," Nico touched something under his desk and restraints suddenly gripped his wrist.

'What the…," Tony stepped up and punched Freddie hard in the mouth.

"Easy Tony, we don't want him bruised now do we?" Nico smiled and nodded at Tori and the screen came on and she typed in a code. The video window opened up and Dessler was standing in front of the camera.

"Luckily for us Dessler's little "workshop" is located on another island," Channing began to explain as he walked around the desk and sat in front of Freddie, "It seems that all my security cameras in my complex suddenly stopped working. It seems Freddie that we, and by we I mean YOU, have a small problem. It seems that while we were conducting business tonight," Nico nodded at Tori who zoomed out so that Freddie could see Sam, in her bra and panties only, strapped to a table behind Dessler, "your wife decided to do some sightseeing of her own. While minor, she did do some damage and hurt several of my men. Well you see the dilemma here, I just can't let things like that go unpunished, people would walk all over me if I did that. Now Dessler here has offered to take your wife as trade for some of the debt that I owe him, but to let him do anything to her would be like destroying the "Mona Lisa" or something like that. But someone MUST pay for this breach of protocol. Are you following me so far?"

"You hurt her and I'll hunt you down and make Dessler look like a fucking boy scout," Freddie spit out at Channing.

"That's just option one. Option two," he nodded and the camera zoomed out more and he could see Al on another table, in his underwear, "is he can work on the old man, but option two is the least favorite of the choices. I mean he's taking pain pills for the last stages of cancer, like he did tonight, with champagne no less, so that brings us to the third option. I have more money than I can spend so paying Dessler isn't a problem for me, but as I said I can't let this go so," Nico stood up and walked behind Freddie and bent over him to unbutton his shirt before running his hand down inside and down his chest, "Mmmm… spend the night with Tony, Tori, and myself and then take the beating for your wife and they both walk away unhurt," he whispered this in Freddie's ear before nibbling on it.

Freddie had to force the bile back down in his stomach to keep from throwing up. 'So this is what he meant about being able to change his mind, God what a sick twisted fuck Channing is,' Freddie thought.

"How do I know that you'll keep your end of the deal?" saying the words left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"You don't, you just simply have no other choice in the matter. But I'll tell you what, I'll get Dessler to let them go now so you can see if that will speed things along."

Freddie hissed, "YES!"

"Dessler let them go."

With a look of a child who finds that the Christmas gift that he has opened isn't his and must be given back, Dessler freed both of them and told them to go.

Still standing behind Freddie Nico motioned for Tony to come over, "Help Mr. Benson out of those pants Tony darling, they look most uncomfortable."

While Tony obeyed, Nico removed Freddie's shirt and began to kiss his neck. Freddie felt a wave of revulsion snake through his body and once again fought the urge to throw up.

"Tony, Freddie doesn't look like he wants to play," Nico sighed as he roamed his hands over Freddie's chest and kissed his neck, "ask him to come out to play."

As Tony took Freddie in his mouth Freddie shut his mind down and went to a place where it was just Sam and him.

My test turned out fine, but it's been a tough two weeks. Sorry for the delay, I'll try to do better. I'm guessing from the reviews or lack thereof that people don't like this story. I'm going to keep it up because I do like writing it. As always let me know what you think. I know it's pretty heavy right now, but the good guys always finish first! 


	6. ZeroG

Zero-G

Main Wheel Island Underground Complex

Holding Room

8:36am local time

Sam and Al sat with their backs against far wall facing the only door in or out of the room. They had been in the room since eleven o'clock the night before, and Sam was afraid that Channing may have killed Freddie already and was just waiting to kill them. One nagging thought kept running through her mind, 'Why didn't Channing let Dessler kill them? Maybe Freddie hadn't given him the chemical, maybe he died without telling Channing what he wanted to know.'

She was glad that her anger was so strong because it was all that was keeping her from falling apart. She had worked out several painful, agonizing, slow deaths for Dessler and Channing while they had been imprisoned in the white sterile room.

At the sound of someone opening the door, Sam and Al stood; ready to face whatever was coming. When the door opened two armed guards stepped into the room followed closely by Channing and Dessler. Channing had a smug smile on his face and Dessler looked like he stepped out of a child's nightmare, some kind of pale monster that crawled up from the grave, and for the first time in a long time, Sam was afraid.

"Well Mrs. Benson you certainly had a very busy night," Channing walked toward her and sniffed her hair as he cupped the left cheek of her ass.

Sam jerked away from his touch and spit in his face, her hand drew back to slap him but Dessler's impossibly cold hand stopped her.

"No need to be so rude my dear, after all we are drinking from the same trough so to speak," Channing snapped his fingers and the door opened again. This time the guards brought in what looked like a dead body and dumped it in the floor. Only when it moaned did Sam realize that it was alive. She then noticed the wedding band and she screamed and ran toward the body, "FREDDIE!"

Al made a lunge at Channing, only to be met with a sharp blow to the solar plexus that sent him back to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Now that was stupid old man," Nico taunted him, "you didn't really think your old cancer riddled ass would be able to do anything to me did you? I'm untouchable you old fart!"

"I'll take you with me when I go you mouthy little shit," Al smiled and sat up and crawled over to Freddie.

"He's still breathing," Sam told Al through her tears, "Oh God baby, they worked you over real good didn't they?"

Freddie managed to open one eye and take in his surroundings. He then focused his eye on Sam and Al, and through the pain pushed away from them, "Get your fucking hands off me, both of you!"

Sam and Al both looked at him in stunned disbelief at his outburst. They turned at the sound of Nico's laughter and glared at him.

"Hubby doesn't want to play with you anymore my dear," Nico looked like a smiling snake oil seller from the old west, "It seems you and the old man have cost him very dearly. Would you care to see what he paid to keep you both alive?"

Freddie tried to get up, but the heel of Dessler's shoe dug into his jaw and sent him back to the floor.

Sam tried to go to him but Freddie kicked at her and shouted, "Get away from me!"

Channing touched a recessed panel on the back wall and a screen came out and then an image came up.

Sam watched in horror as she realized the image was of Channing and Tony taking turns sodomizing Freddie while beating him unmercifully. She turned to look at Freddie and saw the tears running down his face, and she snapped.

With a yell that reverberated around the walls of the room, she jumped at Nico and got a roundhouse kick by Dessler and into Nico's jaw. She then grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, grabbing a pen from his pocket and turning just in time to jab it into Dessler's left eye. His scream almost sounded like that of a hog or pig, and made Sam happy because of it. Dessler still managed to backhand her across the room just before Al tackled him at the waist. Al drove several blows to Dessler's stomach and two at his balls. The armed guards then pulled Al off of him and shoved him into the corner with Freddie and Sam.

Nico stood up and shook his head as Dessler started toward the corner, "Not yet Dessler, but soon, very soon."

Dessler retreated to a corner of the room and shot a poisoned laced look at Sam. 'You're going to pay you little bitch, I promise,' he thought.

"That was very rude my dear," Nico said as he walked closer to the corner, "here I am imparting wisdom on just how much your husband loves you and you go and kick me in the mouth, so not cool."

Nico suddenly delivered eight hard kicks to Sam's body, his mask of civility giving way to the true monster that lived within him, and all that was missing were horns. Then just as suddenly as it slipped it returned and the monster was returned to its place somewhere in his black soul.

"Now, do you see what you made me do?" he was standing back from them wiping his shoe off, "I don't like having to lose my temper, but if that's what it takes I'll do it. You three will be joining us for our trip and when we get to the moon Dessler here will get to "indulge" himself with the three of you. I've made sure that this video loops so it will play for you to watch till we board. Have a nice day."

After Nico, Dessler, and the guards left Sam gingerly sat up and tried to touch Freddie. He jerked away, "You had one thing to do, "don't get caught", and what did you do, you got caught," he turned to Al, "you were suppose to keep your eye out for her, but you were too busy taking pain pills to even do that simple job."

"Baby, please it's alright," Sam was crying, trying to reach out to him, but Freddie crawled away from her, "please baby I know you're hurting. I can't believe you would do that for me, that you love me that much."

Freddie curled himself into a ball and began to wail and sob, sounds that broke Sam's heart. She scooted forward and placed her arms around him and began to cry as she stroked his hair and whispered to him, "I can't imagine what you had to go through, but I do know you're the greatest man I have ever known and I will love you till the day I die."

Sam started to sit up, fearing that she had lost him forever when she felt his hand cover hers. She looked down and helped pull him into a sitting position. He looked at her and buried his head on her shoulder and let her hold him as he cried.

'I'll kill that bastard for this,' Al thought as he watched Sam and Freddie hold each other.

The video continued to loop in the room, the sounds of the rape stinging everyone's ears and the sights making Al and Sam sick. Freddie didn't look at all; he retreated into himself and rocked back and forth in a ball.

Sam finally stood and walked to the wall screen. She stood in front of it and felt a wave of pure hatred for Channing and his "boy toy". She wanted them to die in the most painful and slow way possible. She let out a scream that rattled the walls and leapt at the screen, feet first, and slammed into the screen with the full force of her wrath. The screen cracked at the point of impact and sent thousands of intricate little spider web like cracks all over the glass.

"FUCK YOU CHANNING," she screamed, "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!"

She crawled back to Freddie and rubbed his back and whispered in his ear and kissed him.

Main Wheel Island Underground Complex

Holding Room

1:25pm local time

The door opened and Channing walked into the room to find the trio sitting against the far wall. They were staring at him, and he could feel the hate radiating from them like heat from an oven. He looked at the broken screen and clucking sound with his tongue.

"I swear, I believe you three are the rudest people I've ever met," he walked around to stand in front of them, "You do realize that I'll have to take that screen out of your part of the money don't you sweet cheeks?" he ran a hand across Sam's face and made a kissing noise.

Freddie jumped at him and brought Channing down, quickly delivering four rabbit punches to his kidney before the guards kicked him off.

Nico was helped up to his feet and he turned and grabbed Sam by the throat pulling her up and into his arms, "Don't you ever FUCKING hit me," he slapped Sam hard and then kissed her, "I promise you bitch you'll make a video with me before you die. Now you three of you get up, we've moved up the launch time and it's time to board. I'll keep wifey here with me just to make sure we don't have any problems. Dessler!"

Dessler stepped into the room and took Sam from Channing, wearing a black eye patch over the eye that that Sam had stabbed the pen into.

Freddie and Al stood and began to follow Channing and Dessler down hallway, four armed guards trailing behind them. Freddie and Al looked on in awe as they entered the launch area and saw the three large rockets and the three ships that were perched on the nose cone of each.

"The rockets are NASA surplus and the ships are part U.S. and part Russian design," Nico smiled proudly at the rockets, "The design also incorporates stealth technology which helps keep my little enterprise a secret. The black color also helps keep nosey sky watchers from spotting us; we blend in with the environment."

"You land those things on the moon?" Freddie asked as they passed by one of the rockets.

"No, sweet cheeks," Nico ran his tongue over his lips and leered at him, "Each ship has a total of four landers that can ferry up to seven people at a time to the base which is located in the crater Collins just north of the Sea of Tranquility. I think you'll all be impressed with just how well I've set everything up. I have over a hundred and eleven people working and living there at the moment."

"Isn't that a waste of money?" Al asked, "You just now got the Diesosaline, what could they have been doing there to warrant the price?"

"Let's just say that all kind of things can be done in that kind of environment and I make a pretty penny off of my "rental property", Nico smiled and raised his eyebrows at Al.

"Once I get the "Sodie" back here," he extended his arms, gesturing to the complex, "I'll be able to run the world if I want to. People will cut off body parts just to get a fix of this stuff and it's one hundred percent addictive, so I can't lose."

"I hope you fall into a vat of the shit," Sam spit, only to have Dessler punch her in the jaw.

"Touch her again you motherfucker and I'll…" Freddie began to say, but Dessler cut him off with a snarl and cutting remark.

"You'll what, take it up the ass again you faggot?" he smiled at the way Freddie tried to break free and rush him.

"Oh my God," Channing laughed and grinned at Freddie, "Did he just go THERE? I believe he did lover. Surely you're not going to take that, oh wait I think you already did take it. You know I think you started to like it just a little there at the end, you were grunting and saying "fuck me", and "give me that cock", yeah darling," Channing ran his hand down Sam's shirt twisting her breast hard, till she yelled, "hubby even blew a load in Tony's mouth and then took one from both of us. He fucking got into it baby and you will to, I promise!"

They reached the third rocket and entered the elevator that took them the loading gantry for the ship. As they stepped out of the elevator the pilots stepped up to Channing and spoke to him, "Twenty-two minutes till launch sir. Solid and liquid fuel has been loaded and we are on schedule."

Both pilots looked at the group and then settled their eyes on Freddie. The two women's eyes went wide for a second and then they nonchalantly looked away like nothing had happened, except one of them coughed and caught Freddie's eye, giving him a nod.

'Of course the pilots are women, and of course Freddie knows them,' Sam thought as she quietly watched the exchange between them, 'I should have his dick bronzed,' she smiled, 'I could make a fortune out of it making sex toys, at least half the world would buy them just finding out who's package was being sold. I think they maybe our way to get the upper hand in this mess.'

Channing grabbed a hand full of Sam's hair and pulled her from Dessler's grip, "We need to suit up and strap in my dear. The pilots and guards will escort your hubby and the old man to their places. One little thing happens," Channing pointed at Freddie and Al, "no matter how small and she dies very painfully. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Freddie said looking at Sam and flashing an unspoken code between them. She nodded her understanding quickly and looked away.

Channing pulled Sam forward toward the cockpit, Dessler's right behind them, looking like some demonic human lap dog missing one of his ears.

"This way gentleman," the two pilots said, pointing toward the rear of the craft. With a shove from the guards, Al and Freddie began to walk to the aft of the ship. Once they reached their launch positions, the two pilots began to strap Freddie and Al in as the guards left.

"Jesus Freddie," one of them said as she looked him over, "what the hell happened to you and why are you here?"

"Long story Ashley," Freddie whispered, "Ashley and Farrah I'd like you to meet my great-uncle Al."

Al smiled at the two women and took each ones hands and kissed it, "Taught the boy everything he knows about sex," he winked at them.

"Down horndog," Freddie scolded Al and then turned back to the women, "What the hell are you two doing working for a sleazy S.O.B. like Channing?"

They both shrugged their shoulders and Farrah spoke, "Times are tough, NASA laid us off and there just aren't many job opening in the private sector for female astronauts. He offered a lot of money and it was a chance to get back into space, so for better or worse, we took it. He hired eight of us in all. Now what's your story baby?"

"Long story short," Freddie looked to make sure no one was listening, "I'm going to pull all this down around his fucking head. He's about to make a deadly drug on that moonbase, and I ain't going to let that shit make it back."

"Whatever we can do to help you got it," Ashley told him, as she finished strapping him in.

"How long does it take us to reach the moon?" Freddie was already in planning mode.

"Once we refuel, twenty hours, give or take," Ashley said, "these things have better engines than the Apollo's NASA used."

"Refuel, how?"

"It takes a lot of fuel to get these heavy bastards off the ground Freddie," Farrah gestured at the ship, "He's got a space station locked in a polar orbit, that's where we refuel for the trip to the moon."

"Polar orbit?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Everything orbits around the equator," Ashley took over the story, "a polar orbit goes from pole to pole. It helps keep the station from being seen, the whole stealth thing you know."

"What are the odds of us being able to get to Sam and then taking over the station when we get there?" Freddie saw the plan clearly in his mind.

"Depends on what you got in mind," Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "none of the supplies are on this ship, so we only have the two guards, unless you count that creep Dessler. There aren't any weapons on board because the landers use a pure oxygen life-support system and are therefore very flammable. If you get unbuckled before Channing and company and can get to the cockpit before we dock you might be able to do whatever it is you have in mind."

"After we take them out can you two get us to the moon and help us destroy that base?" Freddie suddenly had the old gleam back in his eyes Al noticed.

"Anything you ask baby," Farrah winked at him, "We owe you a lot for old times' sake."

"When you hear me say "zero-G" you'll have one minute before I give everyone else the clear to un-strap," Ashley leaned down and kissed Freddie's cheek and gave Al a wink.

.

.

Channing and Dessler finished strapping into their chairs, having already strapped Sam in her chair.

"T-minus five minutes and counting"

Ashley and Farrah entered the cockpit and settled into their places and began to strap in.

Nico turned and ran his hand over Sam's breast, squeezing it roughly. He saw her grim reaction and smiled, "You'll come to love it my dear, just like your old man did."

Sam said nothing; she just spit in his face and turned her head.

Nico grabbed her breast and squeezed it as hard as he could, trying to make her scream out, but Sam wouldn't oblige. She clamped her eyes closed and thought of Freddie.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you, bitch," Nico swore to her.

"T-minus one minute and twenty-seconds."

"Video from shuttle three for you sir," Farrah announced.

"Let's see it then," he commanded.

Tony and Tori appeared on screen, "We have contacted the base," Tony spoke, "they will have the lab ready by the time we touchdown sir."

"Excellent work," Nico grinned, "we will have some "break-in" to do with Mrs. Benson after we arrive, my lovely's."

The siblings just leered at each other and nodded, "Yes sir."

"T-minus forty-five seconds and counting"

"Switching to internal systems, umbilical retracting, systems at one hundred percent," Ashley called out.

"T-minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six…"

"We have ignition," Farrah reported as the ship began to roar and shake with unbelievable pent up fury.

"Four, three, two, one, liftoff!"

Sam felt as if the hand of God hand suddenly laid itself on her chest and pushed her into the seat. She could feel the rocket begin to rise as she saw smoke plum by the windows and the launch platform begin to disappear from sight.

"Beginning roll maneuver in ten seconds, go for throttle up."

"Roger, go for throttle up," Ashley reached and touched the throttle button and a second more powerful blast pushed the passengers back into the seats, "Beginning roll in three, two, one, roll."

The ship began to roll over on its side and then to an upside down position, at least that was how Sam thought it looked like. By now they were past the clouds and into a blight blue sky that was just beginning to show signs of darkness somewhere ahead.

"First stage shut down in five, four, three, two, one, mark."

"Roger, first stage shut down," Ashley hit another switch and the hand on Sam's chest seemed to relax some.

"Jettison first stage."

"Jettisoning first stage," Ashley repeated and hit the switch.

There was a loud bang and everyone was thrown forward to the maximum reach of the restraints hard and fast. Two seconds later the second stage ignited and everyone was thrown back into the seat again much harder than the first time at launch. Sam could now see the beginning of a curve to the Earth and a black horizon. The roar of the engines still rang threw Sam's ears as she noticed that the view out the window wasn't like the views she had seen on T.V. at all. The curve of the earth was different and she couldn't see the land masses that she should be able to see. Nico noticed her gaze and answered the question in her mind, "We're going into a polar orbit, less chance of prying eyes."

"Coming up on stage two shut down in four, three, two, one."

Ashley reached out and hit the switch and the second stage went silent. There was a metallic popping sound and a jolt as Ashley stated, "We have second stage separation, we are go for orbital insertion at T-plus three minutes and sixteen seconds. Zero-G."

.

.

At Ashley's words Freddie and Al unhooked themselves and found themselves floating in the compartment.

"You alright?" Freddie asked Al.

Al smiled and turned a flip in the air, "I feel great. I wonder what it's like to get laid in space? Talk about crossing something off the bucket list."

"Let's get this over with and then I'm sure some lovely lady will be glad to help a decrepit old man get his rocks off," Freddie laughed.

"Decrepit old man?" Al gritted his teeth, "I'll shove my decrepit old foot up your ass you…"

Freddie turned around fast, a look of anger and shame on his face. Al felt the color drain out of his face and he instantly regretted the remark.

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry Freddie… I didn't… shit I'm sorry."

"I know Al," Freddie shook his head, "It's just going to take me awhile to get past this. The guards headed down the corridor, so they should be behind us, think you can keep them locked up?"

"You go after Sam; I'll take care of the gruesome twosome," Al opened the hatch and floated down toward the aft compartment.

Freddie floated toward the cockpit with a storage bin handle he had removed in their compartment. He intended to break everyone of Channing's bones, one at a time. One bone for every punch, every thrust that he had made into him, for the semen he had shot into him and in his face, for every humiliating moment he had been put through.

Al reached the guards compartment and looked around to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon. He spotted a storage bin along the wall to his left and quietly opened it. It held many things, but what caught his eye was several what looked to be tent stakes. They were thirteen inches long and appeared to have very sharp ends. He took two and spun around and floated back to the bulkhead and quickly opened the door and using his hands against the door frame, launched himself into the room. He caught the men by surprise and was able to stab both of them before they could unbuckle their straps. Al pushed away from them and noticed that as the blood poured out of them that it looked like little paintballs. Some would collide with others and then take on different shapes. One reminded him of a baby rattle, another a butterfly. Al backed out of the room and closed the door, before heading to the cockpit.

.

"Four minutes till docking," Farrah announced, "You may now safely remove your restraints."

"Dessler will remove yours my dear," Channing laid his hand over Sam's hand as she started to unbuckle herself.

Dessler was just removing his restraints when Freddie launched himself into the flight deck. He swung the bar hard catching Dessler under the chin and then discovered his first lesson about weightlessness, motion tends to stay in motion unless said motion contacts something and then that motion acts as motor pushing the object in motion away. Simply put, hitting Dessler set Freddie spinning out of control into the bulkhead at a rapid pace causing him to propel forward again into Dessler. This time Dessler was ready and free of his restraints and he took a massive swing at Freddie, missing him and getting his first lesson in zero-G combat. He struck the opposing bulkhead hard and flew back into Freddie's range and took another blow to the back of his head this time, yelping in pain. Channing was now free and floated above Sam as she tried to undo herself. Nico punched her hard in the jaw knocking her out. He was about to strike at Freddie when a helmet slammed into the back of his head, knocking him into the bulkhead and unconscious.

"Opps, sorry boss," Farrah laughed as she floated out of the co-pilots chair and spun Nico's body out of the way.

Sam freed herself as she came to and brought both her fists hard into the right and left side of Dessler's head at the same time as Freddie connected with a savage left cross to his jaw, knocking him out.

Sam "swam" her way to Freddie and they kissed in a frenzy of passion. Al drifted into the room and smiled at the sight of the couple and winked at Ashley and Farrah.

"Here I am rushing to get here to help you two and I float in on a "make-out" session," Al used his best grumpy old man voice.

Freddie and Sam kept kissing, but did manage to flip Al off as they did so.

"For real though Freddie, we've got docking in three minutes," Ashley said over her shoulder, still at the controls.

"How many people man the station?" Freddie asked.

"A crew of ten," Farrah told him, "Two will meet us at the airlock when we dock."

"Where's the control room?"

"Center hub, the airlock we'll be docking at opens into Mr. Channing's pod which opens into the command center," Farrah pointed out the window at the rapidly growing image of the space station.

The station looked massive to Sam, Freddie and Al. On the right and left sides of the station were ten per side one hundred and twenty foot solar panels attached to a central exoskeleton that ran the length of the station. In-between the panels a large center hub spun, about three hundred feet long with four docking collars and a smaller set of eight solar panels running its length. At the far end, at least the far end to them, a smaller craft of some kind was docked. As Freddie and Al tied Dessler and Channing up Freddie decided that the craft must be an escape ship, in case something went wrong.

They secured the two men in one of the compartments and sealed the hatch. They made their way back to the cockpit in time to see Ashley dock the ship in one of the docking collars. The ship gave a small bump and a slight clunk sound as the two joined.

"Channing one we show you hard docked."

"Roger Goddard station, copy hard dock," Ashley repeated, "pressurizing airlock. Mr. Channing will be standing by the airlock in three minutes and wants a status report on refueling and the other ships arrival times."

"Copy Channing one, we'll have everything ready and waiting at the airlock, Goddard out."

"Roger, Channing one out."

"What kind of weapons do they have on board the station?" Freddie asked as the trio got ready to head to the airlock.

"The guards have tazers since they use an oxygen mix and don't have landers on board, and I would guess you could find clubs and the like if you looked," Ashley joined them, having removed her restraints now that the ship was docked.

"Ashley, you should go with them," Farrah pointed out, "You've been here more times than me and know the layout better. I'll stick around and watch the creeper brothers back there."

.

Freddie and Al stood on either side of the hatch to the airlock, each with a pipe, as Ashley and Sam opened hatch. With a faint hiss the seal opened and two men in their mid to late thirties floated through the tunnel and into the ship. Freddie and Al pounced on them. Freddie's man went for his tazer but Freddie caught him with a blow from the pipe in the throat, snapping the man's windpipe and the man to asphyxiated, convulsions wracking his body as he died.

Al struck the second man in the nose, which exploded in a curious mass of blood and mucus. Al's second blow caved in the side of the man's head and killed him.

"Took you two, old man," Freddie grinned at his great-uncle.

"Mine was bigger you snot nosed kid," Al fired back.

Sam retrieved the documents and began to go through them, "The next ship arrives in ten minutes and ten minutes after that the third one."

"How long does refueling take?" Freddie looked at Ashley.

"Twenty minutes, max."

"Will they have to board the ship or is it done somewhere else?"

"The docking collar has a fueling hose attached to it and begins to fuel as soon as you dock."

"Perfect," Freddie smiled as he and Al took the two dead men's tazers and hid the bodies in the room by the airlock where spacesuits are stored, "I feel a disturbance in the force, and it's about to open up a can of whoop ass on this station," Freddie did his Yoda impression as he spoke and took off down the tunnel.

.

.

Goddard Space Station

High Polar Earth Orbit

3:00pm station time

The hatch leading from the command center to Nico Channing's pod flew open and Sam and Freddie flew into the module catching the two workers at the first console off guard and tazered them unconscious. Al and Ashley pushed through the hatch and quickly manned the empty consoles, shutting down the communications with the arriving flights.

A technician left his console and floated toward Freddie, tazer in hand. Freddie caught the man's wrist before he could touch it to him and tried to twist the man's arm. The tech brought a blistering left cross into Freddie's jaw sending him spinning back, slamming into the bulkhead near the hatch. Sam attempted a kick at the tech, but only succeeded in sending herself flying across the room, keeping herself from hitting the bulkhead by grabbing one of the stationary chairs in front of a console.

Al floated up behind the tech and wrapped his legs around his waist and placed his hands on either side of the man's head and gave it two quick violent twists, hearing a sharp snapping sound as the man went limp in his hands.

"Al, you look like you've done this before," Ashley commended his on his technique.

"I've been a scuba diver most of my life, so it comes easy to me," Al winked at the younger woman and nodded with his head at Freddie, "Young men may do it a lot, but old men do it right and we take our time."

"Goddard station, this is Channing two approaching dock two."

"Roger Channing two, Mr. Channing has advised that everyone remain on the ship during refueling as he wants to immediately begin the trip to lunar orbit," Ashley informed the crew of the ship.

"Roger Goddard, copy that."

During the conversation with the ship, Sam, Freddie and Al gathered the remaining tech's and locked them in a storage space in Nico's pod.

"Channing two just docked and I've already informed Channing three to remain on board," Ashley smiled contentedly at the trio, "So what do you have in mind?"

"Is there a way to open the hatch of the ships from here, without them noticing?"

"No."

"Can we open the hatch and retract the docking collar from here?"

"They would be alerted to the hatch, but yes, we could do both things."

"What are the odds any of them will be suited up?"

Ashley smiled at him, "None. They will all be on cabin air, the vacuum and the cold would kill them instantly. The ships would drift into re-entry and burn up."

Freddie grinned and took Sam in his arms and began to dance around humming the tune of Strauss's _Blue Danube_ waltz from the movie "2001: A Space Odyssey", causing Sam to laugh, as the third ship docked.

"Uh oh," Ashley shouted over the humming, causing Sam and Freddie to stop dancing and turn toward her, "We have movement in airlock four," she turned to face them, "both ships are sealed. Does he have more crew here than normal?"

"It seems like it," Freddie mused, "everyone grab a tazer and let's get down to that airlock and corral whoever's running around down there."

The foursome armed themselves and floated off toward the airlock. As they reached the airlock they could hear the sounds of several people moving around inside. As they took up spots on both sides of the hatch, Freddie and Sam on the left and Al and Ashley on the right, they used hand signals to let each other know that Sam and Freddie would go in high and Al and Ashley would go in high. Counting down from three silently, they flew into the hatch and tazed the two people inside. Looking at them Freddie noticed that they were the same two tech's who they had tazed in the control room. Before he could say anything the hatch slammed shut and then sealed shut with a hiss. Nico appeared in the porthole, a shit eating grin on his face, "Here's Nico! Did you lame asses really think that my crew wouldn't know how to get out of a closet? I am depressed! I gave you guy's way too much credit. Jesus Christ, well you did cost me one ship and…"

A sudden jolt shook the station and the smile on Nico's face grew even bigger, "… one space station. In about forty minutes or so this place will plunge into the atmosphere and burn up. Alas my blonde beauty, we won't be able to make sweet music together, but I ain't coming in there to get you, or the two techs. They won't be of much help I'm afraid; I got them fucking lit before we shoved them in there. Now I'll have to leave my ship since I'm short two pilots."

"What have you done to Farrah you bastard?" Ashley screamed.

"Oh, she's right here," Nico floated away and Farrah's face appeared in the porthole, then just as suddenly Dessler appeared behind her and slit her throat from ear to ear, the blood floating away like ruby red marbles around her head.

Sam and Ashley screamed as Freddie pounded on the glass, I'll fucking watch your ass die you German prick. I'll burn your ass to the ground, you hear me?"

Dessler flipped his middle finger at Freddie as Channing spoke, "Not unless you do it in the next forty minutes, numnuts!"

Laughter echoed from the tunnel as the men retreated to the two ships. Three minutes later the group could faintly make out the ships as the left for the moon, leaving them trapped on the station as its orbit decayed.

"He left us spacesuits, but no oxygen packs," Ashley informed them.

"He locked this hatch from out there, we can't get out this way," Freddie observed.

He turned to Ashley, looking at the suits and helmets, "Sealed up, how much ambient air is there in one of those?"

.

.

.

Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot of stuff going on. I've gotten some HUGE flack for the rape of Freddie and to be truthful, it was always part of the story from the outset. I'm tired of the way Sam always gets the shit beat out of her, or is raped, or whatever bad mean thing that could happen to her. I know I've done it myself and some of my favorite stories feature it also, but I wanted someone else to bear the brunt of the abuse. I thank those of you who have stuck with me, because I can tell people must not like this one as much. Anyway those who care and like it, let me know what you think.


	7. Walking On The Sun

Walking On The Sun

Goddard Space Station

High Polar Earth Orbit

3:58pm station time

"He left us spacesuits, but no oxygen packs," Ashley informed them.

"He locked this hatch from out there, we can't get out this way," Freddie observed.

He turned to Ashley, looking at the suits and helmets, "Sealed up, how much ambient air is there in one of those?"

"In one of those?" Ashley asked.

"The suits," he pointed, "How much air do you think would be inside? Ten minutes, five minutes?"

"I have no idea Freddie it's never come up," Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "There would be a lot of factors involved and…"

"I'm not asking for a precise slide rule, mathematical answer honey, just a best guess, we're kind of on the clock here so help me out, ten minutes, five what?"

Ashley shook her head up and down, like she was adding it up in her head and then answered, "Not ten, but somewhere around five to seven minutes tops. But Freddie, with a tether, which you don't have, it's a ten minute spacewalk to the next airlock. Then you have to open the airlock, get inside, seal it, pressurize it, hope he didn't seal all of those, open the inside hatch, once again pray he didn't shut off the life-support for the station, make your way back to us, let us out, then get to the ship and get it started, provided he didn't cut it loose, and get the hell away from this thing before it reenters the atmosphere, all of which is about a thirty minute process and we have maybe forty minutes tops, and that thirty minute time frame doesn't allow for you to have any problems at all."

"Well doing nothing means we die," Freddie said in a firm voice as he began to suit up, "Al try and work your magic on the door, If you guys get it open, get to the ship and stay no longer than fifteen minutes because if I'm not there I'm not coming and get the hell out of here, do you understand me? He can't get that shit back to Earth, he has to be stopped."

Sam stood in front of him and shook her head as tears rolled down her face, "I can't, I won't leave here without you. I've lost too much time with you already; I won't be without you anymore."

As Ashley and Al helped him with the last part of getting the suit on, Freddie laid one gloved hand on Sam's shoulders and spoke low and loving to her, "Baby, if I don't come. I'm dead. I need you to be strong and finish this for me if I can't. Believe me, I'm gonna try my best to be here, but no matter what, Channing has to be stopped."

Freddie pulled her as close as the suit would allow and kissed her passionately. As the kiss broke, he looked her in the eyes, "I have, I do, and I always will love you!"

Sam could say nothing, but she made a heart with her hands, pointed to her and him, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Freddie took the helmet Al offered him and the two exchanged a look that said much, things that had no words, things that only they knew about and Al hugged him, tears rolling down his face and spoke his only words to his great-nephew, "Hurry up, I hate confined spaces."

Ashley hugged him and kissed his cheek, "God be with you Freddie."

Freddie stepped into the airlock and turned around to wave at everyone as he sealed the hatch. He set the timer on the watch attached to the suit for six minutes and then put the helmet on and sealed it. He started the timer and depressurized the hatch. There was a slight hissing sound for a second as all the air was removed from the airlock. He reached out and tapped the button and the outer hatch slid silently open and Freddie stepped out and into the void.

.

Al turned his attention to the electronic mechanism of the inter-hatch door. Using one of the many tools he carried with him always, years of practice had made him a true master of hiding things on his person, he began to take the faceplate off of the panel.

.

Freddie found a handhold over the airlock and pulled himself up and over the pod. For the first time he got a good look at the station and the Earth as they spun in the in the blackness of the void. He felt a sense of vertigo for a moment and shut his eyes and opened them again slowly. He felt better then and began to work his way along the superstructure toward the airlock, he was unsure if there was such a thing as a right or left out her or even an up or down.

.

"He didn't reseal the outer hatch," Sam stated.

Al knew he didn't and had never intended to. It was part of the unspoken look the two had passed before he left. If Al couldn't get the airlock open from his side and Freddie didn't appear to get them out, Al would open the airlock before the station burned up, to keep the group from suffering. He hoped he wouldn't have to do that, but he would rather than see the two women suffer. He snapped his mind back to the problem at hand and began to trace wires in hopes of finding a way of opening the hatch.

.

Freddie could only hear his own breathing inside the helmet as he made his way from hand hold to hand hold across the station. He had decided that a headset would only encourage him to talk and eat up more air so he had opted out of one. As he neared the end of the airlock pod he flipped down the sun visor on the helmet as the solar panels came into view. The glare was bright and forced him to keep his head down as much as possible. Even through the suit and the chill of the void he could feel the temperature begin to rise in the suit. He looked down at his left wrist and saw that one minute and six seconds had passed and the internal suit temp was now at ninety-nine degrees. That would only get worse because without a life support pack he had no way to cool the suit. He felt sweat run down his forehead and the side of his jaw. He reached up absentmindedly and tried to wipe it away. He chided himself when his gloved hand struck the helmet, 'Dumbass, should have known better than that,' he thought as he made slow progress, hand over hand, across the pod, 'well this sure isn't how I thought the day would turn out.'

The events of the night before forced their way into his mind as he noticed his breathing was becoming more labored. The whole thing played like a horror movie in his head, one in which he was the star. They had spit on him, urinated on him, in him, and forced themselves in him. He shook his head and tried to force the shameful and humiliating sight out of his mind. He looked at the internal temp gauge; it read one hundred and twenty now.

'Shit,' he thought as he noticed that his breathing was rough and fast, 'this heat is making me eat my oxygen way to fast. At this rate I won't even make it half way there before I pass out. I got to get away from these panels, quick.'

He picked the pace up some and pulled himself along the station, never noticing that he caught part of the lower leg of his suit in part of a locking joint, that held two sections of the station together, and tore an almost infinitesimal layer of cloth off at the knee, causing the thread to begin to unravel as he continued on his way. What neither he nor anyone else would ever know was that had nothing been done at all, two and a half days later, when Channing and his crew were back from the moon, the joint would have failed and killed them all, and the drug would never reach earth.

.

Al felt the sweat running down his face. He had never seen a wiring scheme like the one operating the hatches of this station. He cursed as one of the wires that he was working on shocked him mildly. He stole a quick glance at his watch and saw that Freddie had been gone for almost three minutes.

'Please God,' he thought to himself, 'Watch out for the boy and let him make it safely to the airlock. I don't come to you very often I know, but PLEASE watch over him!'

.

.

Freddie looked at the temp gauge on his wrist, one hundred and thirty degrees; it was one hundred and thirty degrees inside his suit. 'Shit, I'm roasting in this fucking suit,' he thought as he pulled himself along as fast as he could, 'Got to get the hell away from these solar panels before we have roasted Freddie for dinner.'

He chuckled to himself at his witticism, all the while taking deeper and deeper breaths as the heat forced his body to work overtime just to get air in and out of his lungs. His helmet was also beginning to fog over because of the heat, making it hard to see. He was beginning to get a headache, which made everything just that much worse. 'One hundred and thirty-five degrees,' he looked at the temp again, 'what temperature does blood begin to boil?' he wondered to himself as he moved along.

Five minutes gone, not even half way there, suit temp one hundred and forty-two degrees, and helmet fogging over, things were not going very well.

.

Sam looked out the portal, stared to be exact, and worried out loud, "It's been five minutes, and I should be able to see him by now!"

"It's going to take him some time Mrs. Benson," Ashley patted Sam's shoulders and tried to offer her some comfort. Al cursed again and flew back as he was jolted with another more powerful charge from the hatch.

"Piece of shit," he growled at the hatch, "I'll get you open if I have to piss on you."

He looked at his watch, six minutes, 'God Freddie, you gotta make it kid.'

.

Each movement was like dragging a three hundred pound ball with him. The air was beginning to have a fowl and stale taste and smell to it. His view was limited because the visor was fogging over. It took almost everything he had just to get a breath, and the temp in the suit was now one hundred and fifty degrees. Sweat poured out from all over his body, and he still had far to go. He took one look behind him and saw he had a spider web stuck to his suit, flowing behind him like a tail. He smiled and for no reason at all began to laugh. In fact he found he couldn't stop laughing.

He remained frozen in place, holding a bar, laughing and thinking, 'Leaving bread crumbs so I can find my way back,' he suddenly remembered an old game from his youth, 'Red rover, red rover, let Freddie come over, ha ha, something is wrong wait a minute, spiders don't live in space, giggle, giggle, I don't like spiders and snakes, and that ain't what it takes to love me,' Freddie shook his head and with all his might focused his eyes on the white strand trailing behind him. He followed it with his eyes till he found the tear. Several layers were missing now, 'Moms gonna kill me for ripping my church pants,' he giggled to himself as he tried to break the string, but he only succeed in pulling more out.

"Hot, so fucking hot," he said out loud, "Panels. That's what I'm supposed to do get away from them."

He lumbered forward and tried to get his focus back. As he moved ahead he had a moment of clear thought, 'I'm dying. I'm breathing in two much carbon dioxide and I'm getting all mixed up because my brain can't breathe.'

He finally pulled past the solar panels and reached the pod with the airlock. He pulled himself down the pod, but his hands weren't working like they should and he slipped off the pod. The far corner of the station began to slip back down closer to Earth and it saved him. The station "bounced" out of the atmosphere and right back into Freddie, who managed to grab a hand hold and start back toward the airlock. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets, his face was turning purple, and he didn't know what he was supposed do now, he had forgotten it.

'I'm sorry Dave, but I can't do that,' the lines from some movie that he couldn't seem to remember or was it a book, he couldn't remember at all, 'Open the pod bay doors Hal, Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer now. Focus dumbass what are you doing, I know I'm supposed to be doing something, but what?'

Freddie was not moving at all now. He absentmindley looked at the timer on his wrist, it was blinking zeros.

'What the hell is that for?' his mind now cluttered with so many thoughts and ideas, ' So don't delay, act now, supplies are running out, allow, if your still alive, six to eight years to arrive, and if you follow, there may be a tomorrow, but if the offers shun you might as well be walkin' on the sun. That's it, I'm heading somewhere and I need to go.'

Freddie turned and saw the fiber from his suit, 'Just follow the yellow brick road, or white in this case. I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date.'

Now laughing uncontrollably, Freddie began to follow the string back toward the solar panels.

.

.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sam screamed into the window, "he just sat there for a little bit and now he's headed back."

Ashley looked at her watch and looked up at Sam, a forlorn look on her face, "He's been out there almost eleven minutes. His air is fowled now and his mind is slipping. He's dying."

"Fuck that, suit me up, I'm going after him," Sam floated over to the suits.

"You can't," Ashley spun her around and looked her in the eye, "First he'd be dead by the time you get there and second, he left the outer hatch open. That means you open this one you kill us all. Look I know you love him, but there isn't anything we can do!"

Al floated over to Sam and wrapped his arms around her. Sam buried her face in his chest and began to sob. The station shook and rumbled as it once again "bounced" into the atmosphere and snapped back.

"I'd say we won't be far behind him," Ashley observed when the shaking stopped, "I figure ten maybe fifteen minutes before we start to burn up."

.

.

When the station shook, it pulled Freddie forward into the structure and then flung him back. He managed to keep his grip, but when he struck the station again he was facing the airlock pod.

'Round and round I, Spock you green blooded freak, may I mumble dogface to the banana patch,' Freddie's thoughts were fragmented and no longer followed a linear path, 'So much fog on my faceplate, need to take it off and clean it. No can't do that, the dog will eat my homework and then I can't buy rubbers for my cake.'

He continued working his way toward the airlock, although he didn't know why anymore. His lips began to show a blue tint and he stopped making saliva as his body began to slowly shut down. His eyelids were becoming very heavy and he would suddenly find himself farther along the tunnel than he had been before. His head hurt bad and he was losing the feeling all over his body, but he slowly moved on by instinct alone.

.

.

Al had drifted away from Sam and took a place by the airlock, getting ready to do the unthinkable if he had to. He looked out the porthole and blinked his eyes and then rubbed them before looking again.

"Goddamn that boy is one tough son-of-a-bitch," Al laughed out loud.

Sam raised her head and pushed toward the porthole and screamed when she saw Freddie working his way to the airlock, "FREDDIE!"

She hugged Al and began to cry again. Ashley was astounded by the sight, but it was tempered with the knowledge that he had now been outside for almost sixteen minutes and was probably just moving on instinct, and instinct alone. What she found more ominous was the closeness of the Earth now. She guessed they might have ten or fifteen minutes at most.

.

.

Freddie was confused about what was happening. He was at the end of this tube, but he couldn't quite remember what to do next. He held the piece of … of… red light, green light. Mom always said don't cross on red or you will be dead, green you can go, but be careful though. Red, green, red, and green. He knew that he should know what they meant, but he couldn't seem to remember it.

'Yellow and blue make green and lets you know that your food is sealed fresh,' he shook his head trying to get the thought to move, 'seal…seal,' the world went black around Freddie.

Freddie began to convulse as his left hand reached out to hit the green button and the airlock cycled open in front of him.

Freddie fought with the last bit of energy he could find and lurched into the airlock. He couldn't remember what he should do. 'Red, such a…merst hik der irst,' he floated forward and touched the red button.

The hatch cycled closed and began to pressurize the airlock. Oxygen began to flow into the room. The light on the control board flashed green. Freddie reached a shaky hand and opened the latch on the helmet and threw it into the corner of the airlock as he began to gulp in huge breaths of air, coughing and shaking the whole time.

After about a minute he was able to stand and float toward the inter-hatch and open it. As he entered the tunnel the station rocked again and slammed him into the tunnel wall.

.

.

Al looked at Ashley and with a grim look on his face, his body blocking the control panel behind him, "If he made it, do we even have time to get to the ship and get out of here?"

"If he shows up in the next two…" Ashley answered.

"Could you guys hold it down in there, I'm trying to rescue you?" Freddie smiled as they heard the whine of the motor opening the door. Sam launched herself at him and planted a deep passionate kiss on his lips.

"We got a twenty-two hour flight to the moon, you guys can kiss and screw till you pass out then, but right now we gotta get to the ship and get the hell out of here," Ashley shouted as she shot passed them and headed down the corridor toward the ship.

Al slapped his back and then pushed Sam and Freddie into the corridor after Ashley. They followed Ashley

The station began shake again, and groan in its death throes. Freddie noticed a twist developing along the corridor, "Shit, this place is going to fall apart on us if we don't get a move on," he pushed Sam and Al ahead of him as he turned to see one of the airlock tunnel walls crush inward some, like an empty beer can being stepped on. As they rounded the corner of the corridor, just inside a sealable hatch, the airlock they had been trapped in gave way with a soundless rush of air. Freddie and Al both struggled as hard as they could and managed to seal the hatch before the atmosphere was drained out. They then turned and pushed themselves faster through the now rumbling corridors, pitching to and fro as the great station began to "bounce" in and out of the atmosphere more rapidly. Rounding the next turn they saw the entrance to Nico's pod and flew through the hatch. Once on the other side, Freddie stopped and sealed the hatch and he heard small popping sounds behind them. Sam and Al made it to the hatch of the ship and floated inside, turning around in time to see the tunnel twist about thirty degrees and hear a small "hiss" sound.

"Freddie hurry, the tunnel's giving way," Sam yelled as the "hiss" became louder and small items began to whip and whirl toward a place midway of the tunnels roof. He reached the hatch and both he and Al began to pull on it, but the hatch wouldn't budge. Freddie looked at Al and they spoke in their silent shorthand before he turned to Sam and placed a quick passionate kiss on her before Al placed a sleeper hold on her and knocked her out.

"Tell her I have always loved her and I always will," Freddie shouted to be heard over the roar of air now.

He kicked through the hatch and began pushing on the hatch as Al pulled on it at the same time. Between the two of them, the hatch closed and Freddie gave Al a thumbs up sign and pushed away from the hatch.

Al watched him float away and with tears in his eyes took hold of Sam and brought her to the cockpit. He set her down and began to strap her in.

"Hurry up and get strapped in and tell Freddie to shag his ass, we got to undock, NOW!" Ashley yelled. Al could hear the engines powering up and sat beside Sam and began to strap in, soundlessly.

Ashley turned to see him strapping in and shouted at him, "Tell Freddie…"

Al shook his head as a tear drifted up from his eye to float between the two of them.

Ashley went white, "Are you sure?"

Al nodded and looked away.

Ashley hit the release switch and in a shaky voice said, "We've undocked."

.

.

Freddie drifted into Nico's pod and closed the hatch to the tunnel just as the ship undocked and the tunnel gave way. He watched the ship's thruster's fire and begin to pull away.

"Goodbye Sam, I love you! I always have!"

Something struck the back of his head and he turned to face a helmet. Behind that he saw a suit and oxygen and thruster pack. He grinned and moved toward them, 'Sometimes the good guys finish first,' he sang in his head.

.

.

The ship was being buffed by pieces of the station as they came lose. Ashley was using every bit of training she had ever received to keep the ship from being hit by the bigger pieces as she worked the ship away from the mess and the gravitational pull of the Earth. Sam slowly came to and looked at Al and then at the empty seat beside her, "You bastard, where's Freddie?" she cried.

"Honey, he had to…" Al started to say.

A crackle over the comm. Stopped him from saying anything else, "This is Benson one, I'm looking for a ride to the moon you people wouldn't be headed that way would you?"

.

Channing Shuttle One

Thirty minutes later

"Well we are now on auto-pilot and headed for the moon," Ashley informed them, as she left the pilots chair and floated back to join them in the galley. Sam grabbed Freddie's arm and began to drag him from the room, "We need to check my "pulse", I'm not feeling good," she lifted her right eyebrow, a twinkle in her eye.

Freddie turned to Ashley and she smiled, "We twenty-two hours to kill. I'll teach you three about how to fly the landers later, since I'll have to stay with the ship once we get there."

Freddie nodded and turned and let Sam lead him out of the room.

"Well, I guess they'll be busy for awhile," Al said to Ashley, giving her his sexiest smile, "so, would you think me too much a creeper if I asked you if you'd like to see my "etchings"?"

"How old are you Al?" Ashley asked with a smile that bordered on a leer.

"Old enough to know better but young enough to still get solid fuel in the old booster," Al leered back at her and floated closer to her.

Ashley reached down and ran her hand over Al's "booster" and licked her lips as she stared into his eyes, "The thing about solid fuel is that if you leave it in the booster too long, it can damage the booster. I think we should remove the solid fuel right away."

"I believe it was Shakespeare who said it best," Al slipped his arm around her and began to float out of the room, singing, "let's get it on."

.

.

Well there you have it. We're getting to the final act of this little adventure, and the action and the tension is going to ratchet up quite a bit. As always, Please let me know what you think.


	8. Fly Me To The Moon

Fly Me To The Moon

A/N and warning: This chapter will feature details for Freddie's rape. It will not be pretty!

Channing One Shuttle

Bound For The Moon

15:26 hours ship time

Sam closed the hatch to the sleeping compartment and locked the door. She turned and looked at Freddie and slowly floated over to him and kissed him with a slow passion, not wanting to rush this.

Freddie was willing at first, but as the kiss deepened he pulled back and floated away from her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked as she tried to float toward him, only to have him float away from her again.

"I can't Sam, trust me; you don't want to be with me like that… I just can't," he hung his head and wouldn't look at her.

"Freddie I won't pretend to know how you feel or how bad you hurt, but I love you with all of my heart and nothing or no one will change that," Sam floated closer to him and extended her hand trying to touch his face, but he pulled away, "Freddie, please, let me in, let me help you, please?"

"Please Sam, I… they…" a few tears drifted up his face and floated freely between them like a saline barrier, "they broke me, humiliated me, I can never be the man I was, I'll never be able to be the man you love, never again."

"Baby, nothing that happened changes how I feel about you," she told him as she reached out to him again, "the fact that you did that to save me makes me love you even more baby, please don't shut me out, I want to help."

"How are you going to help Sam?" he turned and looked her in the eyes, "Are you going to make the fact that they sodomized me with everything from themselves to bottles, urinated on me and in me, forced me to give them blow jobs and swallow, beat me with anything they could find, they shit on me Sam and shoved it in my face and mouth, and made sure that it was all filmed and posted all over the web, all go away like it never happened? Are you gonna make that leave my head every time I even think about sex, are you?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get back the man I love."

He laughed bitterly at her, "Ain't much of a man left."

"Bullshit, you're more man than any man I have ever known," she snapped back at him, "We can't go anywhere without running into an old "friend" of yours, who all seem to think you're the second "cumming", pun intended," she noticed that in spite of himself he smiled at that, " and you've turned me into a raving nymphomaniac. You make John Wayne look like Liberace baby."

She placed her hand gently on his face and he didn't pull away this time. She floated closer to him and slowly kissed his cheek and smiled when he turned and drew her into a deep, passionate kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and the two began to slowly spin around as Sam felt the zipper of her jumpsuit being pulled down and his hand slip inside. She reached out and began to unzip his suit and ran her hand inside. She waited for a moment to see if he stopped her, but when his hand began to rub over her center, she reached and closed her hand over his hardness and let a low sensual moan escape her mouth, which was still covered by his. He slid his mouth down to her cheek and down her neck till he found her pulse line and began to softly suck on it as he removed her jumpsuit, removing her hand from his hardness to send the suit spinning away. Sam removed his suit, his lips never leaving her neck. Freddie could feel her beginning to get closer to the edge as he removed her bra and underwear, he knew better than to even think about calling them panties around her, and she removed his underwear as well. She noticed as his mouth moved to cover her left breast that their cloths were floating in a semi-sexual manner that would be funny if she wasn't about to explode with her first orgasm, and Freddie hadn't even entered her yet.

"Ohhhhh…shitttt…mmmmmmmmm," Sam yelled as she fell over the edge into bliss. Sam felt her eyes roll back in her head and knew she was once again in the hands of the master and that was all she would ever want or need.

"What's that noise?"Ashley asked as Al slowly worked his way down her neck.

"That, my dear is the sound of Benson family therapy in action," his lips never left her neck, "I'd be happy to demonstrate it for you."

"You really taught him everything he knows?"

"Oh yes my dear, but not everything I know."

Channing One Shuttle

Bound For The Moon

18:35 hours ship time

Al sat in the galley eating some sort of concentrate meat product, turkey he thought, when a slightly disheveled and completely contented looking Sam floated into the room with a faraway look in her eyes.

Al grinned and began to sing, "If the spaceship is rockin', don't come a knockin', I said, if the spaceship is rockin' don't come a knockin'."

Sam grinned at him in pure satisfaction and bowed, which turned into a flip, "In space, no one can hear your orgasm, except the people two cabins down, sounded like you went to the "final frontier" yourself, several times."

"You will believe and old man can get a hard-on," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam laughed and patted his shoulder, "Any coffee around here?"

"Just these energy concentrates, but they work pretty well I guess," he held up a dark looking wedge of something.

"Looks like a turd," she laughed as she took it and sniffed it, "smells like one too."

"Wait till you taste it and the trinity will be complete, but it will perk you up like two cups of coffee does," he grinned back at her.

She grimaced as she began to chew the wedge, "God almighty, even shit must taste better than this," she cringed as she said this thinking about Freddie and was glad he wasn't here to hear it.

Al saw the look and knew it must have struck a nerve and he lowered his voice and asked, "So, how is he really?"

"They are the vilest subhuman bastards who have ever liked," Sam whisper/hissed, turning to make sure they were alone, "I intend to make both of them pay dearly for what they did to him. He's some better, but the scars are going to run long and deep from what they did. I almost lost him. It took a lot to get him back."

"My money's on you honey, that boy loves you with a passion like I've rarely ever seen, you'll get him through," Al pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad he has you girl, he's a lucky man and I know you'll take care of him."

Sam spoke into Al's chest, "I'm the lucky one Al, I've never felt so loved or been in love like I am with him. My God I can't even stand the thought of not having him in my life."

"Well good, then I guess I won't have to move anywhere," Freddie said as he floated through the hatch of the galley, "although the fact that I find you and Al hugging as I come in somewhat disturbing."

"Damnit Sam, I told you to cool it or he'd catch on to us," Al said in mock anger and shock, pulling her closer to him, "I guess we're through, and I just got that new shipment of Viagra in the mail, shit!"

"Aren't you shooting dust by now, OLD MAN," Freddie grabbed Sam and spun her into his arms.

"Keep going sonny, old men last longer you know," Al quipped.

"Yeah, but who wants to fuck an old man for a really long time?" Freddie raised one eyebrow at him.

"I might take up that offer," Ashley floated in and smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on Al's lips, "how are you, lover?"

"You tell me darling, how was I?" he gave Freddie a smug look and stuck out his tongue.

"Mmmm…," Ashley purred and floated over to the cabinet and removed a small tray and sent it flying toward Sam and Freddie followed by another, "breakfast children, or lunch, or dinner whichever one you choose to call it. One is a beef concentrate meal and one is chicken. I have a turkey one if you want to trade. They're not great, but not bad either, now the energy concentrates look, smell, and taste like shit, but they work.

Sam winced at her statement and looked at Freddie who took one of the offending wedges and popped it in his mouth and began to chew.

"Yah, at least shit has peanuts to give it flavor, this stuff sullies the good name of shit," Freddie said through a grimace.

"Eww… Freddie, that's disgusting," Sam tried not to laugh at the crude remark but was having a hard time doing it. 'He's coming back to me,' she thought gladly, 'he's able to laugh, oh God it's so good to hear his sexy laugh.'

"I'll never eat anything you cook Freddie, EVER!" Ashley said as an involuntary shudder passed through her body, "now choke that shit down because I've got to train you three on flying the landers before we get there. I'll have to stay with the ship when we get there, so you'll have to pilot yourselves down."

"Wouldn't it be safer for you to do that and one of us stay here?" Freddie asked, shooting a quick glance at Sam that she didn't see.

"Not unless one of you can insert us in the correct orbit to hide us from Nico's other ships and perform the maneuvers necessary to meet the returning lander," Ashley looked at them all, "the lander is much less complicated thing to learn about. If you can play video flight games you can fly one."

"Um… honey, the only video game I ever played was "pong" and that didn't end well, plus I just don't think I'd be very safe operating one so…," Al felt a sharp pain that doubled him over. It was the first one in a while and it was the worst one yet. It took his breath away and washed everything else out of his mind, and then just as suddenly as it came, it left him.

Freddie and Ashley were in his face when his vision cleared and seconds later when the ringing in his ears stopped he could hear them asking questions fast and furiously at him. He held his hand up and waved them off as he tried to regain himself.

'Not yet goddamn it, not yet,' he thought as he reached for the bottle of vicodin in his pocket and quickly took three of them with some of the water in a bag Velcroed to the table.

As he put the pill bottle back in his pocket he looked at the worried faces and flashed his best little boy "I didn't do it" smile, "Relax, that's another reason I don't need to fly one of those things. I'll be fine, I told you if I think I might endanger you, I'll sit it out, but I'm fine, well as fine as terminal cancer can be anyway. Way I see it if I go here I won't have as far to go."

"It's gettin' worse Al, you took three pills," Freddie looked at him worriedly.

"And before it's over I may be taking six or seven at a time, they just cut the pain some, they don't make it go away," Al looked Freddie in the eyes, "I've been sitting down there in Florida watching the clock wondering if this was the last day, bemoaning the fact that I was dying, not seeing that I was already dead. You've brought me back to life son, you've allowed me to quit feeling sorry and maudlin about myself and let me get back in the game one last time. I've never begged before in my life, but please don't cut me out of this now, I can still help."

"I give that lame speech a four on the humble meter you old fart," Freddie laughed and hugged his uncle, "all that was missing was snow, a yelping dog, and violin music. Even in space I can smell bullshit. You just be ready when we land because we're going to force feed Nico and company their nuts."

"The important thing to remember is that unlike a video game you can't make quick jerky movements," Ashley explained as she gently nudged the control stick of the lander to the left causing the craft to swing around in a slow graceful left turn, "the trick is small short bursts of the thrusters, if you fire them for too long it'll send you into a flat spin that you won't be able to pull out of and then you're toast. Freddie, take the controls. You can handle a stick can't you?"

"That's Sam forte I believe," he smiled as he took the controls and turned the craft into lazy left and right turns like he had been flying them his whole life. He then turned the craft back toward the ship and with skill that Ashley wished she possessed.

After he effortlessly set the lander down in the bay and cut its engines, Freddie turned toward the two women and bowed, "We nerds are quite amazing, are we not?" he winked at them both, "So, teacher, teacher, I'm I allowed to leave class and go visit the old folks in the cabin?"

"If you talk to him like that, the "old folks" may put his foot sideways up your ass," Ashley smiled at him as she nodded yes that he could leave, "Al is quite a man Freddie, I see where some of your charming ways come from."

"Well we nerds have a lot of time to practice the art of love," he grinned.

"Stroke by stroke," Sam and Ashley both laughed at Sam's reply.

Freddie floated into the cockpit and took a seat by Al, who was watching the progress of the lander flights from the side portholes.

He slapped the older man on the back as he buckled in and looked out the window himself, "How's the training going?"

"Hey there young man," Al smiled, "Well I guess that was you doing the smooth sailing a minute ago, huh?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Sam seems to be getting the hang of it, but she's not quite as good as you were," he laughed, "but I'd never tell her that, At least not to her face."

"You're learning, you are learning," Freddie laughed.

Al turned to him and said in a very serious tone, "You know I'm gonna make it back with you, right?"

"I kind of figured you didn't intend to," Freddie said, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm proud of you "son", you've become a hell of a man and the fact that you kind of followed your "uncle" into the family business, well I have to say Freddie, I feel honored that you're my flesh and blood, and thank you for giving me back a little of my dignity in my final days," he reached out and hugged his nephew and a few tears floated up into the cabin from both of them, "I have one last favor to ask of you, when the time comes, I know you want and disserve to, but let me take out Nico, PLEASE!"

A look of pure hate rose in Freddie's eyes, a fire burned in the brown irises that left Al worried and a little scared at the same time. Freddie seemed to be looking past Al, the ship, and space it's self into some dark soulless place where only the damned could see and the unredeemed could live.

"I'm sorry Al, but I can't do that," his tone was flat, cold, and without a trace of humanity, "that bastard dies slowly and with as much pain and humiliation as I can muster. I can't do that for you, I'm sorry."

"I understand, but I had to try."

They both turned to look out the portal at Sam as she began to master the controls of the lander and made beautiful loops and turns with ease. Neither of the men said a word, but Al looked at Freddie quickly out of the corner of his eye and was chilled to the bone at what he saw. He had seen the look only once before, on Dessler's face, when he had approached Sam with the vivisection knife when they had been in his "room", as Nico had called it. His nephew was in a dark place and he wasn't sure if Nico got what he deserved from him If Freddie would ever be able to come back into the light again.

Channing Two Shuttle

Bound For The Moon

19:12 hours ship time

Dessler floated in the cabin as he ingested the elixir that he needed to become the Aryan god that he was. Because of the zero G, he couldn't risk shooting it into his veins, an air bubble could form and cause an embolism that would kill him, and gods must not die.

The woman and the boy were presents from Channing, gifts to be enjoyed along the way to the moon. He could feel the power begin to build in him. It was different, not the warm, almost hot, feeling that coursed through his veins, this one started in his chest and flowed outward, an almost butterfly like feeling that slowly took hold of his body. He felt his eyelids flutter a few times as the magic took a strong hold of him and the true power began to surge like a wave throughout his body. He looked at the two subjects, restrained against the wall and felt the first stirrings in his manhood. The woman, a blonde in her mid to late sixties, and had been part of Channing's three pronged perverted plan to debase the wife of Benson, at least till circumstances had forced him to kill her. Now the old woman and the young boy, her grandson, were of no consequence to him and he had given them to Dessler to "play" with.

He smiled at them both, their faces etched in fear, and turned to his tray of "toys", all Velcro to the tray to keep them from floating away.

He loved the thrill of having both a woman and a child to "play" with. Mother or grandmother, nothing ratcheted the fear, the pain, and the other emotions like the instinct of a bitch to protect her pup. He could already feel himself becoming engorged at the thought of it.

He selected a thin instrument with a hoop like blade, used to flail small pieces of skin off, and a long thin knife about nine inches long, and turned back toward the two, whose eyes went wide with horror.

"We are all three going to have so much fun together," he chuckled and he floated close to the boy and stared at the woman, "How much do you love the boy, whore?" as he asked he took the long knife and cut a gash across the boys chest from the right to left nipple, watching with great delight as the blood floated free of the body and formed strange patterns as the danced about the cabin.

The boy, no more than five or six, screamed in pain and began to cry, begging for his mother and grandmother, causing Dessler to moan a little in ecstasy, and the older woman to struggle against her bonds.

"You sick bastard," the woman screamed, "leave him alone!"

Dessler floated toward her, scooping two of the stray globules of the boys floating blood in his hand as he passed, and stared at her, "What are you willing to do to save the boy, SLUT?" he grabbed the woman's jaw and forced it open, sending the two globules of the boys blood floating in, and then closing her mouth, forcing her to ingest the blood with a retching fit.

"Blood from the fearful taste so much sweeter, don't you think?" he smiled as he floated over and took three of the globules in his own mouth, "Mmmm, so divine."

"I'll kill you if you touch him again, you bastard," the older woman screamed, but Dessler laughed and took the hooped instrument and began to remove small pieces of skin from around the boy's ribs as the boy squalled. He let the small pieces of skin float away, along with the blood, as he slowly removed the epidermis layer of skin from the rib cage of little Jackson Puckett Hess as his grandmother, Pamela Puckett watched and screamed till her voice gave out, all under the watchful eye of the video cameras that sent the footage to Nico Channing's cabin.

Melanie Puckett Hess watched as Dessler skinned the rib cage of her son through an orbit of tear drops that looked like misshapen marbles rotating around her head, the tape over her mouth keeping her screams from being heard, and Tony's iron grip holding her still. Channing had his hand inside her jumpsuit rubbing her core in a brutal manner as he nibbled at her neck, taking small bites every once and awhile, as he whispered to her, "Alas, I didn't get to enjoy you and your sister together, but if you wish to save your son, I will get to enjoy you."

Melanie's eyes went wide with horror and she tried to squirm away from Channing and Tony, to no avail.

"We arrive at the moon in less than two hours; Dessler can do a lot of damage in that amount of time my dear, so make your mind up quickly."

She nodded with a look of disgust on her face.

"Perfect," he pointed to Tori on the other side of the room, "Tori will be joining us as well as Tony and we will all have a wonderful time."

He reached over to the wall, removing his hand from Melanie's jumpsuit, and touched the comm. Unit, "Dessler leave the boy alone for now, and just hold him with you. Do whatever you wish to the old whore and let the boy watch," Nico smiled and let out a chuckle as he turned to Melanie, "You can watch too. Just so you know what will happen if you go back on your word."

Pamela Puckett's screams and the crying of Jackson Hess reverberated around the cabin with a sicken loudness that blocked all other sounds.

Jackson's mind snapped with no fanfare and no outward signs that anything had happened to him. He just retreated into himself and became lost there. It happened at the moment that Dessler removed his J'Mam- maw's left ear and let it float in front of his face. The bright blue eyes went to a dull, lifeless almost gray tone as he collapsed in on himself. A small amount of drool escaped from his mouth and all feeling left his body as his bowels let go and he urinated and defecated on himself.

Pamela Puckett lived for a total of eight agonizing hours before death mercifully took her. Her body was consigned to the void with other trash from the ship as it passed around the dark side of the moon.

Seven hours after entering the moon's orbit, Channing Three entered orbit and twenty minutes after that six landers set down just outside the base in Collins crater.

I'm so sorry about taking so long to write and post this chapter, but the holidays and the flu have wiped me out. I also have begun a co-authored story, Other Fish, But Not You with the fabulously talented Annierocket under the name Anniepal, so please check it out. I had planned to hold off on the Puckett family reunion till after everyone reached the moon, but after making you wait, I thought I'd give you a little extra reason to hate Dessler and Channing now. As always, let me know what you think.

Read

~The CABAL~

aussiemma, axel100, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Coyote Laughs, iCabal, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Moviepal, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, sidouxamer, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, WhiteKnightro, xXACCEBXx

From fluff, to face melting angst.  
>The Cabal authors produce the best.<p>

Follow us on Twitter: iCabalOfficial


	9. The Eagle Has Landed

I'm so sorry this is taking so long, but I've been sick and in the hospital for a few days.

I hope you're still with me and enjoy this one. All I have to say is don't give up, and wait till the next chapter to see the real vengeance come into play. THERE WILL BE BLOOD!

Also, keep your eye out for the Massive Valentine from the good people (COUGHS and SPUTTERS) of the ~**The CABAL~. Some of the best writers in fanfiction (who for some reason let me join them, think "Dinner For Smucks). You are bound to find some great stories, something for everyone, well maybe not for that guy over there, but for everyone else! **

The Eagle Has Landed

Channing One Shuttle

One hundred and six nautical miles from the moon

06:25 hours ship time

The moon loomed large in the main portals of the shuttle as the sleek black craft approached its luminous surface. Ashley had extinguished all external running lights as well as most of the internal ones, which along with the ships stealth design made the ship all but invisible. All four of them scanned the horizon looking for the other two ships. They would have to time the two ships, and wait till they rounded around to the dark side of the moon before they could approach and lock themselves in orbit.

Sam whispered, she didn't know why since sound doesn't travel in space, but she whispered, "Got 'em."

They all crowed around the porthole and watched as the two ships came into view in the same orbit one above the other they watched them as they slowly drifted by and disappeared from sight, and began to time how long till they passed back around to them again. It took twenty-three minutes and eleven seconds till they rounded into view again. When it went back around the darkside again Ashley slid their shuttle into a polar orbit that had them traveling across the darkside as the other ships rounded the lightside and vice versa.

"For you three to get down unseen you're gonna have about twenty-two minutes to safely sit the lander down," Ashley stated, "I've input the coordinates into the guidance computer. I got you as close as I could, but you'll still have about a ten minute walk to the emergency hatch. The hatch isn't guarded and has no alarm because till we got here there wasn't anyone to break in and nowhere to go if you broke out. The hatch opens into a service corridor two floors below the main floor control room and Channing's private quarters. The floor immediately above will be labs. Now most of the time the base rotates to give it some gravity, so be careful when you get inside, it can throw you for a loop. I wish I could give you guys a better idea of the layout, but I just never spent much time inside."

Freddie leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Ashley you've been an angel to us and done plenty already. You just be watching for us and keeping out of sight, we got this."

The group floated back through the ship toward the landing bay. Al stopped at his cabin and explained to them, "I've got to pee like a racehorse," be with you in a minute. They continued toward the bay as Al entered his room and retrieved a manila envelope that he had found in the small desk beside the "bed" and removed the necklace that held his and Natalie's rings and carefully placed it in the envelope along with a note he had written earlier. He sealed it wrote Freddie's name on it and then retrieved two things he had managed to hide and keep with him when they boarded the ship, a Cuban cigar and a refillable Zippo lighter and placed both items in one of the jump suits many zippered pockets. He floated back to Sam and Freddie's cabin and placed the envelope in one of the clear plastic pockets attached to the far wall. He placed his hand on the pocket and felt the slight bulge of the rings and patted them, "Soon baby, real soon," he turned and floated out the bulkhead and made his way to the landing bay.

"We were just about to send a rescue party," Freddie grinned as he finished putting his spacesuit on.

"There I sat, all broken hearted, thought I'd shit, but only farted," Al sing-songed his reply.

"T.M.I. old man, T.M.I., so you ready for this?"

"More than you'll ever know boy."

Al pulled Ashley close to him and gave her a very passionate kiss and told her, "Thanks for one of the most sublime and fantastic encounters of my life doll. Perhaps we call "talk" again on the way home."

"I'll keep the hammock nice and warm for you," Ashley raised her eyebrows at him with a smile.

Al turned around and looked at Freddie and raised his eyebrow, "Old man this sonny boy," and he grabbed his package.

"Touché."

.

Twenty minutes later, with Freddie at the controls, the lander left the ships bay and began its decent to the lunar surface.

"This is a secure channel Freddie so no one can hear us," Ashley's voice cackled over the headset, "Remember, you only have about twenty-two minutes to make touchdown."

"Roger that," he turned the craft, following the prompts from the guidance computer, as he spoke.

The small craft looked like a fly speck as it approached the lunar surface. Freddie gently worked the controls, firing short burst of the maneuvering jets, slowing the craft down as the slight lunar gravity began to take hold of them. The surface reminded Freddie of an endless beach where the tide never came in and you could never get a tan. He had always thought of the moon as a black and white place where color had been banished into the void, but he found that that wasn't true. To be sure the full range of the color chart wasn't in evidence, but there were many different shades and hues of white and black as well as gray.

"Looking good Freddie," Ashley crackled over the com, "rate of descent is fine, you're twenty-six miles out and thirty-two miles down."

"Roger, homing beacon looks good, twenty-six out and thirty-two down," he repeated back to her, "coming up on quad-jet roll in t-minus two minutes and counting."

"Roger quad-jet roll in t-minus two minutes and counting. You could make a career out of this if you wanted to," Ashley chuckled in his ear.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks for the vote of confidence Ashley," he laughed back at her.

There were no seats in the lander; Freddie and Sam were in the control center, Velcro booties holding them in place as they worked the controls. Sam was monitoring the flight systems while Freddie flew the craft with Al standing behind them watching in wonder as the lunar surface approached.

"When I was born, the idea of going to the moon was nothing more than science fiction and all airplanes were prop driven, and now here I am at eighty years old about to land on the moon," Al's voice had the whimsy of a young child on their first visit to Disney World or receiving their first bike, "I' can die a happy man now, I have truly been everywhere."

"Still got a little unfinished business to take care of before you check out Al," Freddie reminded him.

"Don't worry son, ole Al still has a few tricks up his sleeve, and I owe Dessler some payback."

"Thirty-two out and twenty-eight down," Ashley reported in.

"Roger that, thirty-two out and twenty-eight down."

"Looking good Freddie, trim your acceleration back by one-third and begin to lower the legs."

"Roger trimming acceleration by one-third and lowering legs."

The tiny craft began to slow its rate of decent and the landing legs began to unfold from the underside. They had reached the halfway point of extension when the tiny craft lurched suddenly and warning lights and alarms began to sound in a cacophony of noise that shattered the calm in the control center. The craft began to twist toward the left and it seemed that nothing that Freddie did at the controls could make it stop.

"Freddie," Ashley's concerned voice crackled over the com Set, "what's going on, you're going into a left handed spin at a very high rate of speed!"

"I don't know what the hell happened Ashley," Freddie raised his voice as he fought to bring the craft under control, "we felt some kind of shudder and the whole control system went south on me."

"Oxygen level and pressure are dropping Freddie," Sam said with an urgent tone as she scanned the readouts and tried to get a handle on the quickly multiplying problems that kept popping up on the panels.

"Christ Freddie," Ashley's tone became panicked as she processed the information from them, "I think a micro-meteor may have struck the ship. Get your helmets on NOW! You don't have much time, the oxygen leak is the cause of the control loss. Freddie you have got to do whatever you can to keep from going into a flat spin. Flat spin equals dead, got that, flat spin equals death."

As Sam locked his helmet in place Freddie was busy quickly firing the thrusters in quick bursts, trying to get the craft out of the ever increasing left handed spin that it had gone into, "Got any tips on how to do that Ash cause what I'm doing ain't doing a damn thing doll."

"I can't tell you much stud, but you're flirting with gimbal lock, and you know that means sayonara to the whole shooting match," Ashley couldn't hide the grave concern in her voice.

The rotation of the ship had become more pronounced even during the short exchange between the two pilots, making Sam begin to feel like she was on a tilt-a-whirl at a caravel. She was locked in a hopeless battle to shut alarms off and keep Freddie updated on the instruments as the chaos escalated by the seconds. The oxygen level was still dropping and now fuel levels were also. Sam could see something she had never seen in Freddie's eyes before, fear, pure unadulterated fear. 'He can't get this piece of shit under control and he's scared, oh Jesus,' the thought ran through her mind in a flash as she noticed that he was closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Freddie, what the hell are you doing?" she almost burst her own eardrums as well as everyone else's with her shout.

"Silence, stretch out with your feelings Luke, use the force," he said with a calm demeanor as he began to quickly twist his wrist, firing the thrusters in short almost micro-bursts as the craft quickly approached the surface of the moon.

Ashley watched as the spin seemed to get worse and felt a knot building in her stomach. She noticed the chronometer and that in less than ten minutes the two shuttles would be coming 'round the far side and then Nico would be alerted that they were alive and here. 'Won't matter at this point if they crash on the surface,' she thought.

Al couldn't help but notice that the lunar surface was now the only thing visible through the viewports. He could make out details on the surface and even spot small rock formations as the spun. He was forced to stand back and let the couple handle everything because there was no room for him to move forward and help. The alarms were now sounding so quickly that Sam had given up trying to keep up with them and now only watched the fuel gauge as it dropped with each jerk of Freddie's hand.

With his eyes closed and his mind focused on the feel of the lurching craft, Freddie finally achieved an almost Zen like state with the ship and began to change his attempts at gaining control of it. He slowly began to roll the ship end over end while turning into the spin and accelerating as he did so. It looked like he had lost control of the craft to everyone else, but he knew, he could feel, the craft was beginning to slow in its spin and become easier to control.

"Jesus Freddie," Ashley was in full panic mode now as she watched the ship begin to turn end over end, "you've got to get it under control! You're tumbling now, five miles from the surface, six minutes till Nico's ships 'round the horizon, do you copy?"

Freddie said nothing. His mind and body locked into the heart of the lander as he slowly brought the heaving wild beast under his control. The fatal spin began to slow and Sam finally began to catch up with and silence the alarms. Freddie began to fire the thrusters and stop the roll he had placed the lander in as they began to kick dust up from the surface.

"Freddie, the fuel is almost used up baby," Sam informed him with a worried tone.

"Everybody hold on this is going to get real hairy," he stated as he finally brought the craft out of the roll and fired the retro's to slow them down, causing more dust to rise off the surface.

"I'm passing out of range Freddie," Ashley crackled on the comm., "One minute till Nico's ships approach, good luck…," she faded out into static and her final words were lost to the void.

Freddie fired the retro's one more time to slow them down and heard the sound of it sputter and die, "Ladies and gentlemen please buckle up and return your flight trays to the upright position and keep hands and feet inside till the ride comes to a complete stop," Freddie smirked and turned toward Sam and blew her a kiss, "we will be walking because we are hell and gone from the landing zone. BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The lander legs, they had never extended all the way, caught the leading edge of a boulder and snapped one of the spidery legs off causing the ship to lurch forward and twist to the right. With no atmosphere to help glide and no fuel to help control it, the ship was a dead stick and just bounced hard as it made first contact with the moon. Part of the right side of the lander sheered away like the skin on a grape as the thin metal became caught on the rocks. The lack of sound gave the whole crash the effect of a film with the sound effects not yet added to the reel. Most of the equipment in the ship that had been torn loose when the skin ripped floated free about the cabin and then drifted out the sizable hole in what now looked like a wounded insect. A large piece of what was when set up a core drilling experiment broke free and struck the back of Freddie's oxygen pack, denting it and causing a small hole in the tube that ran from the pack to his suit before continuing on and ripping another hole in the left side of the craft's skin, the tail end of the bit catching on Freddie's suit, pulling him with it as it left the ship. His tank tore another section of skin off as he grabbed the ragged remains of the hole, tearing layers off his gloves in the process, and braced as the ship impacted again with the surface, this time with him leading the way. He lost his grip, the thin metal slicing deeper into his gloves, and with a grunt was under the ship and gone from sight.

Sam screamed and reached for Freddie as he began to drift out the hole but try as she might she couldn't catch hold of anything and was forced to watch as he struggled to hold on to the ragged hole in the left side. Their eyes locked and for a brief second he sent all the love he had for her out through the stare as well as a heartfelt goodbye as the ship bounced and he was lost from view. Sam opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, she was just locked in a soundless scream that tore her soul apart as tears flowed up her face to float around the inside of the helmet like transparent pearls.

After the second bounce the nose of the craft rose and the entire thing rolled over and the top of the ship struck the surface, causing Al and Sam to break free of the Velcro and careen about the remains of the cabin. The ship continued to slide on its roof, instead of bouncing back up, ripping it open like a can opener. After thirty feet the ship struck a large boulder and crumpled like foil paper before coming to a full stop. Al and Sam collided with the forward cockpit remains and then settled to the ground, unmoving.

.

Sam swam up from the thick black blanket of unconsciousness with the sound of Ashley's voice crackling of her headset, "Answer me damn it," the worry was clear in her voice, "Freddie, Sam, Al, Goddamn it answer me."

Sam attempted to raise her head, but when she did it sent a jarring pain from the base of her skull down her spine and out to different parts of her body, and she moaned loudly and laid her head back down.

The moan was loud enough that the mic picked it up and transmitted it to Ashley, "Sam, is that you? What the hell happened? Is everyone ok? What's your status?" she asked in rapid secession.

"Christ, Chillax Ashley," Sam grumbled as she fought the overwhelming pain in her body to sit up and take a look. She noticed that the lights on the control panel were all dead except for one red flashing cyclopean warning light that slowly went red then dark every two seconds. The rest of the wall that the control panel was attached too was rolled back like a sardine can lid, as was the other side and the roof. If the moon had atmosphere she would imagine the whole ship would have burned up by now. As she looked she noticed with a start that she was alone and began to call for Freddie and Al. In a split second the crash came back to her and she screamed their names as she fought, pain and all, to pull herself up and leave the ship.

As she walked outside the ship through the large hole that used to be the left side of the lander, she saw a solitary figure walking towards her carrying what looked to be a helmet in its hands. As the figure got closer to her it raised the sunscreen on the helmet and she fell to her knees with a sob.

Al looked every bit of his eighty years as he stared at Sam, unable to find the words to say anything that felt like it would matter. Even at the station he had never really allowed himself to imagine that Freddie could have died, it wasn't something he could wrap his head around. He hadn't expected to find anything when he went after him except him sitting some place with his shit eating smirk on his face making some crack about having a ship roll over him. The helmet with the cracked faceplate and what looked to be blood in it had caused a chill to run through his body and an ache in his heart. He was almost thankful that he hadn't found the rest of his body, it might have driven him insane if he had.

He bent down and pulled Sam into an embrace, setting the helmet down beside him. He could hear her sobs over the com and as best he could through the suits he tried to massage her back.

"I'm so sorry baby," Al felt the tears begin to flow in his own eyes; "we have to go now honey. He would want us to finish this for him, and that's what we're gonna do. When this is over we'll come back and get him, I swear to you we'll get him."

Sam heard Al and also Ashley, but only as distant phantom voices that she couldn't understand. 'No Freddie, please, you can't leave me like this. What am I going to do without you baby?' she thought, and then the memory of the talks and fun they had had and all the love they had made together began to flow through her mind like a gentle eddy of warm water at high tide, pushing the sadness away for a moment.

"Ashley Freddie is dead," there was a hollow tone in Sam's voice as she spoke; "Al found his helmet with the faceplate cracked."

"Jesus honey I'm sorry," Ashley felt a lump in her throat as she spoke.

Sam's despair quickly turned to pure murderous rage as the events of the past few days played back in her head. 'Channing, this is all that sick bastards fault,' the image of his rape of Freddie lit the gallons of pure unadulterated rage in her small frame and sent it out all over her body, making her sweat, 'I'll grind that puke into the fucking ground and piss on his bloated corpse before this is all over.'

"Ashley, we're gonna need your help finding the escape hatch," she had the inflected tone of pure hate in her voice, "I have no idea where the hell we are or how far off the landing zone we are."

"I'll have it for you in thirty seconds," she said as she typed in the request in, "Ok, got it. Wow you guys aren't that far away, in fact you ended up closer that we had intended. You're about a five minute walk from in now. I'm about the swing around the dark side again, but the little screen on the left sleeve of the suit, do you see it?"

"Yes"

"I'm sending the directions to it. It'll act like a GPS for you guys and get you there. Sam, cut that motherfucker to pieces!"

"I intend to! Thanks Ashley."

"Good luck and I'll talk to you later. Good luck Al."

"I'll pass it along, his suit com works, but he's not hearing you for some reason."

"Freddie was a good man Sam and he loved the hell out of you," Ashley was still crying as she talked, "if I don't hear from you two I give you my word I'll fly this bitch into both of those ships before I let them leave orbit."

"Thanks Ashley, for everything, Godspeed to you."

Sam turned to Al and they both began to walk away from the crash site toward the escape hatch. The hatch turned out to be only a six minute walk the ship. They found tracks that helped lead them right to the hatch. Sam bent down and turned the wheel on the hatch and pulled it open. She went down the ladder inside followed by Al, who closed it and sealed it back.

They stood at the bottom of the ladder and looked around the semi-circle room. On the right side, running waist high, a bank of computers and valves were blinking and flashing. Directly in front of them, taking up most of the wall, was a large metal door with a clear viewport about five feet from the floor. Sam studied the control board and then threw a few switches and the door slid open.

"Age before beauty," Al waved his arm for Sam to step into the chamber.

"Just remember to get your colostomy bag in before the door closes," Sam shot back at him as she walked in.

Sam closed the door and activated the controls to pressurize the chamber and flood oxygen in. The red light on the door at the other end of the chamber turned green and they walked through.

Sam removed her helmet and took a deep breath and smiled. Al did the same and they removed their suits and found a closet that held another suit with moon dust on it and stored theirs there. The hatch at the end of the room opened into the service corridor Ashley had told them about.

It took them several minutes to orientate themselves to the gravity that the base was generating from spinning on its axis. They both had spent so long weightless that it was difficult to adjust to it again. Sam scanned the corridor and noticed that it stretched forward about one hundred feet and then curved to the right. They cautiously made their way down the hall, as quiet as they could. At the curve, Sam poked her head around the corner and noticed that a large white door stood alone at the end of the little corner and a wall vent was located by it.

Sam pointed to the vent on the left side wall near the door, "Shall we see if the charming Mr. Channing is in?"

"Yes, I think so; it would be impolite to just barge in on the man's place if he isn't home.

After they removed the vent, Al lifted Sam up so she could look into the room. It was furnished in the gaudy style that Channing seemed to like. Satisfied that no one was home, Sam climbed out of the vent and used her dark powers of lock picking and they entered the apartment.

"Channing sure loved the seventies didn't he," Al laughed quietly as he studies the lava lamp and the black light poster of Bruce Lee on the wall behind it, "Bet you five bucks he has a disco ball that lowers from the ceiling and some platform shoes in his closet."

"I'm gonna hang his ass in a closet after I'm done with him," Sam felt a new wave of tears well up in her, but she fought them down.

They heard sounds of someone coming down the hallway and quickly dashed into one of the many doors in the room and found themselves in a closet that, ironically, held a pair of platform shoes.

"I fucking knew it," Al whispered and chuckled.

"Ssshhh," Sam hissed as she peered out of the small crack in the door from where she hadn't shut it all the way.

Channing and Tony entered the room laughing, "… hours and we shut the rotation off and mix the Diesosaline and make my Sodie and then we can head home," Tony was rubbing Nico's shoulders in a very seductive manner while Channing spoke, "We'll leave Dessler here, I'll give him the Hess woman and her retard son to play with and by the time he notices that we're all gone, he and his brother's neo-Nazi scientist geeks will be stranded here with no way off. That freak is too much of a loose cannon to keep around anymore."

Sam bristled when he said the name Hess. 'No, no way,' she thought to herself, 'Melanie and Jackson are in Montana, he must be talking about someone else.'

Channing sat down in a leather chair that like everything else in the room was fixed to the floor, and swiveled the seat around and faced the video screen as Tony entered something into the computer.

Dessler's room, Sam thought it could only be his with the swastika on the wall and the portraits of torture and Hitler on the walls came into view.

He was visible in the lower left corner of the screen, shooting up, a look of ecstasy on his face, "What do you want Channing?" Dessler said in a revolted tone as he saw Tony rubbing Nico's shoulders.

"I'm done with the Hess woman," Channing took one of Tony's fingers and began to lick and suck on it, just to get under Dessler's skin, "pity I couldn't have had her sister join us now that would have grand, but Benson and her were just too much trouble."

Al's hands clamped down over Sam's mouth and waist like a vise, holding her quiet and still, "Not now and not here doll, but soon," he whispered in her ear.

Nico turned to the closet and laughed, "Mrs. Benson and Mr. Mundy, I'm sorry for your loss, Benson was a fine piece of ass."

The closet door opened quickly and several guards stepped in and grabbed them both and pulled them out roughly. Sam tried to lunge at Nico, but the guard struck her with a stun stick and she went to the floor holding her side.

"Really, did you think I was so stupid that I wouldn't have spotted you on your way down?" Nico slapped Al and kicked Sam in the back, "I heard the whole crash and the touching news that your dear hubby had shuffled off his mortal coil. How do you like the way I let you know about your sister and the feeble minded soul that was her son. I thought it was rather ingenious myself. Your sister was very good; the two of you should be a blast. Sorry about your mother though, she was a real tiger. Dessler had a ball with her, though sad to say little Hess just couldn't take seeing his "J'Mam- maw" getting the "Dessler Treatment", a pity really, but now I'll get to watch you kill him. I'm going to let you test my Sodie for me after it's mixed and then after we," he rubbed Tony's crotch, "use you and your sister, I'll let you kill the retard and your sister," He had picked Sam up now and was staring into her eyes, eyes that had gone wide with fear, "Now you really see how this is going to end my dear," he licked her face and turned to the guards, "Take her to the lab and the old fucker to Dessler, sorry old man, but you are just really in the way."

The guards led them out in silence. The only sound was the sound of Nico laughing as he whistled "Born This Way".

It coming to a head! THERE WILL BE BLOOD!

Remember to keep your eyes out for THE CABAL Mass Valentine's Day posting, coming soon. My Story will be called, "Baby's Got Blue Eyes"

Also check out my joint story with Annierocket, Other Fish, But Not You, we're working hard on it and should add a new chapter soon.

And always check out and read:

**~The CABAL~**

**aussiemma, axel100, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Coyote Laughs, iCabal, iLuvNathanKrEsS, ItalianBabexo8, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Moviepal, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, sidouxamer, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, WhiteKnightro, Wicked Allurement, xXACCEBXx**

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

**The Cabal authors produce the best.**

Follow us on Twitter: iCabalOfficial


	10. Belly Of The Beast

Belly Of The Beast

A/N: Sorry so long in posting, but trust me vengeance will be dealt, and there will be blood! Next to last chapter!

As the guards walked them out of Nico's room, Sam quickly felt the zippered pocket along her left ribs. The knife was still there and as soon as she could get close enough to Channing, she was going to bury it in what passed for a heart in the miserable son-of-a-bitch.

Al patted the zippered pocket with the Zippo lighter and cigar. He smiled as he was led away down a different hall than Sam. He yelled at her, "Give 'em hell Benson," before the stun stick struck his side and sent him to the floor. He felt two sets of arms jerk him back to his feet and shove him down the hall again.

Sam was led into the control room one floor up, and escorted to a control desk that had to be Channing's. It was raised by at least seven to eight inches above the rest of the control room, something that must have appealed to his vanity, and gave him a perfect view of the whole room. Sam quickly ran her hand down the pocket and touched the knife again.

The control room looked familiar to Sam and she couldn't figure out why till she saw one of the signs on the wall across the room. She smiled a wistful smile and felt a tug at her heart. The sign said, "Moonbase Alpha."

One of the many things that she had loved about Freddie was his devotion to all things nerdy. The fact that he was so suave on the outside, but still such a geek on the inside, made him that much more sexy in her eyes. Besides "Galaxy Wars" Freddie loved "Star Trek" and an obscure seventy's show called "Space: 1999", a much darker version of the future than shows he normally watched. He had bought the complete series on DVD and would watch them every once and awhile and she would watch them with him. The control room in the show looked exactly like the one she was standing in now.

'God Freddie I wish you could have seen this baby,' she thought as she scanned the whole floor.

Nico walked up behind her and ran his hand over her ass before giving it a squeeze, "Mmm, your ass is almost as juicy as your old mans," he licked her earlobe, "I'm gonna enjoy popping it later this evening."

"I'll crack your nuts before that happens, you bastard," she spit in his face and took a swing at him, only to be stopped when Tony caught her hand.

"Oh, promise baby?" Nico roughly grabbed her breast and squeezed it till Sam winched. A side door opened and Melanie Puckett Hess was brought into the room. To be precise, what was left of her was brought into the room.

Sam felt her stomach drop out from under her as she looked at her sister. Mel looked like she had been beaten with a lead pipe. Her entire face had a puffy fresh purple tint to it that Sam knew would turn black within twenty-four hours or less. Melanie's eyes were glazed and her hair was sticking up and out at wild angles. Sam then looked down and felt the bile rise in her throat. Along both rolled up sleeves of Mel's jumpsuit were fresh needle marks on both arms. Sam wrenched away from her handlers and placed her hands softly around Mel's cheeks and tried to look her sister in the eyes.

"Mel baby it's me, Sammy, are you ok baby?" Sam's voice was low and tender as tears rolled down her face.

Melanie just stared at Sam with blank hollow eyes. Sam searched for some sign of her sister in the vacant stare but found none. She held her sisters trembling hands in her own and soothing whisper tried to reach her, "Melanie, baby, it's me Sammy honey," she slowly stroked her sisters cheek with one hand, "Mel, I need you to come back to me baby, I need you to talk to me, PLEASE."

"Yeah, 'ya ain't gonna get that baby," Nico smiled and chuckled to her, "El sis'o here is flying way to high at the moment to talk with us mortals here on the ground, but she will do what I tell her to. Want to see?"

He stepped behind Melanie and whispered something in her ear and she stepped forward and began to rub Sam's right breast as she kissed her passionately while pulling her head back hard. After about twenty seconds she stopped and returned to Nico's side, the same blank stare on her face as before.

Sam spit on Channing and almost reached for the knife, but the words of Al echoed through her brain, 'Not the time or the place, but soon.'

"Oh man, I'm I gonna enjoy both you bitches," Nico clapped his hands together and rubbed them like a kid at Christmas time. He was finally on the brink of everything he had ever wanted and the two sisters were icing on the cake. He would be able to do anything he wanted once he got back to earth. He reached out and slapped Sam as the guards grabbed. He turned to Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder and one on Tori's, who walked up beside him, "So fucking close my darlings, so very close."

He kissed both of them and looked at the guards holding Sam, "Take her and her sister to a holding cell for now, but first," he removed a syringe from his pocket and twisted it in front of Melanie with a smile, "Does baby need a treat?"

Melanie stared at the liquid within and began to slap her arm trying to get a vein to rise to the surface. She grunted as she found one and held out her arm to him. He shook his head no and waved it again in front of her face. She slapped her arm and shoved it out to him again. Again he shook his head no and whispered, "You know how to get it."

Melanie walked up to Tori and began to kiss her as she ran a hand inside of Tori's suit, fondling her breast. Sam turned away, fiery lava bile coursing through her stomach and visions of murder playing in her mind.

After five minutes Tori began to grunt and groan as she reached orgasm. Melanie stepped back and held out her arm to Channing once again. This time he inserted the needle into her vein and injected the liquid into her. Melanie's eyes rolled back in her head for a second and two guards had to steady her.

"Just wait darling," Channing ran his left hand across Sam's left cheek, giving it a little slap, "don't worry your pretty little face, you'll get your own thrill. You're going to be my Sodie test case. You see it's only been mixed once and then tested on prisoners . They killed nearly fifteen of them before they found the right dose. A thimble full of this shit will be able to get most of L.A. high for a month. Oh sure we're going to have more than our fair share of o.d.'s from it at first, but that'll just thin the herd shall we say. Anyway, you get to be the guinea pig for us and they after our little "play time" is over you'll kill your sister and nephew for me and I'll let Dessler have you to play with."

He turned to the guards and snapped his fingers, "Take these two to a holding cell for now."

Sam and Melanie were led out of the control room as Nico sat down at his desk, Tony and Tori sitting beside him. His leg was bouncing up and down and he rubbed his palms, flat on the desk, around in circles.

"So very close," he whispered as he looked around the room at the technicians working. He knew this was his time to step onto the world stage in a huge way and he couldn't wait. He stopped rubbing the desk and placed a hand on Tori's leg, pulling her close to him. He began to kiss her neck, slowly running his other hand over Tony's chest. Just as he took his lips off Tori neck and was about to give the order to stop the rotation of the base, a technician bumped into the desk and shook the trio. Nico snapped his head around and bellowed at the bumbling tech, "Watch where you're going dumbass," he snapped at the tech as he shoved the desk, which didn't move because it was fixed to the floor, and glared at the hapless drone.

"So sorry sir," the tech said as he looked at the floor and scurried away as fast as he could.

Nico turned as the man retreated and stared after him for a long moment, troubled by something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He watched him disappear into the corridor as the door to the control room shut behind him. He stared at the door a minute longer and then turned back to face the control room again, "Prepare to stop rotation and loss of gravity," he commanded.

"Yes sir," one of the male techs sitting at a large console near the middle of the forward part of the room said as he began to enter commands into the keyboard in front of him and flipping switches. As he did alarms began sounding and prerecorded voices played from the speaker systems, "Attention, attention, gravitational rotation will cease in five minutes. Prepare for switch to lunar gravity in five minutes."

"Come my pets, let's head to the lab and watch the mixing of the drug," Nico stood and placed his arms around the waist of his two lovers as they joined him and began to walk out of the room. As they walked past the tech that had bumped into them, he was working on one of the consoles near the mainframe room, and Nico once again stared at the bearded man. He still felt something he couldn't quite put his finger on about the man and almost stopped and engaged the man in conversation, but decided against it and continued to the lab facilities one floor down.

As soon as the trio turned the corner, the bearded man tapped a code into the panel and the mainframe room door slid open and he slipped inside.

"About fucking time Charley," the man at the control desk shouted over his shoulder, "this place goes lightweight in less than five and I want to run that diagnostic on the rotation system while it's down."

He had no time to begin his next thought because he felt something thin and sharp bite down across his throat at the same time he felt his air cut off. His eyes went wide and it dawned on him he was being garroted and had very little time to save his own life. His tongue began to protrude from his mouth and he clawed frantically at the thin wire and then at the person behind him, but to no avail. Within seconds the thrashing he was doing began to die down and as his life slipped away he felt his bladder release and his final thought was, 'I've pissed myself mom."

As the body slumped forward the door behind the two men opened and another man walked in, "Keith… what the fuc…?" the new man began to say as the bearded man struck him in the throat with the side of his left hand shattering his trachea and cutting all airflow to his lungs. The man had no time to react as he fell to the floor and began to thrash about in his death throes.

The bearded man dragged each body to a small closet near the back of the room and sealed them both in before sitting down at the control station. He produced a USB drive and placed it into the tower and as soon as the icon popped up on the screen in front of him he opened it and began to work, quickly and with great purpose.

.

Sam tried her best to roust Melanie from her drug fueled haze, but she couldn't. Sam sat on one of the bunks and began to formulate a plan when Channing and his troop of sicko's came for them.

'My best option is to wait till that shitbag gets me and Mel to his little "love nest" before I try anything,' she thought as she touched the knife again, finding comfort in its feel and heft, 'I'll have to put up some resistance to keep him off guard, but I'm gonna twist this knife corkscrew style in his thigh till I hit an artery and then cut his pecker off and stuff it in his mouth before he dies. I'll get Freddie his revenge if it kills me.'

The thought of Freddie brought tears to her eyes again. She was unsure of what she was going to do without him or if she even wanted to do anything ever again. A world without Freddie wasn't a world she was sure she wanted to face.

The alarm startled her out of her silent thoughts and made her jump just a little. She looked over at her sister and noticed that she barely even acknowledged it.

"Attention, attention, gravitational rotation will cease in five minutes. Prepare for switch to lunar gravity in five minutes."

Sam sat and waited on the bunk; still making plans for the demise of Nico Channing, when she felt the slight vibration of the floor weaken and then stop all together. She then noticed the sensation of lightness all over her body. She didn't float, but she knew if she were to leap she would collide with the ceiling with great force. It gave her a slight flutter in her stomach almost like nerves. She stood slowly and with almost no effort on her part, she was able to float up and touch the ceiling before gently floating back down.

As she touched down she heard noises outside the door. The sound was muffled, but it sounded like two men talking loudly to each other. Just after it had begun it got quiet again, till the sound of something hitting the door hard startled her. Then she could hear the sound of someone opening the door to enter and she tensed up ready to fight whoever came in for them.

The door slid open and a ghost walked in, a ghost that brought tears to her eyes and lifted her body and soul.

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Freddie smiled at her, looking very fit for a dead man, "I've got candy little girl if you'll come with me."

Sam attacked him, leaping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, knocking them both to the ground because of the low gravity, and kissing him furiously on the lips, cheeks, and neck as tears rolled down her cheeks.

As they stood up Sam drew her right arm back as far as she could and then punched Freddie in the jaw as hard as she could, "That's for scaring the shit out of me," she helped him up as he rubbed his jaw, and when he was on his feet she punched him as hard as she could in the stomach, "and that's for not letting me know you were alive!"

She extended a hand to help him up, but he waved her off, "I think I'll stay right here for now, at least till you move back away from me," he flashed her "The Grin", the one that he could melt her with, and added, "that shit really hurt Sam. I think you knocked a filling out."

"Now that I know you're alive you're lucky I don't kill you," the fury and rage blending in her voice and eyes along with the definite relief at his resurrection and the overpowering love she felt for him so that she sounded an octave higher in her speech, "I swear if you do that again I WILL kill you."

"You have my word madam; I'll check with you before I die, promise," he grinned at her and got up, "We don't have much time, let's get out of here."

"Give me a hand with Melanie," Sam turned and went back into the cell.

"Jesus, he really worked her over good," Freddie said as her picked Melanie up in his arms. He was as gentle as he could be with her because she looked like a china doll that would crumble if it were handled to rough.

"He had Dessler kill my mother and Dessler still has Jackson somewhere in this place," As she talked and they walked she lifted her sisters hair away from her eyes to see if she was still spaced out. She was.

"I know babe and I'm sorry, but I know where that piece of shits "lab" is located, I checked out the layout of the place while I was jacking the mainframe. What about Al, what did they do with him?"

"Dessler."

She said nothing else and nothing else needed to be said. They made their way down the corridor to a supply room door. Freddie had it open in no time and he sat Melanie down gently and cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"Mel, honey, its Freddie baby, Freddie," he spoke like he was speaking to a child, slow and clearly, "doll I need you to stay right here for me, ok? No matter what happens, I need you to wait for Sam and me right here. Don't go anywhere, wait right here and we'll come and get you, ok? I need you to acknowledge that you understand me doll, ok? Shake your head or say something to let me know you understand."

For the briefest of seconds he saw a flash of understanding in her eyes and she shook her head yes and then the flash was gone and the blank stare came back and she lowered her head.

"I love you Mel," Sam kissed the top of her sisters head, "We'll get Jackson sis and take care of Channing, I promise."

They sealed the door and began to make their way to the level below where the lab and Dessler's room was.

"I can't believe no one is stopping us," Sam whispered.

"It's like I told you babe, if you act like you know what you're doing people don't notice you," Freddie said in a low tone, "Dessler's room is at the end of this walkway, and the lab is down this branch on the right. We'll get Jackson and Al, swing by and get Mel and get the hell out of here because in about ten minutes or less this place is going to jumping."

"What did you do?"

"I'm gonna get the last laugh," he smiled, "you'll see it's a surprise."

"How did you get here before us and why didn't you come for us?" Sam asked as they walked.

"I couldn't let you know I was alive because my radio was dead, and something had poked a hole in my air hose," he whispered as they walked, "I would have been dead by the time I got to you, I couldn't have changed the air hose there anyway. I held my hand over it and used my suit arm computer to get to the airlock. I figured it would give me a few extra minutes inside and insurance in case he knew we were here."

They reached Dessler's room and Freddie began to work on the keypad lock. After twenty seconds the indicator flashed from red to green and the door slid open to a house of horrors.

They were in a small room with one huge pane of glass that looked into Dessler's own private torture chamber. Freddie could tell by looking at the glass it was a two way mirror and Dessler couldn't see them.

The room had speakers set up in surround sound and they could hear what was going on inside the room, and it chilled both of them to the bone.

Jackson lay on one table strapped down, a vacant look in his eyes. Next to him Al was strapped to another table shouting and cursing Dessler. As he yelled, bloody spittle flew from his mouth and they could see that three of Al's front teeth had been removed. He had been stripped naked and it appeared that the sole of his left foot had been skinned, as it was raw looking and bloody.

Dessler was standing beside Jackson with a beaker of clear liquid in his hand. He picked up the boys right hand and dipped his thumb in the liquid. Jackson screamed and tried to jerk his hand away from Dessler but couldn't. Dessler took the thumb out of the liquid and with a flick of his gloved middle finger shattered Jackson's thumb like so much glass.

"That's liquid nitrogen he's using," Freddie shouted.

Sam let out a primal scream would have shattered normal glass and launched herself at the glass. Whether it was her anger or a defect in the glass, instead of bouncing off the glass like Freddie thought she would, Sam shattered it and entered the chamber. Dessler turned around quickly at the sound and dropped the beaker, spilling its contents on his left boot. As he stepped back to grab a large vivisection knife the left boot shattered mid-foot to the toes, but did no damage to his foot. Before Sam or Freddie, who jumped into the room also, could do anything, Dessler was at the head of Jackson's table with the knife at his throat making a sawing motion.

"Come closer and I'll peel his head right off his neck," Dessler smiled, looking like some hyped up Mephistopheles, his eyes red and impossibly insane in their glee at the carnage he had done.

No one moved, and for a few seconds the room was impossibly still and silent. Eyes darted back and forth, studying each other and looking for a sign of what was going to happen next.

.

While the stand-off was taking place in Dessler's room, down the hall in the lab, Nico and the twins watched as the techs mixed the three ingredients together. As he watched he could feel himself getting erect at the sight of it.

'Almost in my grasp," he thought as he fondled Tori's breast with one hand and Tony's penis with the other, 'I'll run the world if I want to.'

"Mr. Channing," one of the masked techs turned to the window separating them, "the mixing is complete. We will bring the containers out of the airlock for you to see before they are loaded."

With the smile of a demon Nico replied, "Excellent."

The tech entered something into the computer he was standing by and then went to the airlock door and punched the code to open the door into the key pad. The steady red light didn't change. The tech looked puzzled and entered the code again, and still the light remained red.

"What the hell?" he muttered under his breath as he punched in the code, much more forcefully this time.

Nico sat up and flipped the mic on that led to the room, "What's the problem?" He had a worried look on his face as he asked the question.

"I can't seem to get the door open," the tech turned to look at Nico through the glass and shrugged his shoulders at him, "It won't accept the code. Can you try it at your end? Maybe the keypad is bad or something."

Nico, Tony, and Tori left the observation room and went to the room where the airlock was. He input the code and the light stayed red, so he tried it again and got the same result.

"Damned odd," he said as he entered his over ride code pressed enter and all hell broke loose.

Every computer in the base went blank for a few seconds and then began to run a video of a tall redheaded pasty white young man dancing very badly to an eighty's pop tune blaringfrom every speaker on the base and began to sing:

Never gonna give you

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

As this happened, a beautiful font script ran through the middle of the screen:

You've Been Rickroll'd

Nico slammed his fist into the keypad and screamed at the top of his voice, "BENSON!"

.

The appearance of the video and the blaring of the music set off a chain reaction of events in Dessler's room. In the span of a few seconds, the room became a warzone.

The vibration of the music caused pieces of the two-way glass that hadn't fallen to dislodge and fall to the ground, which added to the music and video acted like gasoline to Dessler's fiery temperament. Before Sam or Freddie could leap at him he slid the vivisection knife neatly through Jackson's throat all the way back to the spinal column. As he did he felt himself climax, a very, very intense orgasm that left him unable to move for a few seconds.

In those few seconds, despite Sam being closer to him, Freddie's powerful legs propelled him in a leap that knocked Dessler down, but not before the vivisection knife was plunged into Freddie's right shoulder, where the scar from Willies' saw blade was at, and driven all the way to the bone. Dessler managed to stand only to be struck again as Sam drove her left foot into his side with a round house kick. Dessler remained standing and reached out with left hand and grabbed her long hair, yanking her backwards toward him as he grabbed a scalpel from its tray and slashed it across her right cheek, digging into the cheekbone.

"I'll carve you like a Christmas ham, slut," he whispered in her ear.

Sam reached out blindly with both hands and closed her left on something from the tray and brought it up and stabbed it into Dessler's hand that held her hair causing him to scream and let her go.

Sam twisted around and managed to grab the pinky finger of his left hand and snap it back against his wrist.

Dessler howled and sliced out with the scalpel again and caught Sam's left hand with a gash from wrist to mid palm, causing her to scream.

Dessler prepared to slash at her throat, which was exposed, when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his groin. He looked down to see Freddie had taken the vivisection knife out of his shoulder and while still on the floor drove it upwards into the meaty part of Dessler's right inside thigh clipping a part of his tentacle, but missing the main artery by a mere fraction of an inch.

Dessler's howled again, kicking out his half booted left foot and drove the heel of it into the side of Freddie's temple, opening a nasty gash along the ridge above his left eye.

The kick forced Dessler to plant all his weight on his right leg, which still had the vivisection knife stuck in it, and caused him to fall back against the large bench behind him. He stuck his right hand out to catch himself and it slid into the open container of liquid nitrogen up to his wrist. The howl that emerged from his lips sounded like an elephant in full rage. He managed to stay on his feet, but his back slammed into the bench with a wicked sounding thud, and withdrew his now frozen right hand from the liquid.

Sam launched herself at him again and kicked hard at his right hand, which exploded like spun glass into a million pieces around the room.

Dessler, still standing and feeling the heroin coursing thru his veins, slashed out with his left hand and dug the scalpel into her leg before he grabbed at it and twisted her out away from him. This action caused the vivisection knife to dislodge and fall to the floor.

Sam was tossed toward the table where Al was still tied down, and struck his mid-section as she landed. The music had looped and started again as well as the video, and made the whole fight seem surreal and slightly funny to Al. He felt the wind leave him as Sam landed on him and for a second couldn't catch a breath. He looked at Sam as he finally caught his wind and yelled over the noise, "Get me the fuck out of this shit! I want a piece of that shithead!"

By now Freddie was standing and had retrieved the vivisection knife from the floor as Dessler limped back from the table, scalpel still in hand, waving it wildly in front of him. Freddie circled around so that the two were face to face. Blood flowed freely from his shoulder and from Dessler's thigh. The two of them panted and grimaced in pain at each other as they faced off.

Sam began to undo the restraints that held Al down while keeping her eyes on both Freddie and Dessler. As soon as his arms were free, Al began to help undo the other straps a quickly as he could.

"Nowhere to go Dessler," Freddie smiled at him as he waved the large vivisection knife at the one handed killer.

"Keine Mongrel fuhr Bastard wie Sie down eine arische Gott mir Benson Take werden," the scalpel waving back and forth in front of him as he backed away from the table and toward the wall at the far end of the room, knowing Freddie spoke German and understood him, "Valhalla werden nicht mich heute Haus!"

Freddie dived at Dessler, but Dessler side stepped him and touched a stud on the wall and stepped through the opening door as Freddie collided with the wall beside him. The door shut and a strange white mist began to flow into the room from jets in the ceiling. The odor of almonds began to permeate the room quickly.

"Cyanide," Freddie covered his nose and mouth with his hand, "we gotta get the hell out of her, NOW!"

With Sam on one side and Freddie on the other, they lifted Al off the table and sprinted for the wall where the glass had been. Freddie threw Al over his shoulder and picked up Sam, who was limping, and vaulted over the lower part of the wall and opened the door slinging both of them out first before exiting himself and sealing the door.

The music was thundering thru the hallways and the feeling of motion began to pick up in the floor.

"The sound and video will keep playing till the computers lock-up," he yelled to be heard, "and the rotation will slowly build till in about ten minutes everyone will be plastered to the floor till this shithole blows up."

Freddie saw Nico, Tony, and Tori leave the lab and made eye contact with him. Nico sneered at him and yelled something that was lost in thecacophony of the hallway. Freddie tossed Sam his phone and yelled, "Take Al and get Melanie, then follow the diagram on my phone to the bay where the landers are and get one ready for us to take off in," he yelled as he took both her hands in his and kissed her passionately. When he broke it off he started yelling again, "I'm going after Channing and the twins, if I don't make it to the bay in eight minutes, get the hell out of here because I'm not coming."

"Fuck that, I lost you once not again," Sam shouted back at him defiantly, "we all go or none!"

"No Sam, we don't have time for this, I need you to get Al and Melanie out of here, and I can grab another lander and meet you all back at the ship."

Sam shook her head and was about to speak when Al screamed and clutched his stomach before falling back again to the floor.

.

Nico and the twins had headed down the hallway toward the landing bay after spotting Freddie and as soon as they reached it he sealed the bay and turned to the twins.

"They'll be here soon babies," his snake charming grin forming on his face, "let's arrange a nice little going away reception for them."

.

They both bent to check on Al, who reached up and grabbed Freddie's left ear and Sam's right ear and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Listen you two brats, did it ever occur to either of you that they are headed to the same goddamn place as we are? They only have one option on getting out of here themselves. Now get my ass off this floor, let's get your sister Sam and get to the goddamn landing bay before this place goes up," he gave their ears an extra hard tug and then released them as he put his shoulders around them both.

They blushed at each other and lifted Al and began to sprint toward the closet they had left Melanie in. When the rounded the corner, fighting through the running mass of people, they found the closet open and Mel missing.

"Damn it, I told her to stay here," Freddie pounded the wall with his fist and looked up and down the hallway trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"I'll head up this end of the hall and look for her," Sam started to take off back toward the main control room, but was stopped when Freddie's hand grabbed her arm spinning her around.

He looked at her, a deadly serious gleam in his eyes as he shook his head, "We got less than eight minutes babe," he lowered his head for a second and then met her eyes again, a look of sorrow spread across his features, "It'll take at least a minute to get to the landing bay, we don't have time to find her. I'm sorry!"

Sam felt the hot sting of tears running down her face as she nodded sadly her understanding and began to help Freddie with Al as the fought their way to the landing bay.

.

Nico, Tony, and Tori had all armed themselves with pipes, poles, and spikes as they waited for Sam and Freddie to arrive. Standing facing the door to the corridor, none of them noticed the small pathetic figure walking out of the shadows, till she spoke.

"Baby, I need another fix," Melanie held her left arm out shaking like she was standing in foot deep snow.

Channing jerked his head around and looked at her, "I don't have time right now bitch, I'm about to kill your sister and her husband!"

"I'll help baby and even give the three of you a hell of a good ride after," Mel raised her arm again, "if you got that toy I'll even play with their corpses if you like."

"Well, now that has some merit," Nico felt the beginnings of a hard on at the thought and nodded at Tori, "Give the little lady a fix baby. This is going to be fun."

Tori removed a syringe from her jumpsuit and uncapped the needle, ready to give her the shot. As she went to grab Melanie's arm Melanie reached for the syringe and snatched it out of her hands and spun around so that she could stab the woman in the throat and press the stopper down as she screamed, "Want to get high you dirty cunt?"

Tori staggered back, the needle still in her neck as Melanie leaped at Nico, fingers of her right hand extended like claws, scratching at his eyes, the other hand clutching the spike she had taken from Tori's hand and driving it into Channing's groin area, missing his penis and testicles as well as the major organs.

She managed to slip one finger nail into Channing's right eye and raking it across the cornea causing it to bleed.

"Fucking whore," he screamed as he brought the heavy length of pipe down hard on Melanie's head.

The blow stunned her for a second, but because she had wrapped her legs around Nico, she was able to hold on.

He brought the pipe up again, but Melanie put all her weight on the spike and shoved it with all her might till it pierced out under the right buttocks, bringing him screaming to the floor.

As the door opened to the landing bay, Tony turned around and drove the pole he had in his hand into Melanie just above the left shoulder thru her torso and out her ribcage, driving her off Nico, and then quickly pulled it out of her just in time to swing it around and catch Sam with a glancing blow to her left shoulder, sending her sprawling across the bay.

The momentum of the swing left him open to the leap that Al made, grabbing Tony by the waist and driving his fist into the young man's groin with all his might.

"How 'bout I shell those pathetic peanuts for you junior?" Al asked as he punched Tony's groin several more times.

Freddie locked both hands around Channing's throat and pulled him up till they were face to face, Channing's feet not touching the ground.

"Get ready "lover", I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before," Freddie hissed in his face as he threw him head first into one of the side walls of a lander and Nico tore thru it with a grunt and scream.

Sam regained her footing and found herself face to face with Tori. The tall bald woman swung a long thin poled hammer like object and hit Sam just below the gash on her left leg where Dessler had cut her. Sam howled and went down, rolling to her right, and reached out for the wrench lying on the floor.

.

Dessler made his way along the secret walkway that ran behind his room, breathing heavily as he did so. He popped several pills and swallowed them dry and he staggered along. The pain was very distant to him, but his rage was very upmost in his mind.

'Fucking Jew loving mongrels,' he thought as he headed for the landing bay, 'must eradicate them all from the world! How dare they attack my person! To lay a hand on God, they will pay for what they have done! I will join with my brother Kurt and help purge the world of you all!'

He ran his left hand up to the eye patch covering his left eye, as pain shot through it quickly and then left. He finally reached the access panel that led to the landing bay. He dry swallowed two more pills and opened the door into a warzone.

.

.

I know I suck for stopping here, but trust me; it'll all be worth it. Please stay with me and see how it all ends and please tell your friends to give it a try, and as always, PLEASE,PLEASE let me know what you think and REVIEW.

Read

~The CABAL~

aussiemma, axel100, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Coyote Laughs, iCabal, ItalianBabexo8, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Moviepal, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, Rhiabrey Skye, sidouxamer, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, WhiteKnightro, Wicked Allurement, xXACCEBXx

From fluff, to face melting angst.  
>The Cabal authors produce the best.<p>

Follow us on Twitter: iCabalOfficial


	11. Reentry & End Credits

Reentry/End Credits

Here we go, the LAST CHAPTER! All I'm gonna say is:

The Shit Is Coming Down And Payback Is At Hand!

Sam reached out and closed her hand around the wrench on the floor and spun around in time to block the hammer that Tori swung down at her. The vibration of the metal on metal caused the bones in Sam's arms to hurt, but she held on to the wrench. The vibration caused the scab of the cut on her left palm, from Dessler, to open up and begin to bleed again.

Tori, the syringe still stuck in her neck, was deep in the throes of the heroin high and a fit of raw rage as she raised the hammer again at Sam.

Sam threw the wrench as hard as she could at Tori's face and struck her across the bridge of the nose. Tori staggered back and dropped the hammer as blood poured out of her broken nose. Sam was able to stand and grab the hammer, but before she could make use of it, Tori tackled her with a scream of rage and pain. She rained down several hard blows on Sam's jaw and chest before Sam hooked her leg between the two of them and sent Tori sailing away from her and into a cart of oxygen packs. This gave Sam the chance to get to her feet and grab the wrench again.

Tori stood and grabbed one of the packs and began to twirl it around like bolas above her head, a look of wild rage on her face as she screeched, "I'll turn you inside out bitch and eat you for dinner."

Sam said nothing; she just circled around Tori keeping her eyes locked on the other woman, waiting for an opening.

Tori circled around, still swinging the bag, the syringe bobbing up and down as she did. In one fluid motion she hurled the pack at Sam as she leapt at her again. This time Sam was ready and knocked away the pack and swung the wrench in a vicious ark that connected with the bald woman's jaw and forced it into an odd angle as blood poured from her mouth.

Tori roared in pain as she stumbled into Sam and caused both of them to fall to the ground, thrashing and ripping at each other.

.

.

Al rolled off Tony after he had punched him in the groin and reached for a tether line lying beside the lander they were at. As Tony got to his feet Al slipped the tether over his head and pulled tight as it reached his neck. Al tried to place his knee into the tall man's back for extra leverage, but Tony was too quick for him and managed to turn slightly to his left and swing one powerful punch to Al's jaw, causing him to fall back dragging Tony with him. Al landed hard on his left hip and heard and felt an awful snap as the pain flared throughout his pelvis and to every part of his body. He yelled as Tony broke free and gained his feet, grabbing a long pole from the ground and driving it into the older man's stomach. Al screamed again as the pole exited his body and struck the floor beneath.

Tony grinned at him and was about to speak when Al, with a herculean effort, kicked out with his good leg and caught him in the right knee forcing it to bend back in a way it was never intended to do with a loud crack that echoed in the landing bay along with Tony's screams of agony. Tony fell back, landing hard on his on his back, and gave Al a chance to remove the pole from his stomach and begin to crawl away from the writhing figure of Tony.

Tony crawled to a lander and managed to pull himself erect on his good leg in time to see Al crawl into the opening of Nico's personal lander, it had his name stenciled on it, and smiled. He knew he had the old bastard trapped and could take care of him later, if he survived. With that thought in mind he began to hobble toward the torn open lander that Nico and Benson had disappeared into, to help his lover and master.

.

.

Nico managed to stand up after crashing into the lander and with great agony remove the spike from his groin. He yelled as he did so, but remained upright and held it as a weapon, as he waited for Freddie to follow him into the lander. He braced himself along the back wall and as soon as Freddie entered the lander, Nico launched himself at him. The eye that Melanie had scratched caused Nico's depth perception to be off and instead of tackling him head on he struck Freddie's right shoulder, driving the spike into it as they both fell back.

Nico pulled the spike out and tried to plunge it into Freddie again, only to have Freddie stop it in mid arc. With that they began to roll on the ground, each looking for an opening to press the attack on the other. Neither of them saw or heard Tony hobble into the lander and grabbed a pick hammer, used to break apart rocks for samples, and make his way over the two struggling men raising the pick hammer high above his head.

.

.

Tori and Sam struggled on the floor of the landing bay, punching and kicking each other as the rolled. Tori delivered a withering blow to Sam's kidney, causing Sam to lose the advantage of being on top, and Tori rolled over and pinned her shoulders down with her knees and began to choke Sam with both hands.

"I'm going to be the last thing you see before you die, BITCH," Tori screamed as she lowered her face to Sam's.

Sam struggled but couldn't break free. She then went back to her gymnastics training and managed to get one leg up and in Tori's face for a second, cause the balance to shift just enough to get her hands free and begin to grope for anything she could use as a weapon to fend off the psycho woman choking her to hands groped and closed around something small and plastic feeling, the syringe in Tori's neck, and pulled it out. With all her might, Sam pulled the plunger out as far as she could and stabbed the needle into the side of Tori's left eye, piercing the cornea on the side, as it slipped into the eye and struck the optic nerve, piercing it, and striking a blood vessel as the plastic syringe made contact with the eye and popped the eyeball like a grape. Sam pushed the plunger down and sent a blast of air into the blood vessel as Tori rolled off of her screaming at the top of her lungs. She reached all fours when the embolism, the tiny bubble of air that Sam had forced into her blood stream, reached her brain and set off a series of convulsions in the female murderer. White foam poured from her mouth along with blood as she bit her tongue in half and lost all control of her body functions, looking like a fish out of water as she flopped around on the bay floor. Sam stood slowly and looked down at the writhing figure and a dark smile crossed her lips.

"Chill out bitch," she spit on her, "no need to have a conniption fit."

Sam made her way over to the body of her sister and knelt down beside her, taking her hand and brushing back the hair in her eyes.

"Mel honey," Sam felt a hot stream of tears roll down her face as she whispered to her sister, "Mel, I got that bitch and we'll get the rest of them for you and mom and Jackson I swear. They'll all pay for what they have done."

Melanie attempted to say something, but choked and coughed up dark red blood, spraying some on Sam. She squeezed Sam's hand and gave a small nod as a serene smile crossed her face and she closed her eyes.

Sam laid her sister's hand across her chest and bent down to kiss her forehead as she whispered, "Sleep in peace pudding pop. I love you."

She stood and turned to look at the now still form of Tori and removed the knife she had in her suit, the one she had planned to kill Nico with, and walked back to the body. She bent down and in a fit of crying rage, stabbed the dead woman as she screamed all the pain from her losses out with each savage thrust of the blade.

She stopped and stood, covered in blood, and noticed Tony disappearing into the damaged lander. With a grim look of determination on her face she began to walk toward the lander.

.

.

Dessler watched the action unfold through a self-medicated haze. The thigh that had been stabbed was still bleeding, although it had slowed, and the stump of his former right hand, the one that hand been shattered after being plunged into a bowl of liquid nitrogen, was still flash frozen and wasn't bleeding at all. When Sam finally killed Tori and began to stab her, Dessler began to work his way to the only other lander besides Nico's that was still in one piece. He had watched the old man crawl inside of Nico's lander, and had thought about following him and finishing the job, but figured the old man wouldn't hold out for long, and he wanted the couple, even more than the twink Channing. They owed him for many things, and he was going to make them pay. He dry swallowed three more oxycontin and slipped into the second lander and hid in one of its lockers. He didn't know how to fly one of them anyway and with two groups fighting, that meant that both landers would take-off most likely, so he would wait and bide his time till they reached earth before he made people pay.

.

.

Freddie caught the gleam of the pick hammer in Nico's good eye and rolled away as Tony brought it down in a wildly uneven arc that buried itself into the floor, sending Tony sprawling onto the floor as Nico rolled away and found his feet and made a dash out of the hole in the lander and into his personal one. He slipped going up the ramp and landed on his back with a hard thud as the speakers in the landing bay began to blear, "Attention, attention, the mainframe has locked up and the base has begun to speed up rotation. The main core will over heat in five minutes and counting."

.

.

Freddie felt Tony's arm lock around his throat before he could get to his feet. Tony's good leg wrapped around Freddie's waist and the slightly taller man began to pull his arm tight with his other hand forming a seal with his arm that locked under Freddie's chin and began to choke the life out of him. Freddie reached one hand around and grabbed ahold of the taller man's ear and twisted and clawed at the appendage with all his might. He dug his nails down into the soft flesh as the arm began to constrict his trachea. He felt the soft flesh begin to tear free with a jerk and sudden he was drenched in warm blood as the ear pulled free from the side of Tony's head and he loosened his hold on Freddie, allowing him to roll free, ear still in hand.

As he got to his feet, Freddie was met by the sight of Sam covered and soaked in blood smiling at him, "I was gonna help baby, but I see you've heard all the training I've been giving you," she winked at him and slid to the floor, exhausted.

Before he could reply, Freddie was forced to raise his left arm to block the wicked blow Tony swung at him with a length of pipe from the wall, where he had managed to stand. The blow shook Freddie up and down the bone of the arm and would bruise it later, but didn't break the arm. Sam tried to stand, but found all the energy had drained out of her, and found standing hard to do.

Freddie noticed Tony standing on one leg and borrowed a move from the bad guys in "The Karate Kid" and "swept the leg" of Tony, bringing him to the ground, howling in pain. Freddie snatched the pipe Tony swung at him up and fell on top of him, the pipe at his throat, both hands pushing as hard as he could, trying to make it touch the floor.

"Remember when you pissed and shit on me slime?" Freddie hissed as he applied pressure to the pipe, "Well I'm gonna leave you to soak in your own shit, MUTHERFUCKER!"

Tony, with a surge of strength that wild animals get when threatened, managed to shove the pipe up from his throat and twist it enough that Freddie lost his grip and it flew away. Tony landed three quick punches to Freddie's jaw, eye, and ear, sending him sprawling off to Tony's left as Tony rolled to the right.

Tony pulled himself up so that he had his good knee and glared at Freddie as he noticed a bolt gun among the items strewn across the lander floor. As his eyes locked on it Freddie's did the same, and they dove for it at the same time.

The alarms were now sounding at a more frequent volume as everyone could feel the gravity pick up with the base rotation, all of which had the effect of making Freddie's and Tony's leap fall short of the gun, and instead of them grabbing it, sent it sliding toward Sam. The gun struck her leg just above the knee and bounced off it and spun around in a lazy circle till the momentum died. Sam looked dully at the gun, like it was a foreign object that she had never seen, and slowly began to crawl out of the haze that she had been lost in.

.

.

In less than a twelve hour span Sam Benson had lost her sister, mother, and nephew in the vilest way one ever could lose a loved one. She had seen two of them, her sister and nephew, murdered and had heard the awful details of what the maniac Dessler had done to her mother. The fight with Tori had turned into something more than a fight to survive for her; it had become a therapeutic cleansing of her soul. She had poured all her anger and hatred into the battle and had ended up stabbing the woman's body till it looked like hamburger meat and she herself was covered in blood. By the time she had made it to the lander where Freddie and Tony were fighting she was near exhausted. After she spoke to Freddie and slid down to the ground her mind turned in on itself and she lost all touch with reality. The bolt gun striking her leg seemed to pull her slowly out of the fog as she watched it spin to a stop near her. She reached for it as she noticed Freddie maneuvering around behind the bald man and taking hold of his head and neck. With a quick and determined effort he jerked the man's head and neck up and back as he twisted it from side to side. The bald man's arm, which had been reaching toward Freddie, suddenly went slack and fell to the ground, in fact all movement from the neck down stopped and Sam noticed a pool of liquid rolling from the man's groin area.

Freddie slid back from Tony and took in a huge breath of air and let it out in one big sigh. Sam noticed a dark, almost evil, glint in her husband's eyes as he stared at the unmoving figure that now had wide open eyes that were filled with terror, and she noticed the smell of excrement coming from Tony now. She raised the gun but Freddie shook his head and motioned for her to lower it, which she did.

Freddie crawled over beside Tony's head and spoke softly into his ear, "The crunch you heard LOVER was the bones in your neck when I fucking broke it," his whisper had an almost seductive quality to it and made Sam's blood chill with its hateful tone, "the reason you can't move is because it also severed the nerves in your spinal column. The bad news is that can't be fixed, you're paralyzed for life. The good news LOVER is that as soon as the hanger doors open you'll be sucked out into space and die."

He patted the bald man's face and kissed his cheek as he stood and walked over and helped Sam to her feet. He took the bolt gun from her and wiped blood away from her lips and gave her a deep passionate kiss. As they broke apart, he turned toward Tony and spoke to him for the last time, "Don't get up, we'll see ourselves out cupcake."

"Where's Mel and Al?" Freddie asked as they entered the bay.

"Mel's dead and I don't know what happened to Al, but he was fighting Tony, so I…" Sam started to say when the floor lurched under them and the loudspeaker in the bay began to blast, "Core melt down in three minutes and counting." Another klaxon bell sounded along with red and blue flashing lights announcing that the hanger bay door was about to open.

Sam and Freddie rushed to the only lander left that wasn't sealed or damaged and got the hatch closed just as the hanger bay depressurized with a whoosh sound. Sam fired up the engines as Freddie suited up and watched Nico's lander lift off from the bay.

"I'll take over after I suit up and let you do the same, then get me as close as you can to his lander and I'll go EVA and get aboard his ship," Freddie snapped as he slipped into the bulky suit.

"Roger," Sam yelled as she tried to coax the engines to heat up quicker so they could lift off. They watched as Nico's ship left the deck and began to speed away as pieces of the bay began to break up and float away.

Sam touched the thrusters lightly and the craft began to lift off from the bay as the entire base began to shake. As soon as the power meter pegged out at maximum, Sam pulled the control stick back hard and they shot up fast into the beauty of Earthrise and they cleared the hanger and began the climb to orbit. They both turned in time to see the surface of the moon where the base was convulse in a wave that reminded them both of a bubble forming in a mud puddle, and then settle back down. The entire scene was silent and other than visual and instrumental evidence would never even have been noticed.

"Thus endth the dream," Freddie said out loud and returned to suiting up.

"Freddie," Sam called over her shoulder, "something is going on with Nico's lander. Have a look."

As he floated forward to look, Freddie failed to notice that one of the lockers on the wall opened for a minute and then closed, or the fact that a single drop of blood drifted out of it before the door closed.

"What the hell is he doing?" Freddie asked as he watched the little craft began to zig and zag in strange patterns and lurch up and down as it seemed to head straight toward Channing shuttle two.

.

.

Channing watched his Moonbase self-destruct with a taste of bile in his throat as he yelled out loud to no one at all, "Fucking Benson," he railed, "I'll grind that cocksucker into the dirt. What do I have to do to kill that bastard?"

"Yep, he sure is one tough son-of-a-bitch ain't he?" Al spoke as he pushed open the door to the locker he had hidden himself in. Blood trickled from the stomach wound and the older man looked ashen, but he had his best charming smile on his face and a bolt gun, used to secure experiments and other metal objects to the lunar surface, in his hand, pointed at Channing's private parts. The hand, despite the blood loss and pain that Al was going through, was steady as a rock.

"Always check the backseat before you drive off," he chuckled at the shocked Channing, "that's bad guy one-oh-one Nico. I can't believe you fucked that one up too."

"You look like shit old man," Nico grinned.

Al shot the bolt gun and the five inch bolt launched itself into Nico's penis just below the head and then lodged in his right testicle with a loud pop and scream from Channing. His hand hit the controls and sent the craft into wild gyrations.

"Maybe, but I can still get a hard-on limp-dick," Al grinned as he let go of the gun and steadied himself in the rocking craft.

Nico, hands at his crotch as blood seeped from his wound and formed strange lava lamp like shapes around him, drifted away from the controls toward the middle of the ship. Al, with some difficulty, moved to the controls and flipped the radio switch.

"Hey, Freddo you read me?"

"Al?"

"That's me," Al grinned as he spoke, "Listen kid I don't have much time here. I left you something in your room on the shuttle; it'll say what I need to tell you. I'm leaving the mic open so you can hear. Take good care of that woman of yours or I'll come back and take her from you."

Al turned around to face Nico, leaving the mic key flipped to transmit, and smiled at him, "Nico," he pulled the cigar out of his jumpsuit and stuck it in his mouth, "doctor told me to give these up right about the same time he told me I was dying. I told him to sit and spin because if I'm dying why should I give up a pleasure the last remaining time I have on earth.

Nico stared at him, amazed that the cigar didn't have blood on it since Al had blood all over himself, "Who gives a fuck old man?"

The grin that had gotten him out of thousands jams and into hundreds of beds spread across Al's now ashen face, "You should care you miserable piece of shit, because I'm going to smoke this one now. Have you ever seen what a spark does in a pure oxygen soaked environment like this, it ain't pretty."

All color left Nico's face as Al pulled the ancient zippo lighter out of his jumpsuit and flipped it open.

"You'll kill us both if you do that old man," his eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm already dead dumbass; I'm just making sure you get to hell where you belong, here I come Natalie" Al grinned and began to rotate his thumb on the lighter's wheel.

Nico pushed off the back wall trying to grab Al's hand before he could work the lighter. He flew at the older man like a bullet fired from a gun.

Al's thumb slowly twisted the wheel as he brought his head down so that the cigar was within the zone where the flame would come from, looking Nico in the eyes and the younger man raced towards him, hands outstretched and screaming loudly at him.

The wheel rubbed the tiny piece of flint loaded in the spring chamber under it and sparked one time.

.

.

FIRE!

.

.

The entire cabin erupted into a white blast furnace of heat, consuming everything flammable is seconds. The last sight Nico Channing ever saw was a grinning Alexander Mundy with a cigar in his mouth.

Nico inhaled trying to scream, but instead of air he sucked in flames, flames that burned his lungs away like rice paper. He lived for two seconds after the fire started, but the agony felt like forever before he burned away, bones and all.

.

.

From their lander Sam and Freddie saw the interior of Al's lander flash bright white and then in stunning silence break apart sending pieces of itself into Channing shuttle, which rocked at the contact, rolled over and began to speed toward the lunar surface. It struck with great force and crumpled up like an empty soda can.

The couple looked at each other, tears in their eyes and hugged before Sam returned to the controls and piloted the craft back to their shuttle.

.

.

Ashley met them in the hanger after the door closed and the room pressurized. They could tell she had been crying as she came up and hugged Freddie whispering in his ear, "I'm so sorry about Al. He was a great guy."

"Thanks Ashley, he really was one of a kind," he told her as they broke their embrace, "Now let's get the hell out of here."

As they floated out of the hanger they didn't see Dessler leave the lander and make his way toward a small engineer compartment. He had studied the shuttle on the way to the moon and was pleased to find one just like it on this ship. He would hide out in the room till reentry, he had no clue how to pilot the ship, and then kill all three of them and take the escape pod to escape. He turned the bottle of pills up and dry swallowed three more pain pills as he closed the door and sealed it.

.

.

Freddie entered his and Sam's cabin and noticed a small manila envelope in one of the clear plastic pouches along the far wall. He floated to the pouch and removed the envelope and opened it. The necklace with Al and Natalie wedding bands was the first thing he removed and slipped it into his pocket as he removed the letter and began to read the note:

Dear Freddie,

You're reading this because I'm dead. It is my fervent hope that my death was spectacular and took Nico out, or at least some of his people.

Don't spend too much time grieving over me; you know I hate that shit. When you get back you and Sam have a drink to my memory and then screw like rabbits and name the first boy after me.

My whole life has been one big adventure kid, but these last few weeks with you and Sam have been a blast. Thank you for letting me come along for the ride and filling my last days with some purpose, you'll never know what that has meant to me.

I'd like you and Sam to have mine and Natalie's wedding bands and wear them, it would mean a lot to me to know they are still out there in use by two people who love each other as much as we did.

Time to go kid so always remember, "When the going gets tough, kick 'em in the nuts and run like hell."

.

All my love,

. Al

.

P.S. = Each ring has a number on the inside of the band. These numbers are to two Swiss bank accounts, each of which has twenty-two million dollars in it. Please give one to Ashley along with my eternal thanks for letting me go out with a bang instead of a whimper.

.

.

Freddie smiled and folded the letter back up and touched the pocket where the rings were as he put it away.

"Godspeed Al, I'll miss you most of all scarecrow," he whispered as he floated out of the room and toward the cockpit.

.

.

Channing Shuttle One

Earth Orbit

09:25 Ship Time

"…So Channing and the drug are "disposed" of along with his Moonbase?" Noah asked as the three of them readied for reentry, "What about Dessler, what happened to him?"

"He must have gone up with the base Noah," Sam stated as she pulled her harness tight.

"Well children you did very, very well," Noah's voice crackled and popped as the ship began its decent into the atmosphere, "his island has been shut down and we found a treasure trove of Intel on his computer. The man was literally hardwired into the whole world…," the rest of his message was lost in a sea of static as the ship began reentry.

Two minutes later they were slicing through the air at a little over Mach two as they plunged from the cold darkness of space and into the beautiful blue colored sky of earth. The faint red from the heat of reentry gave way to the spectacular crisp colors over the Pacific Ocean.

Alarm bells began to sound and Ashley yelled out, "Shit, I show a problem in the landing gear bay below the hanger deck," Ashley turned and switched a monitor on at her right hand console and the internal cameras of the bay came alive and shocked them all.

"That's Dessler, how the fuck did he get here?" Freddie asked as he unbuckled himself to stand.

"Beats the shit out of me, but there he is," Sam stated as she too began to unbuckle herself.

"No, stay here," Freddie put his hand on Sam's shoulders as he bent down by her seat, "God only knows what he's done to the ship and Ashley may need help setting this thing down. I'll take care of Dessler. If he gets past me, he's yours."

He kissed her and stood and began to make his way back to the hanger bay. As he passed by a storage room he grabbed a large wrench and a length of cable and continued toward the hanger.

Standing to the side Freddie keyed the hatch open and rolled in expecting to see Dessler waiting for him, surprised that he wasn't. Scanning the bay he was a second too late to avoid the shot from the bolt gun that struck his already injured shoulder, the bolt passing through the skin and shattering the shoulder just beside the socket joint, sending him to the bay floor.

Dessler dropped the gun and rushed toward Freddie with a large piece of pipe fitting. Freddie was stunned by his appearance. Dessler was almost bloodlessly white, his eyes red rimed and almost pure black with inflamed blood vessels completing the madness in his eyes. His mouth was pulled back in a manically version of a clown smile and he emitted a low guttural howl that sounded more animal than human. Together they painted a picture of pure madness and addiction gone amok. Sweat poured profusely from his forehead and he shook violently with withdrawals. He looked like the boogieman from a thousand children's nightmares.

Freddie still had the wrench in hand as Dessler brought his pipe down on the broken left shoulder sending a wave of pain throughout his whole body. Freddie swung the wrench and caught part of Dessler's jaw with a sicken crunch of bone as it did so. Dessler fell back, but didn't lose the maniacal look or show any pain at all.

The intercom buzzed and then Ashley's voice echoed through the bay, "Freddie, he's done something to the right landing gear, I can't get it to go down. We have less than three minutes till we touchdown and we've got to have that gear down by then."

"Freddie," Sam's voice rang out, "we can see on the monitor that the hatch leading to the gear is open behind Dessler. You've got to get in there and get the wheels down baby. I'm on my way back to lend a hand."

Freddie stood and faced Dessler, wrench in hand. They eyed each other and Freddie lunged at the wild killer, striking him in the stomach and driving both of them back toward the open hatch, and Dessler brought the pipe down on Freddie's head, opening a gash at the side of his head as the two rolled toward and then through the hatch into the landing gear assembly bay. Freddie landed on top of Dessler and thru the haze of blood that was seeping into his left eye; he rained blows down on the killer's head with little effect. Dessler placed the nub that had been his right hand at Freddie's throat and pushed with all his might. This pushed Freddie back and off of him, allowing Dessler a chance to grab the pipe and raise it above his head to strike Freddie with it. As he moved forward a shoe collided with his nose and upper face causing him to drop the pipe and strike his head on the landing gear as he fell back, knocking him out.

"I guess "kiss my foot" is better than "kiss my ass", huh," Sam smiled at Freddie as she scrambled down into the compartment and began to press a rag to the gash on his head, "damn baby, he opened the left side of your head this time."

"I'll live," he pushed the rag away and sat up, "give me a hand with this asshole."

Freddie pulled the cable out and the two of them dragged the unconscious Dessler over to the wheel and tied him to it, "That should keep him out of our hair," he said as he turned and saw that he had ripped the wires out of the control box for the landing gear.

"Shit, this maniac stripped the wires out of the control box for the landing gear," he turned to Sam, "Get up there and ask Ashley what I can do to get it lowered now."

"I'm on it," Sam scrambled back through the hatch and ran to the comm to ask Ashley.

Dessler came to and began to thrash about, cussing as he did so, "Benson, ich schwöre zu Gott, ich werde sehen, dass Sie tot bevor dies vorbei ist und ich die erste Person zu berühren den Boden, lebendig Sie Motherfucker werden!"

"Relax Karl," Freddie smiled at Dessler, as he reached over and picked a tooth off the man's chin, "I've made sure you got a ringside seat to the landing and you have my word that YOU will be the first one on the ground, you have my word on it."

"Fuck Sie Benson und die Hure, die Sie verheiratet sind," spittle's of blood flew from Dessler's mouth as he raged and shook.

"Now no need to talk about my wife like that Karl, that makes me angry," he said as he reached out and slapped Dessler's face.

"Freddie," Sam yelled from the hatch, "on your right is a hand crank, Ashley said you'll have to open the wheel well above it with that and then use it to crank the landing gear down, the spot for that is on your left directly across from the wheel well spot. She said to be careful when you open the wheel well because the airflow will try to suck you out of there. You've got two minutes to get it down and she said you need to be out of the compartment before we touch down."

"I'll resist saying anything about being "sucked out", he smiled at her, "and just tell you to get to the cockpit in case she needs a hand. Don't worry about me; I'll get the wheel down."

They locked eyes and she blew him a kiss and disappeared from the hatch. Freddie reached up and grabbed the crank and began to roll open the wheel well as he locked his legs around part of the wheel strut. The bay began to open and Freddie felt the suction from the opening begin to pull on him. He also became aware of the fact that the top hatch of the bay was still open as everything not nailed down began to get sucked through the hatch and out of the ship through the wheel well. Suits, helmets, tools, and paper assaulted him as he turned the crank with his good left hand, his right shoulder still hanging at a slight angle from the shattering blow from the bolt gun. With a great effort, Freddie cranked till he felt the mechanism catch. He removed the crank and turned to his left and inserted it into the landing gear assembly as the suction began to lessen somewhat.

"Well Dessler," he yelled over the howl of the wind, "time to say so long. I told you I'd help you be the first one to touch down and I keep my word."

As he cranked hard on the bar Dessler began to lower with the wheel, shouting at the top of his lungs, his eyes wide and now almost completely red, "Von hell's Heart ich bei dir stechen, um Hass des Willen spucken ich meinen letzten Atemzug bei dir Benson, ich werde aus dem Jenseits erreichen und ziehen Sie Sie zur Hölle mit mir Sie Sohn-von-a-Weibchen!"

"Freddie you got less than a minute to get the wheel down and get the hell out of there," Ashley's voice cut in over the roar of the wind.

"Say hi to der fuhrer for me Karl," Freddie yelled as he cranked the wheel assembly till he felt it lock in place. He left the crank in place and stood to make his way toward the hatch as he heard Dessler's manically screams as he leapt through the hatch just as Dessler and the landing gear made contact with the tarmac and sent a pink spray all over the underside of the ship and Edwards Air force base landing strip.

"Freddie are you ok?" he heard Sam through the comm.

"I be fine baby," he yelled.

"Where is Dessler?"

"You know him, he's got his nose to the grindstone baby," he laughed as he lay back on the deck and laughed.

.

.

Six months later

Somewhere off the coast of Monte Carlo

.

The satellite phone began to ring yet again. In the past seven days it had rung well over three hundred times and always rang for upwards of five to ten minutes each time. The bed that was next to the table that housed the phone was in disarray, as was the room. The boat had set at anchor for the past two weeks, and if asked, people on the shore would say that other than the distinct bobbing that took place every ninety minutes like clockwork, no sign of life had been seen. The yacht was brand new and named "The Splendor", and had been sailing around the world for the better part of five months.

The bathroom door opened and Sam, her legs wrapped around Freddie's waist, both of them nude and still in the middle of the act of love, reached out and snatched the phone up and answered in a breathless tone, "Jesus Christ, take a hit, we're fucking busy Noah! We'll call you," she moaned as Freddie hit a particularly good spot."

"Goddamn it you two we got serious shit going on and I need my best agents back on the job, NOW!"

Freddie grabbed the phone as they moved toward the porthole, "Csssheeessccc, Csssheeessccc, Csssheeessccc, Noah I think we're losing signal, you're breaking up. Listen, we'll try to call you in a few days when the weather clears or something."

"Goddamn it, this is a satellite phone and it doesn't cut out or lose signal you walking hormone, put your dick on pause and listen…" Noah shouted through the connection as Freddie threw the phone out the porthole and began to kiss Sam along her pulse line.

"OH GOD," people on the shore heard the phrase echo from the sea onto the shore.

.

.

THE END OF MOON DUST

BUT SAM AND FREDDIE

WILL RETURN IN:

THE REICH

.

Cast:

Nathan Kress Fredward "Freddie" Benson

Jennette McCurdy Samantha "Sam" Benson

Robert Wagner Alexander "Al" Mundy

Hugo Weaving Karl Dessler

Steve Buscemi Noah Baker

Ashley Katy Perry

Tony Channing Tatum

Tori Megan Fox

Pam Puckett Jane Lynch

CIA Director Robert De Niro

And Robert Downey, Jr.

As

Nico Channing

.

Freddie's girls:

Jordon Ladd Kate Hudson

Eva Amurri Jennifer Love Hewitt

.

Al's ladies:

Linda Carter Cheryl Ladd

Raquel Welch Susan Sarandon

Soundtrack:

It Takes A Thief Original Theme By Dave Grusin

Theme to Moon Dust (Invincible) Pat Benatar

Rock on David Essex

Heaven's On Fire KISS

Fly Me To The Moon Frank Sinatra

Live And Let Die Guns & Roses

End Theme (Sometimes The Good Guys Finish First) Pat Benatar

.

The Producers would like to thank the following people

for their help in the making of this Film:

~The CABAL~

aussiemma, axel100, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Coyote Laughs, iCabal, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Moviepal, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, sidouxamer, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, WhiteKnightro, xXACCEBXx

From fluff, to face melting angst.

The Cabal authors produce the best.

Follow us on Twitter: iCabalOfficial

And a special thank you to:

Annierocket

Moviepal would also like to thank:

Tamathy:

.

Your love has healed me and made me strong more than you will ever know.

I look forward to our life together.


End file.
